Forbidden Attraction
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Jeff and Selena form the famous 'Blood Tie' when they are faced with a violent situation - the Supernatural world doesn't permit different species forming any kind of relationship. Can they survive? Jeff/OC and Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER; This is the work of pure fiction - nothing should be taken as truth in whole or in part. I do not claim to know the Hardy's or anyone else mentioned in this fic - all O/C's belong to themselves except Selena; who is a complete work of fiction.**_

**_I hope that you all like this - and if you would like more; please just leave me a little comment and there will be a chapter posted every Friday :) I love you guys to bits and want to thank you for all the support and encouragement that you always provide for me.  
Harley. xoxoxox_**

_**Forbidden Attraction.**_

_**Written By; Harley-Mac. Date Started; 22/09.2009.**_

_**Cameron, North Carolina;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The night was crackling with magic in the air; it was a hard thing to distinguish if you were human, but since I wasn't; it was easy for me to interpret. The fresh smell of the earth was calling to me through the light breeze that whipped around my body. For people who weren't apart of the Supernatural world; it wasn't hard to just accompany that smell to the nearing of a thunder storm.

Night time was now my favourite part of the day considering I slept all day. I loved the sense of fear that hung in the air; I loved the fact that I didn't have to hide who I was anymore. This world, the new world, was a much different one to the one that I had woken up to 10 years ago as a Vampire.

It was 1999 and I was still on leave from the WWE – my body was shot to the point where every waking moment, I was in absolute agony with no form of relief. Everything I had tried had seemed to become immune in my system, all the alternative remedies had done squat for me and I was at the end of my tether. I had been more than certain that I would never get back in to a wrestling ring whether it be in the independent circuit or professionally with the WWE. I was depressed about that because wrestling was my whole world, I didn't know how to do anything else on a professional level. Sure I had my motocross racing but because my body was racked with so much pain, I couldn't risk the damage or the possible accidents that would come from doing my favourite pass time. I had my painting but that definitely got boring after a while – I basically needed something psychical, which in my current position hadn't been possible.

It had been around September time in 1999 when Matt had come home from being on the road and we decided that we were going to go out for a drink. City Limits had been our local haunt for quite some time but there was a new underground bar called 'Bite' opened up in Raleigh so we decided to go there and check it out. The new bar had been absolutely nothing like anything I had ever seen before, even in Europe where things tended to be more than different to back here in the Southern state.

Matt and I had ordered a round of drinks with the promise that we were going to leave once we had finished but in the end we had ended up staying put. The people were overly friendly and looking back on it I should have noticed that something was completely off about the entire scene but when I met Ruby; it was like everything else faded in to the background. Stunning wasn't the word for her; she was beyond any type of beauty that I had ever been witness too and she just had this strong aura around her that demanded attention. I had quickly become lost in her eyes and found myself telling her all about my problems, which she had miraculously seemed to have been able to pick up on. After an hour or 2 of being at her total mercy she had offered me a way to get rid of all the pain and being able to live a pain-free life was something that I had never thought was possible.

Leaving the club with Ruby had meant leaving Matt behind but he seemed ok about it. We moved around a corner and went down a little side alley where the shadows were long and promised hidden pleasures from the view of the other club dwellers. I can't remember much about it other than having the weirdest feeling of relaxation that I had ever experienced, I was just lost in the moment, feeling like I could walk on water and then the sharp sting of her extended teeth tapped in to the vein on my neck and then everything went from blissful to intense rapture.

I woke up 3 days later, buried in a coffin underground. I scratched and clawed my way free with the kind of force that I had only seen in movies about superheroes. All of my senses seemed heightened, I could hear the movement of the soil above me as I fought to get free, I could smell the dirt that was lying on top of the coffin and I could see as if there was a tiny light in the death box with me. I could smell her, Ruby was waiting for me above ground and when the soil started to cave, she dropped to her knees and helped me dig my way out to freedom and a blissful new life. I felt nothing except for brute strength coursing through my veins and hunger like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Being a new born Vampire definitely had its challenges; I was so hungry that all I could seem to focus on was the heart beat and throbbing pulse in everyone's throat. The long sliver of green vein that suddenly seemed to throb violently against the flesh of everyone that I knew. Thankfully with Ruby by my side, I learned how to control it and I learned how to feed from people without killing them and without them remembering what had happened. It was all about seduction, it was about power and the will to stay alive as this new improved creature and to do that I had to lay on the type of seduction that I had never seemed able to master in my human life. Everything around me was brighter; everything had seemed so dull when I was human, but looking at things through the eyes of a predator was like seeing things for the first time ever. Every single sound around me was magnified to the point where in the beginning I had thought that my ear drums were going to burst.

Slowly things started to make sense to me, I began to relax and even now as I caught sight of the petrol station a few 100 yards up the road, I could hear 3 different sets of heart beats drumming rapidly against the chest walls. Instantly my mouth began to water, I was sensing fear and trepidation up ahead. There was nothing like tasting blood that was tinged with the fear that I was feeling.

The otherwise calm night wrapped around my body like a warm comforter blocking out the cool breeze that whipped across my face and made my hair bellow like a moving rainbow. The sky was cluttered with the little star dots that reminded me of pin point holes in a black wall. The moon was shining high in the sky and thankfully it was only a half moon, which meant that there were no werewolves out here tonight.

That old saying about werewolves and Vampires not getting along was absolutely true; although the majority of other supernatural myths were fabricated and hard to believe because our lives were so basic that the humans felt the need to complicate things until they had most definitely twisted the perception of us.

I still didn't know if I was happy about the new laws – for the past 2 years, we had been out in the public, there were new sets of rules, new laws that we had to follow to the letter otherwise we would be tried and sentenced before the supernatural jury. All sentencing was done by the group of people from all demon species and they were normally not as lenient as some human judges. In the chaos that had erupted when our kind were exposed had led to some judges erecting supernatural prisons for our kind. With that being said, there was no prison just for Vampires, no prison just for werewolves etc, we were all lumped in together and that is where a lot of the animosity had come from between the species.

The laws were restricting especially after centuries of being able to do as we pleased so long as we didn't expose our kind to the real world. It was a whole new different world now though. One that I was still trying to find my feet in.

I was desperate for a cigarette, which was why I had come out tonight. Since I had left the WWE again, I needed my own space and my own time. I was a solitary creature – much like the others in my species. In the real world where Vampires did exist; we didn't live in packs, we didn't hunt in packs. We liked to be left on our own unless we met our counter part. Then it was all about being social with that person, wanting to be with them all the time; Vampires, as a race, were very territorial creatures and when we wanted something and had it; God forbid anyone who tried to come in the way of that.

The fore court of the petrol station was always pumping at this time of night; people heading out for the night, which meant that there were cars at every pump, some with music blaring from the inside and some just idling quietly until the driver climbed back behind the wheel. Tonight however, there was nothing like that around. There was only one truck in the forecourt and it seemed to be empty. All of the hair on my body stood to attention; all my natural instincts told me that something was wrong. Looking around, I came to conclusion that whatever was wrong was happening inside the small store. Crouching down and with the speed of lightening I was at the front door of the store – glancing and peeking through the glass, I could make out 2 men with balaclavas placed over their heads, both were pointing a gun at the girl behind the counter.

Selena – the girl was beautiful, not in an obvious way, but in a subtle way that said she was coy and shy. Something about her called me to her in a way that had scared me for a long time but now seeing what she was facing, I felt that feral instinct to protect rising inside me. The 2 assailants were so focused on Selena that they probably wouldn't have even noticed me walking in to the forecourt. The buzz of the lights outside, would have blocked me from hearing had I been a human, but I could hear as clear as day what they were saying to her.

I thanked whatever God there was for making sure there was no bell above the door to indicate someone coming in. I remained crouched down on the ground and that was when I noticed that Selena was concentrating really hard on the aisle with all the jars and tins, moving slowly around I caught sight of one shaking and vibrating as if it were trying to fly towards the men. As I looked back to the girl behind the counter, her concentration broke and the can just stopped moving and her eyes met mine with fear. The fact that she wanted me to help her was washing off her in buckets. I nodded silently and I could see the way her shoulders relaxed, of course she knew that I was a Vampire; there wasn't many people in this small back water town who didn't know.

"_You're gonna come party with us tonight," _One of the meatheads was sneering in a sleazy way that visibly made her shudder.

I watched the sparkle in her red hair move as her shoulders trembled and I listened to the evil laugh that came from the men as they sniggered and laughed at the thoughts of what they were going to do. Being a Vampire meant that I could read minds and the things that were running ramped through their heads weren't even worth repeating but I was picking up the signal loud and clear.

'_Bang her until she is passed out! Fuck her until she is screaming with pain! Make her suck my cock! __I'm getting some pussy tonight if it kills me!' _Well that was definitely one wish that I could grant of course without him getting the pussy part.

The smell of fear in the air was definitely intoxicating, I could hardly control myself but this girl needed my help and I owed her that much. Since I had been coming in here, she hadn't treated me any differently than she would have treated a human. Even with all the laws in place and all the exposure that we had, had – some humans still feared us and couldn't or, should I say, wouldn't accept us in to their society. Not Selena; she had seemed different from the get go and now I could tell why.

Selena was a witch! Which of course brought on more problems than I wanted to deal with.

_**Selena's POV;**_

Of all the damn nights to get robbed – it had to be this night. Everything had been going so well, it was quiet which was unusual for a weekend night, but I hadn't griped as I settled down to do some studying for my calling the elements exam on Monday morning. I was terrified to say the least – Mr. Bauer was ruthless when it came to his marking and everything had to be just right. I was aware that my life was different – I knew that I was different, I had this undercurrent of power pumping through my veins and I didn't really know how I was supposed to focus it. My Momma always used to tell me that when it was ready it would all slip in to place, I guess I was just holding on to that.

However, I sure could have used it slipping in to place tonight – I had focused so hard that in the process I had given myself a headache, but still the tin of whatever I had caught in my eyes, wouldn't lift.

What the hell kind of witch can't even levitate something?

Not a bloody good one that's for sure! I was disgusted with myself. Then of course my eyes landed on Jeff – I had known him for a little while; he had been coming in frequently to get cigarettes. We hadn't exactly talked about anything more than the weather and the brand of smokes that he liked.

Can you say lame?

I watched as Jeff crept around on the floor near the side of the shop that these morons with guns in my face were stood. I think that I was the only one who could see him as his eyes shifted to mine and for a pulse of a moment I was sure that we had shared something.

No! No! No! I couldn't let that happen – I knew that Jeff was a Vampire and I knew that he was attractive but dating outside of your own species was punishable by imprisonment. I had learned that the hard way with Dixon Carter; he had been my on/off boyfriend of about a year and if we hadn't gotten caught, I assumed that we would still be together.

Dixon; the big mountain of a man; chocolate coloured skin that was as smooth as silk, large brown eyes that glowed when he changed in to a sleek black panther, broad shoulders that felt so good resting against, pouty kissable lips that could transcend me in to a quivering wreck every time he chose too. At 5 years older than me; he was 30 years old. We had met at Bite; the local supernatural hang out bar, we had hit it off straight away. Thankfully the law didn't stress that you couldn't be friends with people outside of your species; you just weren't permitted to mate with them.

How dumb is that rule?

Anyway, we had swapped numbers and started hanging out together. I hadn't known until then that a male could make me laugh as hard as Dixon did – his sense of humour was whacky to say the least, he was sweet, he was kind and caring and I couldn't help myself when I realized that I was falling in love with him and from what he had told me, he couldn't stop himself either. We fell in to an easy pattern of just spending all our time together, which wasn't too much of a stretch when we had already been spending most of our free time together. However, a month ago I had gotten the biggest scare of my life; I had missed my period and thought that I was pregnant. My Doctor had reported to the law that I had come in for a pregnancy test; which resulted in Dixon and I being called before the jury where we were given a hefty fine (which was why I was working this lame assed job) and forbidden from seeing one another again.

In my opinion – it was the stupidest law that they could have ever passed. People can't help who they are attracted too. Life doesn't work that way and love most certainly doesn't work that way. Unfortunately there was nothing that I could do but accept the punishment and learn from my mistakes – hopefully.

Yeah sure – 'cos now I am looking at Jeff in a very different light! Damn it! Do I have jailbait tattooed on my forehead?

It was weird to think about how far things had come in the short space of being outted 2 years ago. We had never thought that we would see the day when we would be able to roam freely amongst the humans, let alone seeing special prisons erected to incarcerate our kind.

Back in the moment, Jeff was pressing his finger to his lips indicating that he wanted me to remain quiet. Not a problem – for once in my life I seemed to know when to shut my mouth. Usually I was mouthier than a torrettes victim; I just couldn't seem to stop myself. Ok focus Selena; I scolded myself silently as I shifted my eyes back to the men stood in front of me as they started talking about all the things that they wanted to do to me. Ok I am no prude but eeewwweeee that was gross even for my standards.

But that was when everything seemed to start to go in slow motion – I refused to come over the other side of the counter, so the one with the gun, cleared the desk in a matter of seconds and had me backed against the cigarette wall. Please Jeff help me! I begged silently as the creeps hand reached out to touch my breasts and I recoiled disgusted, which seemed to just arouse him even more.

Sick fucking asshole! I wanted to spew all over him as his gun slowly started between my breasts and began to slide down the front of my body and before I could smack it away; it was between my legs and the man was watching my reaction so closely that his beady little eyes were more like pin points.

"_You really don't want to do that!" _Jeff snarled low in his throat as he stood up from his hidden position.

This was his plan?

Great I thought as the man before me; backhanded me across the face and I stumbled; giving him the perfect opportunity to grab me and place me between himself and my saviour.

Vampire! My saviour; that was somewhat funny to me, because the other Vampires I had met were all about their own survival and their own gains. I had never actually met a Vampire who would go out of his way to help a witch of all people.

"_Oh yeah? What you going to do about it blood sucker?" _the man asked as if he were intent on just discussing this point, which of course was definitely not what was on his mind and at the very last second; Jeff leapt; the gun went off and I could do nothing but scrunch my eyes together as Jeff dropped to the ground with a frightening thud. _"Would you look at that? I killed us a Vampire!" _my captor was getting excited and seemed to have forgotten about me in the matter of seconds as he jumped back on to the other side of the counter.

As both men approached my last chance at survival, I crumpled on the floor; watching through the glass wall at the scene. They knelt down to poke at their 'dead Vampire' and that was when both hands of Jeff's shot up and grabbed them tightly by the throat. I would have pressed the silent alarm but I truly wasn't sure what Jeff was going to do. So I just watched them struggle against his grip and I watched the way Jeff's face switched back and forth between them. Both men started to calm down, neither of them saying a single word but nodding in agreement at whatever Jeff was telling them silently or, should I say, telepathically.

After what appeared to be a lifetime – both men crumpled to the ground where they sat quite silently and their guns resting on the ground away from them. At that moment, Jeff groaned out in pain. Cautiously I let myself out from behind the counter still feeling sick at what that pervert had been about to do to me, and I moved slowly towards Jeff who was writhing on the ground; his hand held to the spot where the bullet had gone into his shoulder; blood pumped slowly from the wound and I was reminded of the fact that all supernatural beings could feel pain just like humans. It didn't matter how strong we were, how focused we were or how determined we were – we were most definitely not immune to pain.

"Jeff are you ok?" I asked kneeling down next to him and quicker than my eyes could comprehend; his hand grabbed for mine and his eyes met mine in that same way they had before.

My heart sped up, my stomach flipped dramatically and my entire body seemed to shake. I held both of his hands in mine and waited for him to talk.

"I need – you to-to uhm – aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh – I need you to get the bullet out before-before the woun-wound closes!" he groaned painfully.

Thank the Lord for telekinesis which we had learned at the end of last semester. It had been something that I had excelled at, so I was confident enough that I could remove the bullet so I lifted my hand out of his and began to imagine the bullet in my head and it coming towards me through his flesh but he quickly stopped me.

"No I need you to suck it out!" he groaned again and it was clear that he was indeed in agony.

What? Gross – I wasn't sucking a bullet out of some walking corpse's body. No way in hell. It just wasn't happening.

"Why can't I just remove it with my mind?"

"Be-because there are fragments of the bullet in there too – they can't stay in there otherwise they will hinder my recovery," he told me.

Looking in to his eyes, I looked around me for something else that I could use maybe a straw or something which would mean that I wouldn't have to get any blood in me. God, it's sickening. I can't understand why or how they could live the way they did.

"_Please!" _he begged me.

Damn him! Slowly taking a deep breath, I bent towards the wound on his shoulder and wrapped my lips around it; stealing myself for the fact that it was going to be extremely gross but was pleasantly surprised when the taste was nothing like my own blood. There was a strong sweet tint to it, like a fine wine – my eyes closed and I could hear Jeff moan softly as I fed on him, drawing the bullet towards me; unsure if the fragments of bullet were following and slowly Jeff's arms encircled me. My God he was getting off on this!

What the hell was it with the men tonight?

Then of course, I realized that Jeff wasn't the only one who was getting turned on – my body was aching from wanting him, I wanted to feel him all over me, I wanted to share more than this incredible moment with him. The light tender touch of his fingers caressing my back was more than I could seem to handle and I quickened the pace of drawing the bullet out until it shot in to my mouth and I managed to reluctantly pull away as the embarrassment spread all over me.

"I need to feed from you -!" he started slowly sitting up.

What?

We hadn't even discussed this – he had said he needed me to suck the bullet from inside him and I had done that – my part was over. No way was he feeding on me – not a bloody chance.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Connection!

_**Chapter 2 – Blood Connection.**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The fear and confusion that she felt was coming from her in waves – she was uncertain about letting me feed from her. If I hadn't known that she was a Witch I would have been impressed by the fact that she knew we didn't feed to kill – we just feed to sustain. I could hear her thinking it through in her head; she wasn't sure whether the rumours were true.

A lot of the new TV shows and movies; had managed to get it right. As a species, we had our vices which obviously was blood, when we fed on humans, or someone else – it formed a bond and I would be able to tell where she is all the time, I would be able to feel her emotions and know her thoughts at all times. The only thing that these new shows and movies hadn't picked up on was the fact that the person we fed on would be able to experience all the same things as I would feel.

I watched her looking around cautiously – this woman was beautiful, in my eyes, she was gorgeous. Long blood red hair that framed her beautiful features; milk white flesh that didn't make her look ill like it did other people, large brown eyes that I swore held a tint of red, full rose red lips that moved in a mesmerizing way. I had always been struck by her beauty – Matt had said that she was beautiful in a 'girl next door' way. In my eyes it was much more than that. Seeing her this closely, feeling the erotic feel of her feeding on me was more than I could stand – I was aroused, I was turned on more than I had been in the longest time but I wasn't lying when I said that I needed to feed on her. I had lost quite a bit of blood and I needed to drink more to bring my strength back up.

My eyes swept over her – there was an intoxicating smell coming from her; a smell that could be described as arousal. The deep flush in her cheeks was evident to everyone who looked at her but the robbers were sat dumbly on the ground, unable to do or say anything because I had managed to glamour them both.

"Selena -?" I asked softly loving the way her name seemed to roll off my tongue easily.

"Mmmm?"

"Please – I need to; I have lost quite a bit of blood, I need to feed so I can remain strong until the police get here," I said watching the way she looked around the shop.

I watched her get up from her space next to me, and I couldn't stop my eyes from feeding on her with the type of hunger that was building up inside me. Long legs were covered by low riding bleached jeans; God they looked like they had been sprayed on. A small skin tight white t-shirt with the face of a tiger embroidered on the front, black high heels made her stand a little taller than she really was. That familiar stirring in my jeans captured my attention as she disappeared from view and as I shifted uncomfortably on the ground; I caught sight of her clicking the lock in place and turning the 'closed' sign around so we wouldn't be disturbed. If I had a heart beat – it would have most definitely sped up as she turned; her long fire red fanned hair out behind her as she looked in to my eyes and I felt a strong wave of connection.

"What happens? How are we going to do this?" she asked me coming to a stop in front of me again.

"What happens is that once we have shared blood – we uhm-we will be connected forever. When I feed from you; I will be able to see everything that you have ever experienced, I will feel all of the emotions that you have 'ever' had. I can't explain why it happens; I think it is just because it is such an intimate act that it connects us. I can do it wherever you feel comfortable -!" I tried my hardest to explain to her in the best way I could.

"Is there anyway that you can stop yourself from looking in to my head?" she asked me.

"I have been able to withhold myself in the past and if that is what you want then I can manage that," I nodded softly.

In the past with all the women that I had fed from; I had been able to allow my mind to wonder, I had held back from letting the connection become full blown. In my mind I didn't want to be connected to someone that I didn't plan on having as a part of my life. I had heard the rumours that sometimes, a Vampire could feed on someone and the connection was so strong that they wouldn't be able to ignore it – these connections were called the 'Blood Tie'. It was sort of like a soul mate kind of deal but not – it just meant that whoever it was, was the person whose blood gave you the deepest and most rewarding high that you could have as a Vampire.

"I'm not trying to be difficult; I would just rather that you didn't go poking around my head. I mean I am happy enough to give you some blood 'cos well I would rather you were at full strength with those assholes still sitting there -!" she replied. "So I guess you can say I am a little selfish!" there was a small light hearted giggled that erupted from that full long neck.

I couldn't not look at it anymore; the way it was long and the flesh seemed so soft and smooth. The long green vein that appeared more prominent because of just how pale her complexion really was. My hunger was growing – it was like an involuntarily impulse; I wanted to devour her. It had been a long time since I had felt such a strong need for another person's blood. It was like a drug – it was weird that little teen girls thought this was romantic, they thought that all Vampire's were like those written about in Twilight and the likes – it really wasn't like that. It was far from being like that – the kind of hunger that I was talking about was the kind of hunger that could most definitely lead to mistakes being made.

My mouth was watering, my veins were pulsing in their need for her blood to flow through them and my hunger was getting ready to spill over. My eyes were dilating; I could feel it, my teeth had retracted without effort and I had bitten my own lip in desperation.

"I don't mind either way – where would you like to -?"

"Don't you guys usually go for the neck?" she asked me gathering her hair from the side to give me a much clearer view of her neck and the scent of her hit me in a wave of such power that I would have been on my knees if I hadn't already been there.

The vein looked like a green tear sliding down glass; it was like it was calling to me and mixed with the earthy scent coming from her was intoxicating and I could feel that type of connection building that usually only came from feeding.

"Ahh that is the most common misconception about my kind – usually we feed on the inside of the thigh – not only is it hidden from view but it is also a very sensual feeling for the woman so that it isn't so painful," I informed her.

I watched the way her face flushed once again; I could see her thinking that I meant I wanted to feed on her like that but I reached my hand to her bare arm and looked in to her eyes.

"I didn't mean that I was going to do that to you – is it really such an awful idea to be intimate with me?" I chuckled running my hand up her arm and I could feel the way she shivered violently in protest to my touch and it was like her entire body was throbbing with desire.

That earthy smell increased, her eyes deepened in colour and they locked on to my own. I could see that she wanted me to know that it was taking a lot for her to trust me, that she wasn't sure of what was about to happen. It was weird to be in the presence of a woman who wasn't desperate to be with a Vampire. Maybe it was because she hadn't watched all those Vampire shows or movies, so she wasn't mistaken or misguided on what we were about to do.

Finally reaching her shoulder; my fingers grazed along her collarbone and was drowning in the feeling of her trembling under my touch. "Just relax!" I whispered managing to get the glamour to reach to her, her body came to a stop from the trembling and she automatically tilted her head to the side for me. If I believed in God I would be praying for help to restrain myself.

Brushing the loose strands of hair away from her neck, I moved in and just as my fangs touched down on her flesh; I was sucked in to the amazing power of connecting with such a powerful mind. Images from her past popped in to my mind; nothing was in a continuous pattern but I could make out the things that she had faced in the past. I caught the images of her with a shapeshifter; the love that had been between them was almost overwhelming. The only thing more overwhelming was the deep rooted feeling of that connection I had been thinking about not 5 minutes earlier. I was overcome with the despair that Selena had felt when she had been ordered to stay away from Dixon. I could feel the way that she had tried to find reasons to fight against the order but then she was hit with an overwhelming sense of defeat.

I tried to withdraw from her head – I wanted to keep my promise to her but if I was right; she was also feeling the exact same way that I had been feeling from the minute, I had come in close to her. I just hoped that she could see that I was trying not to listen or look to the things from her past.

Piercing her flesh and tapping in to the vein that had been so attractive to me; the sweet tang of her crimson life force flowed in to my mouth like a waterfall. I was overcome with hunger, I could feel the desire flowing in to me and it was intoxicating. All I wanted to do was drain her, I wanted to be with her, I wanted to spend the rest of my existence in her presence and I wanted her to know that I could show her things that she hadn't thought were possible. Hell I could feel the untapped power inside her bubbling deep in her core. The things that were possible for this woman, was nothing that she could even begin to imagine.

Now I was completely caught in the web that had been weaved between us. Somehow I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that fate seemed to be cruel.

How could this ever work?

We could end up being imprisoned for the way we felt. There was absolutely no doubt that she was feeling the way I was because I could feel her desire flowing and the sound of her moaning was nothing new for someone who had been bitten by a Vampire. We had to have something on our side for the things that we had to do to survive. Obviously she had no problems in the whole cross species deal that had been set in place; but maybe because of her bad experience; she wouldn't even contemplate what was between us.

Surely fate wouldn't have put us in this position to have it make us both miserable. We hadn't done anything to warrant such a bum deal – maybe we were meant to be. Maybe we were being given a chance to be happy with one another. It's not like we could reproduce; I couldn't make her pregnant like Dixon had, which meant that there would be no half breeds coming from our union.

_**Selena's POV;**_

Even in my wildest dreams I hadn't thought that something like this would be possible. To start with – his bite had been painful; it was like someone stabbing you with extremely strong needles but then came the bliss; the feeling of walking on air or lying in a cloud.

From the minute that his teeth had brushed against my flesh – it was like this unrelenting wheel of home movies. I could see everything that he had ever experienced in his life – all the highs and all the lows. The achievements that he had accomplished and then down to the way he had been turned. Why he had succumbed to the Vampire who had offered to make his life pain-free; which was something that he had never thought was possible.

I had most definitely never figured that I could be turned on this way – just the way his teeth had pierced my flesh, the feel of his tongue lapping up the blood that was threatening to spill down the front of my body and the surrender that I felt deep inside me – I was more than ready to give in to him. I wanted to feel his touch, I wanted to feel what it would feel like to kiss him and I wanted to touch that amazing firm body that was now pressing in to me.

Long guttural and raw snarls were emitting from deep down in his chest. I could feel the way he was excitedly throbbing against me and I could feel the way his hands shyly moved up over my curves until those long talented fingers gently grazed against the outlines of my breast; I couldn't stop the gasp that rose out of me. When he started to pull back from me; I gripped to his shoulders and fought to keep him buried against me. Every inch of my body shivering and trembling terribly in his wake. I wanted more, I needed more and I wanted to drown in this strong connection that had sparked between us.

"_Mmmmmm don't stop! Mmmmm oh yes – yes-oh-my-Goddess!" _I couldn't stop my appreciation for what he was doing to me.

"_Aaaaahhhhhh mmmmmmm!" _he groaned his response as he continued to pull me harder against him until we were stumbling back onto the hard flooring.

My body was crushed under his powerful weight and as my back arched; pushing me harder against him and I could feel the throb against my hip and as his elbows rested on the hard floor by my head; his teeth retracted from my neck and his tongue continued to lap up the remaining flow of blood and even that seemed to have me in a quivering mess until I was feeling that strong and deep tingle starting in my stomach.

What the hell was happening to me?

My eyes closed as I became lost in the swirling tornado of an orgasm that slammed in to me so violently that I was arching higher; allowing his throbbing cock to rub against my most intimate part and that was when he exploded in a roaring rumble of snarling and growling.

I had never felt anything so completely overwhelming before. With Dixon I had thought that our sex life was consuming but it had been absolutely dire compared to the kind of orgasm Jeff had conjured inside me just by feeding on me.

My mind was still reeling from the mental connection that had happened between us and I didn't know whether I should actually say anything about it. I didn't know if it had been something that he had felt in the same ferocity that I had. Maybe I had just been expecting something like that because he had mentioned it and I was waiting to feel him in my mind and I was sure that I had felt him, I was pretty sure that I had felt the way he had tried to keep his promise to me but the power of the connection had just been way too much.

"Was that? – you know; the 'Blood Tie'?" I asked him as he pulled back from me and looked in to my eyes.

"I think that it was – I have never felt anything that powerful from a feed before," he replied and I could see that he truly was shaken by it.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

First there had been Dixon; he was off limits because he hadn't been a Witch but I had bonded with him, I had wanted to be with him and for some unknown reason I had been willing to risk everything to be with him. Hell I had nearly been sent to jail because of our relationship. I hadn't thought that walking away from him would have felt so easy. Deep down, I knew, that although I loved him and thought that we were going to beat the system, that wasn't ever going to last.

Now there was Jeff – he was a Vampire. A God damn Vampire who was much more of a threat than a fucking Shapeshifter ever could have been. This connection was strong and I didn't know what the fuck I was meant to do about that. I didn't know how to deal with it.

"Why don't we get this mess fixed first and then we can grab a drink and talk?" he asked me still watching me closely.

I could tell that he was worried about what had happened here tonight – he knew the consequences of becoming involved with someone who wasn't a Vampire but he couldn't deny what had been between us.

"I think that, that sounds like a good idea," I agreed nodding my head.

Shakily and with the help of Jeff, I got to my feet and felt more than a little disorientated. The feel of his blood flowed through my veins – it was like I could feel the way my senses were heightened from it. It would wear off after a week or 2 but right in this moment; it was like the best drug in the world and I couldn't believe that I had ever thought that it was disgusting.

I moved over to the door and switched the sign back around and popped the lock so that the shop was open again while Jeff called the police for me. I looked down at the 2 robbers who were still sitting in the same place that they had been when Jeff had put his glamour on them.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked me resting himself on top of the counter; his long legs smacking gently against the glass where I had watched the way Jeff had quickly turned the situation into something that he could control; just as something had occurred to me.

Why had I been able to use my telekinesis with the bullet inside Jeff's shoulder but I hadn't been able to move that stupid can to defend myself?

"You managed to use it on me because you were right next to me and you didn't have the added stress of a gun being pointed in your face," he replied as if I had asked the question out loud.

"How did you know that -?" I began to ask.

"Because like I told you; we are linked now. It is a tie that can't ever be broken; just like the name; 'Blood Tie' that is exactly what it means,"

Nodding my head, I began pacing because I truly couldn't think of anything else to do. I was worried that if I stopped and thought about what I had done, I would start freaking out like a little teenager too scared to tell her Parent's that she had been drinking.

I had promised myself that I would never get in the position that I had with Dixon; because it had truly hurt so much to end it. I had been in love with him; he had been everything to me and to go from sharing our beds with one another to not even talking at all was the hardest thing that I had ever done. I felt like a huge part of me was missing when I wasn't with him and that was a hard thing to accept. In fact I didn't want to accept it, I didn't want to be miserable anymore and I sure as hell didn't want to be told what to do.

"What happened with you and Dixon?" he asked me as he idly continued to gently thump his feet against the glass counter.

"We got caught – I had a false alarm – I thought that I had fallen pregnant and since the law states that we are not allowed cross breeding, we were pulled up in front of the jury and they said that if we didn't agree to stop seeing one another then we would be placed into custody and receive the highest sentence that they had ever handed out," I replied running my hands through my hair.

"That seems pretty tame compared to their other rulings,"

"It was and I think that it was more to do with the fact that neither of us had broken the law before this – I think they saw that and decided to cut us both a break," I admitted.

I had wondered myself why the jury hadn't sentenced us with a much heftier form of punishment but then again these past few months without Dixon had proved to be the most harsh of my life. All I really wanted to do was call him, I wanted to hear his voice and feel his touch just one last time but I knew that one last time would turn in to something much more than that.

For some reason the Chicago song; Hard Habit to Break began playing in the back of my head. Somehow I knew that it wasn't Dixon that had gotten that song to spark in my head. I could already feel my addiction to Jeff growing at an alarming rate. It was a rate that scared me beyond all reasonable doubt. I was in real trouble and I knew it. I was scared that this time; the jury wouldn't be so lenient with me.

"You guys got lucky," Jeff stated as the sound of cars and flashing blue and red lights screeched in to the forecourt of the petrol station.

"You don't need to tell me that," I admitted smiling although deep down; I was more scared than I had ever been in my life.

Shaking my head forward so that my long hair cascaded over the round bite mark on my neck. I never understood why in the movies and TV Shows about Vampires; they made it so it was only 2 little puncture wounds – Vampires were like everything else in the world; they had more teeth than those 2 fangs; and they had to bite with their whole mouth. It certainly wouldn't do to have these human cops notice the bite and have them reporting me for allowing a Vampire to feed on me. I had enough problems in my life, I didn't need anymore.

With that I fixed the smile on my face and greeted the police at the door, then proceeded to tell them all that had happened in the past hour; except for the part where Jeff had fed on me, or the part where I had sucked the bullet out of his shoulder. I was happy enough for them to believe that I had pulled it out with my fingers. At least that was my story for the humans but I could hardly wait to get home to Talia and tell her what had happened.

**R/N - THANK YOU to those of you who have taken the time to read and review; it means way more than I could have ever hoped since this is a new branch of writing for me. You never ending support and encouragement is definitely what keeps me writing so THANK YOU - I know that sounds kind of lame but that is the only way that I can show how much I appreciate you all for all that you do for me. If you want more of this then please leave me a little review and/or message - thanks :) Love you guys :)**

**BottumOFDABottle - yes I watch True Blood and I had to borrow that scene cos there was something EXTREMELY hott about that - I am definitely a card carrying Team Eric member :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Finally Over!

_**Chapter 3 – Finally Over!**_

_**An Hour Later; Selena's House;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Finally the Police had let us go. Selena's boss; Doug Peterson had called the shop and told her to just close it up, make sure that it was locked tight and go home to get some rest. In all honesty it was clear that Selena needed that more than anything and as I glanced across at her laid out on the sofa with an afghan placed around her; she looked so small and fragile. I knew that wasn't really her because she was a force of pure magic; I had seen that when I fed from her, I had seen the huge potential for powerful Witchcraft bubbling ferociously in the pit of her soul. Unfortunately she didn't know it was there but I knew that with all Supernatural beings; when the time was right it would most definitely present itself to her.

Gripping the hot mug of herbal tea that her best friend Talia had made for her, she seemed to be off in another world. I wanted to know what she was thinking but I didn't want to invade her privacy. I had learned very easily how to shield my own thoughts and how to block out the thoughts of others. This was taking all of my mental strength to keep the shield in place though and that was something I had never experienced.

Dragging my eyes away from her – I took in the surroundings of the house. The girls had definitely a unique style between them. Everything was earthy; the pale shades of earth were adorning the walls, wood was a huge factor in this house and I could smell the incense that had been burning, I could feel the lingering magic that had been tapped in to from maybe this very room. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I hadn't had many dealings with Witches so I didn't know all that much about them. They just never seemed like the kind of people that I had wanted to meet but now that I knew Selena, I knew that I had been missing out on something magical (excuse the pun).

The corner sofa was made of brown suede and it was the most comfortable thing that I had ever sat on. The room gave a warm and comfortable glow as it seemed to swallow me whole. The walls were plastered with photos of Family and friends. People I had seen when I had fed on Selena. It was like I already knew them when obviously I hadn't even met them. I guess that was the true power of having a 'Blood Tie' with someone.

Who would have thought that I could have a 'Blood Tie' with a Witch?

Definitely not me; I had always been so careful when I fed. I had always picked women who attracted me but not such an overpowering connection that I would end up risking that one thing that made all Vampires slaves to their own will. There was absolutely no way that I would be able to deny myself of Selena now. I had messed up and I had to deal with it the only way I could and that was by not lying to myself. Not that I could lie anyway because I know that Selena had felt it too; that was obvious from the way that she kept stealing little glances at me.

"You must have been so scared," Talia said handing her friend a cigarette before offering me one too, which I accepted.

"I really was – especially before Jeff got there – he's my hero," she replied.

Instantly I coughed on my coffee – people assumed that blood was what we needed to sustain our lives and for the most part that was true but it didn't mean that I didn't eat or drink human condiments. I had never been called anyone's hero before – I was a Vampire, I was usually the thing that was scared off by heroes.

"I don't know about th-!" I started to object.

"Accept the compliment blood sucker – its not often that she hands them out," Talia smiled at me.

There was no malice in Talia's words and as I looked at her beautiful features, I could see that the girl was almost as stunning as Selena was. There was an aura around her too – something that caused her to be like a beckon to male suitors. I could sense that she had been popular for the majority of her life and I knew that to be true because of Selena's mind.

With long electric blue hair, gorgeous dark eyes that sparkled with magic and a heart shaped face with lightly tanned flesh, full pouty lips which were similar to Selena's – I knew that this girl was a heartbreaker. Hidden underneath a pair of baggy PJ's she had a curvious body not unlike Selena once again. In fact the girls were so alike that, had I not known the difference, I would have assumed they were sisters.

"Thank you Jeff," Talia said watching me closely.

It was easy to read her – again because of the connection that I had formed with Selena – Talia was a proud girl, she was extremely fierce about her friends and Family and she would do anything that she could for them. I had seen the fear in her eyes when Selena had come home earlier and told her what had happened in the station. Managing to pluck a few thoughts from her head, I could tell that Talia didn't like Selena working in that petrol station in the middle of nowhere, late at night and she was worried that Selena wasn't coping with her forced split from Dixon.

"For what?"

"Just for being there and protecting her," she replied flicking her cigarette in the ashtray on the large oak coffee table.

"It was my pleasure," I replied and felt that hunger knawing at me again. My mouth was watering, my stomach ached desperately and my veins throbbed in their anger at being deprived of what they seeked.

A long sensual moan came from across the room where Selena was sucking on her cigarette as if her life depended on it. My eyes watched her closely, taking in every last minuet detail of her frame. I was smitten there definitely was no denying that; just the way she looked, the scent of her – being that of a Witch – it had never truly turned me on before and I had known a couple of Witches in my time but there was something different about Selena. There was something underneath all of her persona that I just couldn't quite put my finger on but I was enticed by the thought of getting to know her.

I knew that it was wrong and I knew the punishment for such a crime but damn it, there was just something there that couldn't be ignored. I wanted to spend hours upon hours with her; I wanted her to feel more than she ever had before. I wanted to seduce her and I wanted to taste her again, I wanted to make love to her like both our lives depended on it.

"You ok sweetie?" Talia asked looking to her friend with nothing but concern on her face.

"What? Shit sorry – yeah I'm fine, just a little freaked after what happened you know?" she replied with a bear faced lie.

Avoiding looking at me, she smiled at her friend. I knew that she knew I had heard what she had been thinking and the majority of it had been mirrored with my own thoughts. Images had been conjured in her head – our naked bodies writhing in unison with one another, the tint of blood hung in the air and our lips were locked in a frantic kiss as we were grinding in a slow and passionate demeanour. Once again my trousers tightened and I had to lean forward to hide it from view, veins throbbed erratically and my mouth was watering with desire.

"Awe sweetie – I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there," her friend replied moving to her side and giving her a big hug.

"It's not your fault," Selena replied relishing the hug and comfort that her friend was giving her.

Even from across the room, I could feel the heat of her body calling to me – as a Vampire I was usually cold but when I fed on a human; it was like I was being warmed up from the head downwards. It was a weird sensation that I couldn't for the life of me understand. Then I could smell the arousal coming from her and it was all I could do to stop myself from pouncing on to her from across the room.

"Jeff are you staying a while?" Talia asked me.

"If it's ok with Selena!" I replied knowing before she opened her mouth that it was indeed ok.

"Of course it's ok!" she finally said before turning to her friend. "You tired honey?"

"Yeah I'm beat! I will see you in the morning though," Talia replied leaning down and kissing her friends head before coming over to me and telling me it was a pleasure to meet me and that she hoped to see me again. Before she disappeared she thanked me one last time.

The room seemed to rise in desire the minute that Talia's bedroom door closed, my need was threatening to explode out of me and as I looked at Selena I could see that she was feeling the exact same way. In an instant I was across the room and brushing her hair away from her face; looking down at the spot where I had fed from her to find that the scar was almost healed. I was somewhat taken aback by that – usually it took a full day for it to heal. Maybe this was something to do with the fact that she was a Supernatural being too.

I made the fatal mistake of meeting her eyes with my own and I could have sworn that in that moment; she had placed some kind of spell on me.

"Hold me?" she asked in a soft tone that coursed through me so desperately that I was left light headed – that had never happened to me before.

I didn't need asking twice as my arms slipped around her curves and slowly pulled her towards me. I was trembling as much as she was or she was affecting me with her trembling; I couldn't be sure because I was feeling so many things that I had never felt before. I didn't want this moment to end; I wanted to stay here for as long as it was possible.

Reading her mind to get a better understanding of what she was feeling – I heard her muttering to herself about the events of the whole night and how they had freaked her out. Not just me feeding on her and the connection that had sparked from that but from the robbers and how they had clearly wanted to do awful things to her. Deep down, although she was trying to bury it, she was scared out of her mind. Everything had come crashing in on top of her in one go. In her mind, she finally realized that although she had loved Dixon, she had never felt as close to him as she had when we were alone in that shop tonight.

"Will you stay?" she asked me.

"I can't – I need to – I have to get home before sunrise," I replied feeling more than disappointed.

"We have a-a base-basement you could sl-sleep there," she suggested. "There's no windows, the room is cool and comfortable or it can be warm if you prefer! Please; I just I-I feel better with you around,"

Nodding my head to her request she relaxed in my arms and I knew that it had taken a lot for her to admit that she felt better with me here because she was so used to being in control. Everything in her life had been in moderation, she had learned to control her inner cravings and her magic and I think that might have been why she hadn't been able to practise tonight because she had gotten so used to pushing it down and now it just remained down.

I was still buzzing from the little of her blood that I had taken – that was how powerful she was if she could just learn to tap into it and accept herself for the powerful Witch that she was meant to be then she'd be fine.

_**Selena's POV;**_

My body caved against Jeff's – it was a weird feeling to me to be this close to him and know his inner most secrets. I had witnessed so much when he had fed on me, I had thought that I wouldn't feel a thing but the connection had been sparked and there was no denying that.

"What are we going to do?" I asked shyly.

I wanted nothing more than for him to take me in to the bedroom, close the door and make love to me and feed on me until the sun comes up.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. Great he wasn't exactly filling me with confidence here. "I have never had this kind of connection with someone before – I had honestly thought that it was one of those stupid myths, like the soul mate ones that human's tell themselves to justify all kinds of things,"

"But now we know that its real – we have to figure out what to do,"

"I know," he sighed heavily. "I just don't even know where to begin – I mean I like you but I don't even know you. Although after feeding on you; it feels like I have known you a whole lifetime,"

"I know what you mean," I replied.

Seeing Jeff in his thoughts as a human had been something that I had never thought I would witness. I guess I figured that when you became a Vampire; you lost all the memories of who you were when you were human – sort of like an amnesiac. Kind of like Drew Barrymore's character in 50 First Dates when her mind gets wiped every night, like a clean slate.

"No it doesn't work that way," Jeff chuckled softly brushing his long fingers through my hair and I could feel my entire body caving in to relaxation.

"Wow I don't think I will ever get used to you being able to hear my thoughts," I giggled allowing my fingers to lightly travel up over his arm.

From being so close to him it was like standing next to a tombstone in a cemetery in the middle of winter. The outline of his body was rock hard and it centred all the way into his body and he was as cold as stone that had been battered by the wind for days on end.

"You know something? – I don't think that I'll ever get used to it either," he admitted as his lips pressed down on the top of my head affectionately.

What was happening here?

Was I embarking on another forbidden relationship?

Could I handle that?

Feeling the shiver coming from Jeff's body, I was sure that I wouldn't ever find someone who I had this kind of connection with ever again. I had thought that I was in love with Dixon – no I had been in love with Dixon, this thing with Jeff was just something completely new and definitely different to anything else that I had ever experienced.

Why the hell was I always attracted to the men that I couldn't have?

Because I liked the thrill of having something forbidden?

No – well yes, but it wasn't like that. I had, had genuine feelings for Dixon and he had the same feelings for me. I was spiritually bonded with Jeff now; I was feeling things that I had never even imagined to be possible.

It was a known fact that female Witches were destined to spend the majority of their lives alone. We definitely had a complicated line – Witches were a dying breed now because when we did find a male Witch or Wizard, whatever you want to call him, it was predominantly females that we gave birth too so there weren't all that many male Witches left in the world; especially in a small back water town in the south of America.

It wasn't fair to expect a young woman to go through life never experiencing love just because there was a shortage in her species. The species that she was lawfully expected to mate with for life.

It seemed somewhat barbaric to me anyway. Its not like a Vampire and Witch could have a child anyway. It just wasn't going to happen. Genetically it couldn't because Vampire's just couldn't produce live sperm. That much I did know about the species from what we had covered in Species Relations at college.

"Do you enjoy college?" Jeff asked and I realized that he had been listening to me again.

"I really do – I just, I was always raised to know who and what I was. In the beginning my Mom wanted me to be around human children but it didn't work out too well -!"

"How come?" Jeff asked me.

"Well I was put in to human pre-school with a bunch of human children, obviously, well this one day I noticed that this boy had a Twinkie and I wanted it; he wouldn't hand it over so in the end I just used my mind to transport it from his hand into mine,"

Jeff let out a long, loud rumble of laughter that seemed to warm my shivering body. Not that I was really cold but it was like I had been in desperate need to just feel normal again that hearing him laughing at me was like the calming experience that I had desperately craved.

I could still remember that day as clear as if it were happening all over again. The scared look on the little boy's face, the screaming that had erupted when the other kids had seen what I had done, the fear on the teacher's face as she realized that I was something more than human. After that it was like they all feared me, they thought that I would turn them in to toads or something but for 5 years I stayed at that school. 5 years is a long time to go without a friend.

"You must have been so lonely," Jeff offered as his hold on me tightened just that little bit more.

"I really was – but you learn to deal with it but the final straw came when a new girl started school, she had obviously heard the rumours about me and she started picking on me – for about 4 months this went on for until one day I just snapped and I ended up pulling her chair out from under her; she cracked her head on the side of the table and ended up bleeding all over the place.

My Mom was called in to school and I was suspended immediately – everyone was scared of me, they wouldn't meet my eyes and they sniggered behind my back. What could I do?

From that day forward, I have controlled my power with so much determination that I don't even fully enjoy being a Witch for the most part," I explained to him.

That was the first time that I had ever really told that story to anyone – but then again what was the point in hiding it when he could just shift through my thoughts and find out everything for himself anyway.

"I have to tell you that, that is a tragedy – I can tell that you have the potential to be one of the most powerful Witches that we have ever known," Jeff informed me.

That just scared me more than I had been already – I didn't know what the hell I was capable of. I could end up really hurting someone and I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscious.

"You have to have a little faith in yourself baby," Jeff whispered softly bending his lips to my neck.

The gentle sensation of his tongue licking along the wound where he had bit me sparked that wild abandonment feeling that I had experienced the first time around. In the matter of seconds, I was putty in his arms, I was unable to stop the way I felt, I couldn't fight the connection or the attraction that I had to this man and I didn't want to fight it. I wanted to give in and I wanted to relish every blissful second that it afforded me.

Slowly he urged me to turn around in his arms so that I was facing him and as we came face to face there was a silent agreement passing between us that we were willing to take this chance.

Was I crazy?

I had only just really started talking to him tonight – but that didn't matter because at the end of the day; the heart wants what the heart wants and rocking through to my very core, I knew that I wanted Jeff. The slow but precise movement of his fingers on my body; stroking every area of me, finding the pleasure spots with ease by reading my mind and kissing me so erotically that once again I was close to exploding without actual penetration. That had most definitely never happened to me before.

No man had ever had this kind of control over me – I was in real trouble this time around. I didn't think that I would be able to walk away from him.

**_R/N - _THANKS for those who are reading and reviewing; it makes me happy to know that you enjoy it so if you want more just keep leaving little reviews; I love you guys to bits and I can't say thank you enough :D**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Talk about Sex!

_**Chapter 4 – Let's Talk About Sex.**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I still couldn't believe the power of this connection; with every soft gentle kiss that I placed to those beautiful full ruby red lips, I felt an even deeper pull inside me. It was the weirdest feeling in the world to have but it was also the most amazing thing to feel. It was like 2 broken halves of a coin coming back together. The air around us was rippling with desire and hunger, I was sure that if someone were to walk in the room right in this moment; they would be able to see the chemistry flowing between us.

Realigning myself towards the edge of the sofa so that I could very gentle push Selena backwards until she was trapped underneath me with no where to go and that was my predator side coming out in me. I wanted her at my complete mercy – I wanted her to understand what it felt like to be with a Vampire for real because before we took this any further, she had to be sure that she could handle it. As a species we were extremely proud and everything had to be on our terms – power was ours, domination was ours and relationships were to go at our pace. In essence it took someone special who would be able to handle being with me.

I could over power her with just a flick of my hand – something that she may eventually be able to beat me at. Especially if she ever got a grip on her magic; but even then I wouldn't give it up easily.

I was most definitely more dominant than she was – being a man, being a Vampire just made it work out that way. Being with a female Vampire was where all the fun came in; we would fight and have sex trying our best to be the alpha in the relationship, so to speak.

Vampires as a rule hated being surrounded, which was why we were always the one to instigate how fast or how slow relationships went. I didn't know why this was; maybe it had to do with something about the predator gene that came whenever you were turned.

I guess I was just hoping against hope that Selena would be able to deal with it. I didn't want to blow this; I had been alone for way too long now. Of course being with Selena wasn't without its problems but at the end of the day I was willing to take the chance and I just hoped against hope that she was just as willing as I was to give this a go. For the first time ever; I had the feeling that I never wanted to leave a woman's side.

Since I had been turned there had only ever been one woman who had held that power over me – my sire – Ruby. There had been absolutely nothing that I wouldn't have done for that woman. In my eyes she had done no wrong, she had introduced me to this whole new side of myself and I hadn't been able to fight the connection that had come from something so completely consuming and intimate. I had a feeling that most Vampires felt that way about their maker. It was something primal and instinctual that couldn't be described because unless you hadn't been through it you just couldn't understand.

"I under-understand!" Selena panted bringing her chin forward and hiding that gorgeously enticing neck from my assault.

"Oh Hell you do?" I looked in to her eyes and I could see that because she had been in my head – she could understand much better than most, because she had been able to access my feelings and watch the moment in vivid colour as it played over in my head and because she knew that I had felt so much pain that the only way I could have felt better was by either dying or somehow getting rid of the pain.

It had definitely not been my intention to broadcast all of those thoughts in to her but once again that 'Blood Tie' had gotten the better of me and I had underestimated its power.

"I know that you were slipping – I could – I can feel the way you hurt all over, I can feel it creeping through my body, I can feel the way it made you sluggish and the horror that it inflicted on you. I can feel the way you had felt relief when you had woken to find that your pain was gone – I think that anyone who would do that for a human; you know stop suffering? Should be rewarded not condemned," she explained and in my eyes I think that I fell in complete lust with her in that precise moment.

"You're amazing Selena,"

"Say it again?"

"You're ama-!"

"No just my name?" she pleaded with me as her long fingers trailed light seductive lines over my back and I was shuddering hard against her. The glint in her eyes shone brighter than any star I had ever seen.

"Selena," I whispered leaning in to her ear and pressing my lips to the spot just under the lobe and felt the way her entire body trembled against me. "Selena," I whispered and once again another tremble rocked through her and she let out a long satisfied moan. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Yes – oh Goddess yes!" she panted softly.

Holding her fragile frame to my body I asked her for the directions to her room and she whispered in my ear so slowly and deliberately that I was fighting with all my strength not to slam her in to the wall and take her right now. I was blinking rapidly as I tried to remain focused but the soft sensational feel of her lips on my neck was more than I could stand; her teeth nipped but without the power of the fangs, she couldn't break the skin but it didn't stop me from getting excited.

Kicking the door closed behind me, I was surprised to find that her room was decorated in a much different mood than the rest of the house that I had seen – this room had a Turkish feel to it. Large cushions and pillows littered the floor, there was no bed apart from a mattress on the floor; it had actually been placed in to the flooring and the dark reds, oranges, blues, purples and other rich colours complimented the decoration perfectly. The scent of Vanilla incense hung heavy in the air.

Gently resting her on the floor, I pulled the shirt from her body and was surprised to see the abundance of tattoo's that littered her flesh; there was literally no free space on her arms, her chest was slowly getting covered and I was sure that if I turned her around; her back would be the absolute same.

"Jeff I do-don't want you to-to think that I-I'm leading you on – but I do-don't want to go-go any further -!" she started to panic as her soft, satin smooth hands threw my own shirt across the room and they came to rest on my bare chest; her fingers lightly stroking through my chest hair.

"That's ok Selena – we take this at your pace," I replied.

Had I just actually said that?

I was so used to using my powers of glamour on women to get them to do what I wanted whether they wanted too or not – but there was something about this woman that made me almost feel my human side once again. I didn't want to push her, I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and I sure as hell didn't want her to think that I was using her for something that she obviously wasn't ready for.

I didn't even know if this was the way I was supposed to feel towards my 'Blood Tie' – but I had the feeling that I was acting the exact way that I was meant to act. With a 'Blood Tie' – it had to be mutually consentable; my glamour would not work on her anymore; now that we had shared one another's minds; it would be easy for her to deflect any glamour that I tried to use on her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she led me on to the floor and on to the mattress where we were going to spend a long amount of time getting to know one another and touching one another and feeding on one another.

Lying on the soft mattress side by side; facing one another and I was surprised to see the sparkle in her beautiful eyes that still seemed as if there was a tint of red in them. It was like blood; that was another misconception about Vampires – our eyes certainly don't turn a different colour when we have fed or when we are hungry. When we were hungry our eyes became more intense and when we were full they would look a little bit like a stoner's eyes would look.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked running the tips of my fingers down the side of her fragile features.

"You mean 2 questions –" she smirked at me with a hint of mischievousness.

"Huh?"

"Well that was a question and I assume that wasn't what your original question was – because that would be just stupid," she smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle loudly.

"Smart ass!" I whispered gently flicking her ear. Sometimes it was hard for me to remember when I was around humans that they weren't as strong as I was but with the trailing line of her fingers running over my chest definitely wasn't going to let me forget. "I just wanted to ask if you wear contacts?"

"No – why?"

"It's just that your eyes seem to have a tint of red in them,"

"Yes – I know; I get asked that a lot. I don't know what it is but I have always had a tint of red in them. My Mom said it's just our Goddesses way of letting people know that I am special," she blushed as her head slowly bent to hide from what she had just revealed.

"Don't do that gorgeous," I gently hooked my finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet mine.

Brushing my lips against her own; I could feel the tremble in them and the way that she gasped silently; it was the kind of thing that a normal human would never have heard or even felt. "You're so gorgeous and I can't – believe that you are here in my arms, I can't believe that we have talked all those times in the past but never actually – I thought for sure that you wouldn't have noticed me the way that I had noticed you," brushing my lips against hers once again.

Every part of me tingled as her eyes met mine and I could see the genuine surprise in them. Even when I had noticed her in the past; I had been worried that I was making my attraction obvious – now it was clear that she had absolutely no idea.

"You can't be for real," she tried to giggle. I was surprised at the way she seemed to view herself.

"Let me show you just how for real I am,"

Sliding my fingers over her full pouting lips and feeling the way she seemed to sink further in to the mattress below us. This connection between us was more than anything that I had ever experienced and I knew that I kept thinking the same thing but I couldn't seem to stop myself – she was so much more than I had ever thought I was entitled too.

I was more than aware of what I was – I wasn't the tortured silent Vampire that was portrayed in recent culture. I was a killer, I had predatory instincts that I could barely contain. I had killed people, I had drank from people and not cared about what or how they felt. I was one of the people at the top of the food chain and while I was worried about what she thought about that, I couldn't fight the deep rooted urge that had grown in me.

My finger trailed down over her neck; using my nail to slowly break the skin; the smell of her blood was intoxicating. I had never smelt anything with such a powerful pull for me. The scent went straight to my head; I could happily drown in this moment and slowly kissing every available space of her flesh on my way down towards that tantalising taste that had dragged me in to her.

I was addicted and I was surprised at how easy it had captured me.

Nothing had ever felt so powerfully enticing, I had to remember that I couldn't drain her but for the love of God; it would take all my strength and willpower to actually remember that. With the feel of her trust building in the room; made me feel more human than I had in the longest time.

_**Selena's POV;**_

I couldn't stop myself from being transported in to the mind of the man who had captured a side of me that I had never even known existed. Memories of his turning slammed in to my subconscious – every last feeling that Jeff had felt while his life had drained away from him and the way he had embraced the darkness that had lured him.

'_The night air was thick with the scent of the storm that had just passed through the town. Matt had just come home from being on the road – I was still on leave from the company because I couldn't continue on with the relentless routine that we were expected to __do._

_My back hurt in places that I didn't even know had existed, my neck felt like it was barely even staying in place and my sleep pattern was so fucked up because of all the different time zones that we would visit in the space of a week. Some days I could feel every breath was causing my psychical pain. _

_Even now as I sat here with the woman who had introduced herself as Ruby; I could feel my neck tensing so tightly that I was left feeling somewhat sick. My legs were twitching like they had a mind of their own and it wasn't surprising to me to see the way Ruby was talking to me about the pain that I felt. I could hardly believe that she had noticed; because I was always so good at trying to make sure that no one could see that I was struggling – it was like she could read my mind,'_

My stomach felt like it was knotting with excitement – I had never felt anything feel so blissful. Jeff's touch was as soft as a feather; it was almost like he was scared that he was going to hurt me. I felt like I was treasured, I felt like somehow I was being given the chance to experience the kind of life that I would have if there were more male Witches around here.

The sharp sting of his teeth breaking through my flesh and then the almost blissful feeling of being swept up in desire that was making me entire body buzz with the kind of passion that had seemed like I had being experiencing all my life. As Jeff fed from me; his hands were roaming every inch of my bare flesh. Every touch, every long stroke of his hands, every feather light caresses was breaking me in to tiny beads of sweat as my body felt like it was being ignited in fire. My mind shut down, as I gave all of myself over to this Vampire lying next to me. My body caved in and accepted the incredible seduction that he was reigning down on me.

The soft sensation of his tongue lapping up the running fountain of blood; he was being extremely careful not to waste any droplet and it made me feel like I was special. In his eyes I was beautiful and I was worth feeding from.

Did every person feel like this when they were being fed upon?

Before I could open my mouth to ask him the thought drifted away from me as I became further embedded in Jeff. It felt like I was in some kind of dream; I can feel the power of his amazing frame, I can feel the way he was holding back as much as he possibly could but because of this 'Blood Tie' it just wasn't possible. We were slaves to the way we felt and what this connection had invoked inside us.

Pulling back from my neck, I could see the last remaining traces of my blood around his mouth; gently wiping my finger across the stains and rubbed them against his lips. A long and merciful moan escaped his chest and it was the most primal thing that I had ever heard.

"You taste so fucking good," he growled as his tongue slipped out and greedily drew the trace of my blood in to his mouth. "I don't even think you know how much I crave you,"

My back arched from the bed as he gently pushed me on to my back and his hands were everywhere. The line of his vision followed his hands and I could see the erotic look sparking in those eyes. I was drowning and trembling out of control, I was more turned on than I had ever been with Dixon.

Dixon had been my first and he had taught me so much; we had experimented as much as we could and I had learned things that probably some porn stars were shy of trying. Not that I was saying I was a pistol in the sack but I knew enough to ensure that my partner was fully satisfied. Unable to stop myself, I let out a long and satisfied moan as his hands curled around my breasts. Instantly my nipples were erect and sensitive sending jolts of tingles to vibrate and speed through me at a rate that was exhilarating. Knowing that he had me a quivering mess next to him, he turned up the heat a little more as his thumbs grazed lightly against the darkened buds that were pointing at him.

"Can-I-feed-can-I-taste-you?" I panted as his grazing increased in pressure and it was like he had found the exact spot that drove me out of my mind.

I didn't know if it was because I had magic running through me but every erogenous spot in my body seemed to crackle with sensitive nerves. All the while his tongue was still lapping at the seeping blood which he would periodically lean over to reopen with those beautiful fangs.

Without as much as a question; his nail moved to his collarbone and sliced the flesh open until the crimson fluid was seeping, almost beckoning me towards him. My lips touched his flesh lightly and it was like a spark of chemistry striking through my veins; bringing me to life. Long growls emitted from him as my lips hungrily latched on to his broken flesh. While one hand remained on one breast; his other began to trail across my stomach; breaking me out in more beads of sweats and heat.

"_Mmmmm yes that's it baby – harder!" _he ordered and instantly I knew that he preferred the more primal force of love making.

Sucking on his blood harder warranted me another long moan that did nothing to calm the raging fire between my legs. I could feel my panties getting wet and I could feel myself getting ready to implode with that earth shattering orgasm he had caused in the petrol station earlier. Gentle nipping at my nipple cornered me in the space where I felt like I was being tortured with pleasure.

What the hell was happening to me?

I was lost in Jeff, I was lost in the exotic taste of his blood; the way it made me feel strong, the way it was filling and mixing with my own blood and it was like a surge of magical power that could rival even the best orgasm of my life.

Was the room on fire?

I couldn't decide as the heat between us grew higher and higher; the bed felt like it was on fire, his flesh felt hot and clammy but it was turning me on. The tang of power and desire in his blood was making me high. I had never felt so light and carefree in my life. And that was when his hand brushed against my most sensitive area. Before I even knew what I was doing; my hips were bucking against his touch while I kept drinking and sucking on the wound he had torn in his flesh.

"_Mmmmm yes, oooooohhhhhh mmmmm that feels so good!" _he groaned in to my ear as his head tilted to watch me from this angle. _"Mmmmmm that is so hot to watch!"_

And as my eyes followed his down to watch him rubbing against my pussy, and he was right; it was hot. Something carnal awoke inside me and I couldn't fight the way it seemed intent on controlling my body. My hand slid down my body until I was joining him in rubbing against the pleasure point.

"_You're driving me crazy!" _he groaned desperately.

"_Pot, kettle and pan springs to mind," _I managed to pant as he gently pushed against me until he was in between my thighs and his throbbing cock was taking over from our hands. Pinning my own to the pillow above my head had him growling loudly.

Heavy petting with a man had never earned such amazing feelings to ignite and before I knew what was happening; he was kissing me with a frenzy that blocked out the scream from ripping out of my throat as my orgasm hit. At that exact same moment his own was tearing through his body in a violent force and he was biting down on my neck once again. I would never have thought that pleasure and pain could mesh together so wildly that I would become addicted to it. My eyes rolled back in my head and I was arching clear off the bed. This man was going to be the death of me in one way or another.

Sending a silent prayer to my Goddess for putting this creature in my path and giving me something that I thought that I would never have again since Dixon.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for reading and reviewing; your comments make writing worthwhile and I appreciate you taking the time. There is a hell of a lot more to come so if you want more, then you know what to do ;) Love you guys to bits :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5 I Know What I'm Doing!

_**Chapter 5 – I Know What I'm Doing.**_

_**The following morning;**_

_**Talia's POV;**_

I was always awake before the sun came up – it didn't matter what time I went to bed, I would wake at exactly the same time every morning. I used to be bothered by that because unlike most people my age; I had never experienced what it felt to have a lie in. Now I was kind of glad of the early morning; it meant that my body clock was perfectly tuned and for a Witch; that was a good thing.

When I had stumbled past Selena's room, Jeff had just been letting himself out. It looked to me that he was flushed and, even though I didn't actually know him, I could see that he was radiating happiness. Something that I had never thought was possible for a Vampire; unless they were feeding of course.

Was my friend ok?

I wasn't what you would call speciest; which was our word for racist. I had adored Dixon when I had gotten to know him and I had plenty of other friends who weren't of the same species as me. But Vampires were hard to predict; they had a carnal sense that meant the majority of them didn't have a conscious. I just hoped that Selena knew what she was doing if she was thinking of getting involved with a Vampire. After all that she had gone through with Dixon; I had thought that she might have learned that it wasn't worth the hassle of being with someone that could essentially end up putting her to jail.

'The night of Outing' had been the night when all Supernatural beings let the world know that they weren't in anyway just a nightmare. Things had been set in motion, people were placed in places of power and when the time was right – we had made our move. People were shocked at first, then they were scared and unsure of how to deal with the news but then things had died down, and we had been more or less accepted by society. I didn't pretend to know the politics of why the Supernatural Underworld had decided to go public and in many ways I figured that it wasn't for the sake of being sick of hiding.

Everything had changed in the space of a few hours that night. Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifter, Witches and any other Supernatural being that you could think of were voted in to places of power – we resurrected our own police force and we built our own jails. Everything had been thought through down to the letter and those on the Supernatural council took their roles very seriously – the majority of the Underworld wanted to get along and just go about their business but there were the select few who just didn't care. We were definitely divided and if Selena were to carry on breaking the laws she was going to be seen as a threat to the way things had become. I didn't want that for her.

I knew that she had loved Dixon deeply – they had been so good together and in their minds it hadn't mattered that they were of different species. Back in the day before we had been out in the open with the public – we had been able to date whoever we wanted. There had been no rules placed on us and there was nothing to stop us from having everything that we had wanted whether it be – interracial dating, killing someone who had wronged you or, in the instance of Vampires, killed someone just for fun. And that was where my worry for my friend came in – sure Jeff had seemed nice enough the previous night and he had saved my best friends life but he was still a Vampire. Unpredictable and vicious were what most people used to describe them and they were right. We had covered Vampires early on in our species relations class.

Sitting out on the back deck of our house, I thought about Jeff asleep in our basement for the day while the sun remained high in the sky. I wondered what he was after from my friend and I couldn't help but wonder if this time Selena was going to get in to real trouble.

"Morning sweetie," my friend in question burst through the door looking happy and, my Goddess, it was like she was glowing from head to toe.

"Morning – good night?" I asked as she sat down on the steps that led in to the large garden and sipped at her mug of morning herbal tea.

Selena was absolutely no use first thing in the morning until she had, had her morning caffeine fix and a nicotine buzz from a cigarette. I couldn't judge, I was much the same way and as she flicked her head back so she could get her hair out of her eyes, I could see the faint trace of a bite mark – that already looked to be healing – decorating her neck.

"You didn't!" I accused her.

"I like him," she replied knowing exactly what I was talking about as she caught me looking at the silver like mark on her flesh.

"Enough to go to prison?" I asked.

I could hardly believe that she had done this – Selena was impulsive and she was sometimes, reckless but she always did what was right and that was why she had ended things with Dixon when she had gotten caught. However, the burn in her eyes right now told me that she wasn't intending on doing what was right with Jeff – her eyes glowed with fascination and with lust as she thought about him and it wasn't hard to remember the same look in Jeff's eyes when I had caught him heading down to the basement.

Sighing heavily as I came to the conclusion that once again we would have to place a spell of deflection around the house so that she and Jeff wouldn't be detected when they were here.

"I won't let that happen," she smiled.

I could see her excitement at doing something illegal and dangerous – wasn't sleeping with a Vampire dangerous and exciting enough?

No she had to take it a step further and allow herself to get involved. I had always admired the fact that she didn't want to live by the rules and she did everything in her power to bend the majority of them to her will. Being as powerful as she was – it wasn't surprising that men of all species were drawn to her.

"Why? You just had a close call with Dixon – why are you willing to do this a second time?" I asked her as she threw me a cigarette before lighting her own.

"I know I did and I know that I would have done anything to change the way that turned out. I loved Dixon with a firey passion that I can't even explain to you right now – but with Jeff; it's so much more than that -!" she tried to explain before taking a long and deep draw on her cigarette.

"What more is there?" I was astonished.

When Selena and Dixon were alone in this house with me – it was like the air would crackle with desire. A wild and passionate desire that I guessed fit with Dixon since he was a Were-Panther. The whole animal instinct came out in his personality when he was his human self.

"Oh Goddess Tali; there is so much more. With Jeff it's like he can read my mind -!"

"You said that about Dixon,"

"No I mean seriously – literally – he can read my mind. Every single thing that has ever happened to me, every last little thought that I have ever had; he knows it. I can see everything that he has ever been through – Goddess, I saw the woman who made him and I saw the way he had fought hard to adjust to this new laws and -!"

"Wait you were in his head?" I asked shock dripping from every word.

"Yes," she nodded.

"You formed the 'Blood Tie' with Jeff?" I could hardly believe this.

"How do you know about that?"

"My Mom taught me,"

Being from Italy – my Mom stuck to the Italian Wiccan rule, and she taught me. In her eyes; she thought that it would be best if I was educated in every aspect of Wicca and she wanted me to remember my heritage. In Italy it was important for a Witch to know about every species; and that meant knowing everything down to the last detail of them and their ways – mainly because Witches were held in high regard in Italy. All forms of species; human and underworld beings called on Witches for help or for protection etc.

"'Lena do you know what this means?" I asked her.

"Well I can tell you that it means I have just experienced the most amazingly intense night with a man without actually having sex," she really was beaming and I even had to admit that she hadn't beamed this brightly with Dixon.

"Ok that I will give you but on a serious note -!"

"Who says having that kind of connection isn't serious?" she asked me flicking her cigarette in to the wind.

"Come on 'Lena, I am trying to be serious here," I said sternly. Slowly she nodded to let me know that she was listening to what I was about to tell her about the species of the man that she now had this unbreakable bond with. "The term 'Blood Tie' isn't as romantic as you think Selena; this is serious and it means a life long connection to this man -!"

"I know all of that – Jeff explained it to me," she said looking at me as if I had just sprouted 2 heads and was panicking for no reason whatsoever.

"Did he?"

Vampires weren't of the nature of being completely honest with anyone. As a species they were conniving, they were untrustworthy and they were ruthless. I doubted that he had told her all of that.

"Yes he said that because of the 'Blood Tie' he will always be able to feel me, and my emotions, he will always be able to tell where I am and what I am thinking. Obviously he will crave my blood more than anyone else's but isn't that kind of romantic?"

My head hung as I thought about what she had just said – sometimes she made me mad with her impulsive way of life. A lot of the times; she didn't think things through and she didn't think what kind of trouble that caused the people who loved her. When she had been involved with Dixon; she had been so besotted with him that she thought of no one but herself but then again, I knew that it was because she was in love but how could she be in love with a Vampire after one night with him?

I knew that everything was about to change and I couldn't see a way to stop it from happening. I wanted to save her but it just wasn't happening. Selena was lost in this much more than she could have ever imagine being.

_**Selena's POV;**_

Talia was the worrier out of the 2 of us and I knew that right now she was worried sick that something was going to happen to me at the hands of Jeff and the Supernatural court.

Me; I was much more laid back and tended to just go with the flow. Yes I was reckless, yes I didn't think things through properly and yes I was impulsive but that was exactly who I liked being. I liked the fact that I wasn't as prejudiced as some people and I liked the fact that I had a wide circle of friends.

"Romantic? Seriously? Can you hear yourself?" she asked me exasperated to the point where her hands were flying through the air and as always there were sparks of colour coming from them that showed that she was frustrated with me.

"Tali I know what I'm doing -!" I started to argue.

"Do you? Do you seriously think that being involved with a Vampire is going to make you happy in the long run?"

"I'm willing to give it a chance," I replied trying to understand where her anger was coming from.

I knew that in her heritage – Witches were taught never to trust fully but especially with a Vampire because of their brutal nature. Of course Talia wasn't the speciest that most Witches were and she had been nothing but polite and friendly with Jeff last night.

What had changed?

"'Lena do you know what 'Blood Tie' truly means?" she asked me and I sat there for a moment too long and she took that to mean that I didn't. "Being 'tied' to someone like a Vampire has had fatal results for some species – the 'tie' is strong and it can 'never' be broken – and yes maybe that seems romantic to you now but will it still seem romantic when Jeff is in your head all the time? Will it be romantic when he starts influencing you on your decisions or when he can tell you how to run your life? Because basically that is what 'Blood Tie' comes down to – possession and you're his now. It doesn't matter what happens between you – say you break up; what then?"

"We won't!"

I had to admit that I felt a pang of dread at what she was telling me. Jeff certainly hadn't explained it like that to me. I had thought that it was just the thinking and the connection that had been important but Talia was explaining things to me that I had never even thought that Jeff could be capable of but it was indeed his nature – there was nothing about him that made him different to other Vampires.

"Ok you are saying that now and I understand what you're feeling but just try to imagine it – Jeff will be able to tell when you are excited about a new guy, Jeff will be able to interfere because he will know exactly where you are at all times and he won't be able to stop himself because you belong to him. What happens if you get in trouble or you argue with someone? Jeff will see that as someone disrespecting you and he won't have any troubles in going after that person and exacting revenge," she explained.

Because of my relationship with Dixon, I had become an expert in hiding my feelings from people. I had, had too and I had, had to learn quickly so I was thankful for that little trait because I couldn't let my friend see that she had freaked me out with that.

I was never one to think about the future – or at least not too far in to it. I always took one day at a time but what if something did happen between Jeff and me – what if we did break up sometime down the line?

I would have to remember that everything I did would be open to scrutiny from him. Not that I believed that he was capable of something like that but then again, you could never be completely 100% sure of someone. I had put my trust in Dixon thinking that we would be together forever(something that wasn't hard for a free spirit like me to think; considering forever was only a day to me) but we had been caught by the Jury and we had to face the consequences and it had ended up breaking us. Sure it was for our own good but I knew that things could have continued if we had just been more careful.

"I know what I'm doing Tali," I said trying to sound more confident than I felt inside now.

"_What's wrong?" _Jeff's voice sounded in my head.

My entire body jumped with the fright of how unexpected that had been. Talia regarded me with suspicious eyes and I knew that she was just looking out for me. We had been best friends for so long that it was only natural for us to talk to one another like this – we were extremely protective of one another and had always been that way. We helped one another with school work, we shared the load of housework between us and we were always together. Even Dixon had passed comment on how much we were together.

What if Jeff didn't like it?

"_Selena – you need to slow down your thoughts; you're making me anxious," _Jeff's voice sounded again in my head.

Was this really possible?

Could we truly have a conversation with one another silently?

I didn't even know how to reply to him – was I supposed to just say the word in my head or think it?

Taking a deep breath; I focused my energy on him for a few moments and I could feel the way he was so anxious and worried that he was ready to come up the stairs from the basement and in to the daylight which would effectively kill him and I couldn't allow that to happen.

"_Sorry," _I just thought it instead of saying it out loud.

_"It's ok but what's wrong? Has something happened?" _he asked me.

This was insane – I was having a silent conversation with a man; we were talking to one another as if we were just in front of one another. I had never felt like this before.

"_No – you get some sleep – you must be beat after all that energy you used last night," _I sent the thought to him.

"_Mmmmm I am and I want to be in tip top shape to have a repeat performance tonight but – tell me what's wrong; are you in trouble?"_

"_No – Tali and I are just talking about school and stuff," _I replied. _"Its nothing important – try to get some sleep. I will see you when the sun goes down," _

"'Lena – are you ok?" Talia was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry -!"

"Are you ok? You totally zoned out there for a moment," she asked me.

"I'm fine just thinking about Jeff," I told her – which wasn't exactly a lie; she didn't need to know that we had been having a conversation inside my head.

"All right I can see that I won't be able to change your mind on him or what has happened – so I may as well hear all about it since I am your supportive best friend," she smiled and I knew that she was teasing but she was also being honest.

We had always shared our experiences with men with one another – it was all part of being a girl. Our Mom's had both taught us that if you can't confide in your Parent's; you should always confide in your best friend because at least then someone knows at all times what is going on with you – just in case something happened to you. It was a good rule and one that came from very liberal Parents; especially when almost all of our friends Parent's wanted to know everything about their children.

As I began explaining in detail what had happened between Jeff and me, I remembered lying in his arms for the majority of the night, I remembered feeling the simmering desire bubbling inside me at all times and once again it was ignited. I remembered the way he whispered sweet nothings in to my ear, I remembered the way he made me feel cherished and desired, I remembered the way he had touched me with such confidence and experience, I had remembered the way his lips had brushed against my tattoos and the generous remarks that he had made about them. I remembered the smell of him and his blood – which was really just an extension of his over all scent. I remembered thinking about the things that we were doing; without sex we had managed to pleasure one another. That wasn't something that I had ever had with another man before. I had always thought that sex was the only way to pleasure someone but Jeff had taught me differently.

Talia sat shocked and awestruck when I explained everything down to the last detail. I knew that she had never heard me talk like this about anyone but Jeff had broken through the walls I had built since I lost Dixon and he had made me see that just because the law saw things as wrong that wasn't necessarily true.

I knew that Dixon and I could never get back together and I appreciated the time we had spent together and I would always love him because he had been my first real love but now it was time to move on and Jeff was standing in front of me; just in reach to hold and I knew that this time; even if I was ordered to stay away – I wouldn't be able too.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for reading and reviewing; YOU ALL truly make writing worthwhile and I am glad that you are enjoying this - since it is a new revenue for my writing; I am happy and humbled by the reviews and comments - YOU guys mean the world to me and I love you all to bits :D So if you want more; you know what to do :D**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Together Again!

_**Chapter 6 – Together Again.**_

_**Sun Down;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The scent of the night called me out of slumber and I felt the need to stretch almost instantly. It had been more than comfortable down here in the girl's basement – a large sofa adorned the back wall where I had curled up in to a ball to sleep. My only disturbance had been the anxiety I felt from Selena earlier but since then it had been as if she were completely peaceful and chilled. It was hard to explain the smell of night; it was just like a built in radar for a Vampire; just like when we knew when sun light was rising.

Staring at the ceiling for a few moments, I thought about the drastic turn my life had taken the previous night. I hadn't been in the market for anything with anyone – usually I was much better off as just a loner but there was Selena; thrust in to my life permanently and I couldn't think of anyone better that I wanted to spend my time with.

I couldn't deny that her blood drove me crazy – with just the scent of it I became the dangerous predator that I was. All I could think about was draining her and turning her so that she could be with me all the time. I knew that it was wrong and that it was against the new laws and if I were a praying man, Hell if I believed in God at all, I would have been praying for help on how to handle this situation. I had never met a Vampire who had fallen for someone outside of his race before – but then again, since I had been turned I didn't embrace the whole Vampire world. Being solitary and on my own had been the way I liked it.

Remaining where I was lying, I thought about all the things that had changed in the world. Humans truly didn't seem to be afraid of much now. Sure the majority of them feared the Underworld creatures but some of them refused to even acknowledge our existence and that bothered some of the other species – I personally didn't care either way. As long as I was left alone; that's all that truly mattered to me. I had plenty of food sources – even though now with Selena, I wanted to be selfish and just feed from her, but that wasn't good for her since she wasn't exactly a creature of the night. It had been a long time since I had lay next to a sleeping body; damn she was gorgeous when she slept. All the lines that adorned her features while she was conscious were eased out and she looked like a Goddess.

When a Vampire slept; people tended to think we were dead since we didn't breath; our flesh was as white as paper and we didn't move. When Vampire's slept; they remained in the same position that they fell asleep in. I didn't know why or how but essentially I figured that it was the whole living dead thing.

The call of Selena's blood called to me where I was still curled on the sofa; it was becoming uncomfortable trying to deny myself, so I stretched and got up making my way up the stairs of the basement until I was pushing the door open and I could hear the chanting coming from the front room;

'_Goddess of night, please keep the contents of this house out of sight, of those who wish us harm.' _It was a simple sounding smell but I could see the girls standing around the table with a few ingredients littering the small table and the candles that were shimmering in the light breeze that came from the spell.

The minute that I walked in to the room; it brightened with a large spark of brilliant white light; it was much like a flash of lightening.

"Well that should keep the contents of the house hidden from the Jury," Talia commented as both girls lightly blew out the candles on the table; obviously unaware of me walking in to the room.

"Hey handsome; did you sleep ok?" Selena asked without looking round.

It definitely was going to take a while for me to get used to this 'Blood Tie' – if I were completely honest; I had never believed in this 'myth' until I was now experiencing it. For the most part the majority of Vampires believed that it was a bedtime story that had faded away with the elder Vampires. Even if there had been a sliver of me that had believed; I had certainly never thought that it could feel like this.

I was being consumed by the hunger that I felt for her blood, I was being invaded by her thoughts and as I watched her I knew that she was thinking about being alone with me again. If my heart had still been beating; it would have been dancing erratically at this moment. Instead; my tongue was tingling as the taste buds thought about her delicious taste; the way she seemed to taste of all things that you would associate with your favourites tastes. I had the distinct feeling that she would taste differently to every Vampire – it was almost like I figured she had, had the power to know what I would find enticing and that was how she tasted. My body buzzed with the need to feel close to her again and she shivered it was like she was reading my thoughts.

"_I can't wait to be close to you either," _she whispered which reinforced the fact that I was suddenly remembering the mental connection that we now shared.

If this was ever going to work; then we needed to make sure that we learned how to shield ourselves sometimes because living in one another's heads 24/7 would never work. We would end up driving each other out of our minds. I didn't want that.

"_I don't either," _she replied and it was then that she turned to look at me.

My stomach seemed to lurch as I realized that this could quite possibly be the one woman that I was going to end up being with. Not that I was sure I could love her; as a rule Vampires didn't love – I guess it was the whole dead thing. I didn't profess to be an expert on the subject. All I could go by was the way that I had felt over the years. There had never been love; there was no connection to the people that I fed from because I didn't allow it.

Making the little fire burn out, Selena got to her feet and moved towards me; the glint in her eyes, the smile on her face was overwhelming to me. I needed to get a grip on this if I were going to survive.

"So Jeff what are you planning on doing tonight?" Talia asked me as she emptied the burned out ingredients of the spell in to the fire in the centre of the wall.

"Well I am gonna have to go home -!"

"No!" Selena remarked.

"I have to beautiful – I need to let my brother know that I am ok for one," I replied brushing her hair behind her ear and letting my fingers lightly linger on her flesh until I could feel her shivering against me. The pout came to her lips instantly and it was all I could do not to reach out and grab that full plump flesh. "Why don't you 2 come with me?"

"What?" Talia asked snapping her head round to look at me.

"Well I want to get to know you Talia – especially if me and Selena are going to be spending a lot of time together; we are going to be a part of each other's lives and I don't want there to be any animosity between us – is that ok with you?"

"Yeah and we could put the same deflection spell on Jeff's house and his brothers," Selena suggested. "We are definitely going to have to be careful 'cos I can't lose him Tali,"

I could hear the pleading in her voice; I could feel the way she felt every single word that she was saying. I could feel the resolution in her voice; this was definitely something that she really wanted and I couldn't believe that I had become so lucky in the matter of a night.

The seductive glint in her eyes told me that she was agreeing with me. I could feel my body tingle from head to toe with just how close she was standing to me. I often wondered if as a species; our souls were missing. It had been a popular believe in the 90's thanks to TV shows like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel; but thinking about it as a Vampire; I felt like there was still a huge part of soul still stuck inside me. Maybe it wasn't the way it used to be – maybe I wasn't the way I used to be but there was most definitely still part of me in there because if there wasn't surely I wouldn't have been able to carry on wrestling and still love it, I wouldn't have been able to have my friends and Family around me without wanting to drain them and I sure as hell wouldn't be standing here with this woman in my arms and feeling the desperate hunger to drain and be able to actual sustain from doing it.

"Alright if that's what you want," Talia replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

Allowing myself to use my powers, I took a small peek into Talia's mind to see if there truly was a problem with me. What I saw shocked me more than I could even begin to imagine.

Selena in floods of tears after being told that her relationship with Dixon was to be over – the fact that she had, had no choice whatsoever and the fact that she hated being told what to do had struck a real sore spot inside her. I could see the days that Selena had spent in bed after it all, the way she just seemed so lifeless and unable to function.

I could hear the way Talia was afraid for her friend; and the majority of that fear wasn't out of worrying what I would do to her. It was more about the fact that she hadn't seemed to learn from her mistakes – Talia didn't think that Selena could get through another loss like the one she had faced when she had been told to give up Dixon.

"Oh thank you Tali, thank you!" Selena beamed so brightly that I swore the room appeared to sparkle for a mere second before she turned to her friend. "I'm gonna go get changed – you 2 play nice,"

With that she disappeared out of the room at a speed that only having my blood could create. After sharing as much as we had; it would be a long time before the effects of the Vampire blood in her system would wear off.

"Jeff -?" Talia started turning away from the little alter like table and stood to her feet.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" she asked me.

I admired the fact that Talia had stuck by Selena's side all through what had happened and that she continued to have her back meant that I wouldn't have to worry about Selena all that much when I was alone. Together the girls were clearly powerful and there was no doubt, no reason to doubt, that they could most definitely look after themselves.

Talia was a beautiful girl and she was definitely strong willed because it was taking all of my strength to capture her thoughts in my head. With beautiful brown eyes that sparkled after the use of such powerful magic; I would be surprised if she couldn't read minds herself. A small heart shaped face that sculpted out the most beautiful features and the way her long electric blue hair tumbled down behind her back like a water fall. The determination that she had was also an attractive quality that I somehow had the feeling my brother wouldn't be able to resist.

"Talia I promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that I never hurt her – I couldn't stand to live with myself if I did, I just couldn't!" I admitted honestly.

Even though it had only been a night – the kind of connection that I felt towards Selena was the kind that most people; well Human people, spent their entire lives trying to build with their chosen partner. In one night; Selena had become to mean more to me than I could even begin to explain.

It was crazy and I knew that most people wouldn't be able to understand it but it was there and I wouldn't fight it no matter what came in our way. The jury could try and find out what was going on, Hell they could even try and break us apart but it wasn't going to happen. Not now, not in the future – not ever!

_**An Hour Later; Matt's House;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

When Jeff had turned up on my doorstep with 2 beautiful girls, I wondered what he had managed to get himself in to now. It hadn't been the first time that he had managed to find himself caught in a threesome; it seemed that Human's weren't adverse to acting out their inner most sexual fantasies with a Vampire. I truly didn't understand that but I guess it had to do with the whole seductive, dangerous lure of something unknown.

However, after almost 5 minutes; it was more than clear that Jeff was besotted with the pretty red head named Selena and vice versa. The beautiful, no recap that, the sexy girl with them with the long blue hair was just along to keep her friend company and when they both started working magic; it was clear that they were Witches. With a bright crackle which included the stunning spark of pure white light, they began to clean up behind them until everything was placed back in the bag that they had taken with them.

"You seem to be pretty clued up on the whole Witch deal," I said to her as Selena and Jeff once again became wrapped up in one another.

"Yeah – we've been practising for the majority of our lives," she replied giving me the brightest smile that I had ever seen. "Our Mother's started us young,"

"What about your Dad's?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

There was a cool and calming nature about this woman that I just couldn't put my finger on – like Selena seemed more firey and energetic, while Talia seemed to be the more rational of the 2. I could most definitely understand that; Jeff was like Selena more than anyone would have been able to tell and I was the one who seemed to relate to Talia. I was forever, trying to remind my brother that he wasn't Human anymore and he couldn't just get involved with anyone.

The Supernatural laws were clear and there was no room for error; Vampires were allowed to feed on Human's, they were allowed to have sex (mainly because they just couldn't make Human's pregnant, which meant that there was no cross breeding likely to happen) but relationships were completely out of the question between them. I figured the law was a stupid one but it had to be followed just like the Human law had to be followed.

"Both dead," Talia said so matter of factly that it shocked me for a mere second.

"I'm so sorry -!" I began to apologise to her.

"No don't be," she replied holding up her hand to me. "They were pretty much worthless anyway; the minute they found out our Mother's were pregnant, they took off – it was hard for a long time but then my Mom moved over here to America and she met Selena's Mom and they became best friends. Selena and I were raised as sisters, our Mom's lived in the same house and we all just became Family,"

"So where are you from originally?" I asked her.

"Italy,"

"Wow – see if I were smarter, or paid more attention in high school, I could surprise you with saying something flattering in Italian but sorry,"

The sound of her laugh was amazing; it was what I imagined to be the sound of a Fairy laughing and I found myself smiling along with her.

"That's ok – I don't expect you to -!"

"I want too,"

I didn't know how I knew that she was going to say that she didn't expect me to be nice to her just because my brother had this thing, whatever it was, with her friend. It wasn't like that – not even in the slightest. There was a deep rooted attraction there and it was one that I most definitely couldn't deny.

"Thank you," she blushed heavily as her eyes dropped to the ground.

"So how did those 2 end up meeting?" I asked hearing the light hearted screeching that came from Selena out back.

"Selena works out on that really old petrol station on the way out of town – you know the one right?"

"Harold's?" I asked.

"Yeah that's the one – she was working last night when she was held at gun point by 2 damn fucking hicks looking to score some easy money and most probably an easy lay; Jeff just happened to be going in to the shop for smokes, I think that's what he said anyway, and he ended up taking care of it and somehow he got shot, so he had to feed from Selena to get his strength back up and that was how they ended up forming the 'Blood Tie'," she explained.

_"The 'Blood Tie'?" _I exclaimed.

Jeff had heard of this a long time ago; in the beginning he had thought that it was all a huge joke but as time went on and he began to meet more and more Vampires who had experienced the phenomenon, the more he started to believe. For Jeff it wasn't something that he was desperate to have with anyone; so he learned quickly and accurately how to keep his mind occupied when feeding so that he could close the shutters if he felt the slightest pull with a meal, as he called it.

"You've heard of it?" Talia asked me.

"Yeah Jeff has mentioned it a couple of times – not that he was ever interested in trying to experience it -!"

"What do you mean?" she asked me resting back in to the sofa and I followed her lead before turning my head to look at her.

With high sculpted cheek bones that made her features appear classic and stunning, the shine in her brown eyes that I swore held the faintest trace of yellow in them and the way her ruby red lips curled in to a sexy smile that could almost certainly control any man that she fixed upon.

"When Jeff first became a Vampire; he was interested in learning everything that there was about Vampires since he was going to be spending eternity as one, which is understandable I guess. When he learned about the 'Blood Tie' he decided that he never wanted to experience something like that because he has heard so many stories of Vamps going crazy because of it – the bloodlust is supposedly the worst part of it; the constant need for your 'Ties' blood. When he was awake, he would feed on blood from the blood bank and then he would read up on it, he learned that if he could shut his mind down; he didn't make as strong a connection with his victims -!"

When the Vampires had come out in the open and they had all the right people in places of power; they ensured that all local blood banks were to stock a very healthy amount of blood for Vampires; it meant that new turns didn't have to go through the hassle of trying to learn how to feed and that resulted in less deaths over all. It also meant that when you went for your blood; you had to register so that the count of Vamps in any one city could be closely monitored.

"Is my friend in danger?" Talia asked me.

"No – Jeff is; he is probably the least – no that isn't right. Just trust me, he won't do anything to hurt her," I promised.

Jeff was good at self control; I knew that if anyone could fight the bloodlust it was my brother. After all that he had taught himself, the forms of meditation, the calming rituals of lighting candles and placing protection symbols all around his house not to mention the protection tattoo that he had done on his chest. If anyone was responsible enough to handle this curse he had, it was Jeff. Slowly her head nodded as if she had weighed me up and figured that I was trustworthy.

"So tell me about this spell you just placed on my house," I enquired.

Sitting here enthralled by the details that Talia fed me about all the rules that had been put in place by the jury. In her eyes, as a Supernatural being, she was offended that she wasn't allowed to do as she had always been able to do before, she was appalled that there were restrictions put on her people now and she didn't know how to fight it. All she knew was that by helping her best friend, she was sticking 2 fingers up to the people in authority and that gave her a great sense of superiority that she hadn't felt in a long time.

When she explained about Selena's last boyfriend and how it had burned her friend badly, she wanted to being that friend back and seeing her with Jeff had been the first glimmer of the real Selena that she had seen since she had been forced to end her relationship with the Weretiger that she had been dating illegally.

I was smitten as I realized that this woman was as protective over her friends and Family as I was with my own and I couldn't pretend that I didn't feel it. With that; the sound of Jeff and Selena charging in to the room looking young and carefree interrupted the moment but when they said we were going down to Jeff's place to put the same spell in place, I found myself smiling at the thought of getting to spend more time with Talia.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7 Now the shoes on the other

_**Chapter 7 – Now the shoes on the other foot.**_

_**Half an hour later; Jeff's House;**_

_**Talia's POV;**_

There was no denying that Jeff had impeccable taste – his home, which I knew to be newly built, was large, spacious and most definitely uniquely decorated. Bold colours adorned the walls in distinct patterns; swirls and twists, curves and joins and the blending and meshing of all the colours showed that as a Vampire; he was different to the others that I had met in the past.

Selena and I had gotten to work quickly to ensure that no one could actually see inside this house; we didn't want the 'higher ups' to find out about Jeff and 'Lena. It was going to be hard enough for them considering the burning connection that they obviously felt to one another. Trying to hide that in public was going to be a nightmare because even in private; they could hardly stay away from one another. At every possible opportunity they were touching one another, looking at one another and most definitely having silent conversations together. I most definitely would have liked to hear what they were saying to one another. Although I would most probably regret it straight away because from the blush on my best friends face; it was clear that the conversation was one that shouldn't be repeated out loud or in front of anyone.

I definitely didn't think that I was being unreasonable in the way that I was worried about my friend. 'Lena had the tendency to think with her heart as opposed to her head. If she were to think with her head then she definitely wouldn't have had to face the heart break that she had over her break up with Dixon. Personally I had always liked Dixon; he had been good for Selena; he counteracted against her wild side – he basically taught her how to sit still and to just be calm, when before all she had wanted to do was run around and always be on the go. Dixon was worldly having visited many countries after the revelation that there were such creatures that existed. Usually it was to mediate between different species who were fighting over land, cities and towns. Not only that; but he had been more than welcoming of me. I could sit and talk to Dixon without fear; but then again I think if I took the time to get to know Jeff, I had the feeling that I would like him too because Selena had always been the kind of girl who picked decent guys.

I found myself vowing to give Jeff the benefit of the doubt. I just didn't want my friend to end up getting hurt again – it had been a nightmare when she had been ordered to end her relationship with Dixon. For weeks she had remained in her bed, she refused to talk to anyone or see anyone other than me. I had basically became her carer; making sure that she got out of bed at least once a day even if it were just to shower; which was another thing that she would have happily avoided. So many times she had asked why she had to take care of herself because the one person that she was meant to impress had been ordered out of her life as if he were an unwanted postal gift. I had caught her trying to call him many a time and had luckily managed to get there in time before he answered the phone – I knew that it was hard for both of them and there had been many a time when he had turned up on the doorstep but I had remained strong and refused him entry until I had actually put a ward around the house that meant he couldn't even come within a 100 yards of our garden.

Selena had yelled at me, she had accused me of keeping them apart and she had been down right nasty about it but in the end she had finally come to the conclusion that I had done it for her own good. Now here she was in the same position that could end up causing her the same pain and heartache.

"Matt seems nice," Selena said as the guys headed in to the kitchen while we moved around the house to ensure that we were getting every last corner. Just like at Matt's house; we had to do the same because of the sheer size of it.

"Yeah he was really sweet when we talked,"

"You like him?" she charged quietly.

I could feel my face deepen in colour as it stung my flesh. I had most definitely felt a spark between us, I didn't know if it was my imagination because it had been so long since I had felt anything like that with a man. I had watched his face; fascinated by just how amazing he looked; the curve of his lips when he smiled, the way his lips looked so damn kissable and the power in those cocoa coloured eyes, the definition of his frame that I swore looked like it was built to protect someone. Not that he was overly big because that just wasn't my scene but he was big enough.

The cuts and carvings of his muscles were definitive; they called the naked eye to them and they most definitely rippled now and again, which wasn't something that I thought Human's could control. Matt was definitely Human – there was no supernatural tint to the man he was or his mind. 100% male. 100% attractive – Goddess save me from this trouble. I thought silently.

"Awe come on you can admit it, they're hidden in the kitchen while we do the hocus pocus," she laughed nudging me.

"Alright I like him – is that good enough?" I charged although I felt the excitement bubble deep in my gut and I couldn't help wondering if this was how she had felt with Dixon and now with Jeff.

"I knew it! How do you feel about that?" she asked me as we gently waved the smudge sticks in the corners of the stairwell that we were climbing towards the second floor.

"I'm scared shitless – how do you think I feel?" I asked avoiding looking at her.

It was definitely clear that the shoes were on the other feet now. All those times that I had tried talking 'sense' in to my friend about her choice in men. All the times that I had tried to tell her that it was no good going against the jury when all this time I had been headed in the same direction.

"Awe honey there's nothing to be scared of – just go with the flow. My opinion is that you can't help who you're attracted too and at the end of the day; no one has the right to tell you who you can and can't be involved with – _'no one'!" _she informed me with all the conviction of her believes flowing in to the words.

I guessed she was right – there was no way to predict the way you were going to feel and who you were going to fall in live with. Life just didn't work out that way – it made me slightly mad to know that there were forces in this new world that put a rule on what you should and shouldn't be doing and with whom.

If I wanted to date a human then I was going to damn well date a human. End of. No one was going to tell me what was right and what was wrong. I was my own person and I had my own thoughts and believes.

"You're a bad influence on me Selena," I said as we moved slowly along the corridor of the second floor of the new house.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," she giggled ensuring that every single area was covered with the smudge sticks that we were using here.

Smudge sticks could be used for a number of spells; protection, deflection, health, wealth etc. We had used these in our home because we knew that was the most likely place that Jeff and Selena could be caught being intimate with one another. It didn't matter so much if they were caught hanging out with one another because that wasn't against the law and that was why we had used a weaker form of the same spell at Matt's house; since it wasn't likely that Jeff and Selena were going to be having sex there. Or feed from one another.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked me as we reached the end of the hallway and started back along with the intent to cover every room and closet up here.

"Nothing!" I replied sharply.

"Awe come on live on the wild side with me for a change,"

"You seem to be forgetting that I am always living on the wild side _'because' _of you," I laughed feeling the excitement building once again at the thought of being with someone that I truly wasn't meant to be with.

"Oh yeah – like you are really bothered by that," she laughed along with me as we stepped in to what appeared to be a guest room.

It wasn't decorated yet; the walls were white and against the rest of the house; it seemed bear and lifeless in the process. I had instantly gotten used to the splashes of colour and design that Jeff had used. I must remember to ask him who had done his decorating because it really did stand out as individual. I doubted that there was anyone else on the planet who had their homes looking like this one was going to look when it was completely finished.

"Come on Tali; I could tell that he was into you too – just bite the bullet and step off the ledge – let yourself free fall for once and I promise you that you will feel so alive that you won't care about anything else," my friend encouraged me.

Free fall – that's what she called it. I guess it was as good an analogy than anything that I could come up with. I wanted to be different, I wanted to be the one taking chances for a change instead of being the one who stuck to the stupid rules all the time.

"Is that how you felt with Dixon?" I asked her as we slowly and methodically swept the room.

"Yes – and truthfully; with Jeff it's just that more intense; it's like a drug and I can't get enough of it. I mean you know that I was always against this stupid ruling that they passed anyway. Seriously who the hell do they think they are telling us who we can and can't be with? It's ridiculous," she pointed out her opinion and I knew that deep down I agreed with her but I could also see the point of the jury.

Before the Underworld had gone public – there had been so much out of race breeding that powers and traits had began to fade away until they were almost extinct. Breeding with other species had caused some very weird and deformed looking cross breeds. It was understandable that the jury didn't want that to happen – but at the same time; it was unfair of them to ask us to remain to our own race.

For one – male witches were few and far between; which meant that the majority of female witches were left alone without the possibility of carrying on their own line and heritage. But if a Vamp and a Witch wanted to get together; what was the problem?

It wasn't like a Vampire could make a Witch pregnant. Hell, it wasn't like a Vampire could make anyone pregnant. There was neither harm nor fowl and at the end of the day – people, whether Human or Supernatural were going to be attracted to whomever they were going to be attracted too. The jury just wanted the entire Underworld to remain purebred. Unfortunately, I knew for a fact that Selena wasn't the only one who broke the rules and enjoyed doing it. Now it seemed that I was one of those – I was attracted to Matt and I wanted to ask him out but was a strong enough? Or was I too chicken to actually do it?

Looking to my best friend, I wondered how she managed to remain so confident and in control of things. Maybe it was time that I started to ask her to show me how to be rebellious and why not start with the extremely hot Human in the kitchen?

_**Selena's POV;**_

As I stood and watched my friend moving around the room – I was glad to hear that she was attracted to someone outside of our race because maybe then she would understand why I did what I did. Not that she hadn't been supportive because that is exactly what she was. There had never been a time when I had needed her and she wasn't there. In fact without her I don't think that I would have made it through all that stuff with Dixon.

When I had refused to get out of bed – she had been right there by my side, urging me and supporting me as much as she possibly could. I owed her a huge debt and if that meant that I had to get her together with Matt then I would do everything in my power. There had been long nights where she had just lay next to me and never said a word; she let me be the one to talk and she was always loaded with ice cream and Jack Daniels. Without so much as one word of complaint; she listened, she offered advice when I asked for it otherwise she didn't say anything. She made sure that I showered and remained clean.

Saying goodbye to Dixon and remaining away from him had been the hardest thing that I had ever had to do. I truly didn't think that I would get over it – at the time it was like having one of my limbs severed but now that I was facing this connection with Jeff; I knew that my grief over Dixon had paled in comparison. I didn't want to be linked to Jeff; I knew that I was setting myself up for a fall much huger than anything I had before – but I couldn't help it. We were 'tied' to one another and that connection was more than either of us were strong enough to fight.

"I am beginning to understand that honey," Talia said turning and meeting my gaze.

"I just wish that there was a way around it. I don't like breaking rules," I started but caught the look on my best friends face. "Alright I do; but this is so much more than breaking the rules; we're talking about taking on the whole jury,"

My friend was beautiful and it surprised me that she was always the one to tell men that she wasn't interested. I had seen some really gorgeous guys try to talk to her but she just wasn't having it – in fact Matt was the first hottie that I had seen her talk to in a long time. With all the benefits of her Italian heritage; it wasn't surprising that she was beautiful. Being a Witch only added to that. As a race; Witches were absolutely nothing like the way they had been portrayed through modern literature; we weren't ugly, we didn't have green skin and boils all over the place. We were normal looking Human's who fit in to every day life. We could be the person that serves you at the grocery store, we could be the librarian in the local library, we could be post lady/man, we could be your doctor or your lawyer – there was absolutely no limit to the things that we could do and since we had all gone public, we didn't need to hide that other side of us anymore.

Talia had been raised by her Mother for the majority of her life; her Mom had told her that her Dad had gone missing in the Witch war that had taken place in Italy and I didn't know any different. If my own Mom knew; she never said anything to me about it.

With all the benefits of being Italian at her feet; she had the olive glow to her skin, she had the round large eyes that could quite literally get her almost anything that she wanted, she had a beautiful smile and her beauty wasn't just on the outside; she was genuinely the type of person who was always on your side no matter; whether she thought you might be in the wrong. There was absolutely nothing that she wouldn't do for the people that she cared about. For the majority of our lives; we had been raised as sisters – our Mother's moved in together to share the bills when my Father walked out on us, my Mom had found it difficult to keep up with everything that she had to pay out. So when Talia and her Mom moved in; things had definitely eased up on my Mom.

"You really feel this strongly about Jeff?" she asked me as we closed the door to the room that we had just altered.

"I do and I know its crazy because we've just met but damn it – I can't-no I won't give him up. Even if I wanted too I couldn't; he's in my veins, he's in my head and most of all; he's in my heart,"

It was definitely too soon to be feeling all of this considering the way I was with my past relationships. I never jumped head first in to anything – I guess you could say that I liked the thrill of the chase but with Jeff; it was so much more than just being chased. It was about the kind of connection that I had never felt with anyone before. I could feel the pull of our connection so strongly that I was powerless to fight it.

"Wow that's major – especially coming from you," my friend observed as we let ourselves in to another room that looked much the same as the last one.

The walls were bear; the white sparked your eyes to blink a few times because of the sheer brightness. Compared to the downstairs of this house; this was bland but I figured that Jeff just hadn't gotten around to decorating up here yet. Of course that was understandable – he had literally just finished working for the WWE and he needed time to readjust to his new routine.

"I know right? I just don't know what to do – I mean yes, I learned my lesson with Dixon but this is something that I just can't control,"

It was definitely hard to explain and unless you had felt the same thing; it would be hard for someone to understand. I turned silent as we moved around the room ensuring to cover every inch with the smudge sticks that we were using. Slowly with every word of the ritual being uttered I could feel my strength dwindling. Magic took more out of a person than most people could understand considering the fact that they just saw it as words and movements; they didn't understand the strength that you needed to call forth the right elements and incantations.

"_You ok?" _Jeff's voice sounded in my head almost out of nowhere.

"_Mmhmmm, just getting tired," _I admitted honestly back to him.

This whole mind talking was a first for me; I had never heard anything like it before. I was freaked out to say the least – now that I had, had time to think about it. Last night; had just been too charged with sexual chemistry that I just didn't have the time to think things through properly.

"_You want to stop?" _he asked me. The concern was dripping from his thoughts into my head.

"_Can't! We need to get this done – otherwise we'll be able to be seen together when we're alone. Plus if we stop now; we'll only have to restart it again from scratch at a later date – I'd rather get it out of the way now," _

"_Ok beautiful. You know what you're doing," _he said softly.

My heart fluttered desperately in my chest and I wondered what was happening to him – since he had no beating heart was he destined to never feel that flutter of excitement or the drum of fear?

"_You know its not all that different – I know when my heart would flutter with excitement and since meeting you; its sort of like – its trying to give itself a jump start,"_

"_I don't understand," _I replied while I concentrated on the task at hand. Glancing across the room to my best friend, I could see that she was deep in her own thoughts for the moment, so she wouldn't mind if I carried on with this silent conversation.

"_Ok think of it like this – you know when paramedics use those heart pedals to jump start a heart?" _he asked me.

_"Yes,"_

"_Well I imagine it to be like that – its like a jolt where my heart lies but it never manages to catch a beat or rhythm to beat continuously," _he explained. _"Does that make sense?"_I replied silently. Everything turned silent for a few moments – I could feel the sexual need growing inside of Jeff which of course was making me extremely horny.

"It makes perfect sense,"

"_Selena?"_I could feel my heart beginning to panic at the thought of him already having a girlfriend.

"Mmmm?"

"I have something to tell you,"

"What is it? Are you already involved?"

"_No not at all – calm down you're making me panic," _he chuckled softly in my head and I couldn't help but sigh a huge breath of relief. _"That's better – what I wanted to tell you was that my brother – Matt – well he sort of has a little crush on Talia,"_

"_Yeah I know,"_

"How?"

With that our conversation turned towards his brother and my best friend and how we could possibly get them together. I was glad that Jeff was on the same page as me with all of this and I was glad that he seemed to get along with my best friend as well as he did. Even though I knew that my friend had, had her misgivings about me getting involved with another Supernatural being but at the end of the day; our friendship had survived everything from our past, so I knew deep down this was going to be a breeze.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8 Alone at Last!

_**Chapter 8 – Alone at Last.**_

_**Later that Night;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Matt had suggested taking Talia for something to eat and she had agreed. I figured that it was more about her giving Selena and I time alone together rather her being with Matt. Selena was good enough to have confessed that Talia was interested in Matt too but just because of what she thought of the whole Supernatural laws; she was reluctant to give in to her desires.

I could understand that – I had always wondered why people did it. I didn't know if they were doing it just to stick up 2 fingers to the jury or if they truly had found love with their other species partner. Looking in to Selena's head; I could see that she most definitely loved Dixon; what they had shared was real and it had been passionate. I could see all that had happened after they had split up and it pained me to see that Selena had basically given in.

"'Lena?" I said as she prepared herself a sandwich from the small amount of contents that I had in my fridge.

"Mmm?" she asked as she popped a thin strip of cucumber in to her mouth.

"Can you – I want to – I think it's good if we talk," I started.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" she asked moving to the trash can and dumped all the little bits that she had used.

"Well I was wondering if you could talk about – you and Dixon?"

Moving slowly, she picked up her sandwich; she moved through to the front room and took a seat. It wasn't hard to see that she was thinking about her past and wondering if she should tell me what had happened. I didn't say that I could hear her contemplating because I didn't want her to think that I was invading on something that she clearly felt was private.

If this thing with us was ever going to work then we needed to learn not to invade one another all the time. It would be so easy for us to just get lazy and not talk because we could see everything in one another's past in our heads. I didn't want that kind of connection with her – I had heard about one Vamp had made this kind of connection with his 'meal' and instead of talking to each other; they just communicated through telepathy and it had slowly driven them crazy because there wasn't anything between them that was secret anymore. They had no privacy from one another and where I was desperate to know everything about Selena; I only wanted to know what she wanted to tell me and to be able to accomplish that, I needed to learn how to control myself and the amount of time I dipped into her mind.

"What do you want to know?" she asked me lifting her head so that her beautiful mud coloured eyes met my own.

As I watched her a little closer, I was surprised to see that she was literally buzzing with static. As my own body moved closer towards hers; it was like that cap of electricity that you sometimes touched a car too quickly. When my eyes moved over her frame; it looked to me like she was literally glowing with a blue colour.

"Do you know you're doing that?" I asked her.

"Doing what -?" she started to ask as her eyes moved down over her body and she smiled softly. "Yeah; that happens when I am feeling emotional,"

"You feel emotional now?"

"Talking about Dixon and all that happened always makes me a little emotional," she replied. "But I know that it's important that you know so just ask what you want to know,"

I could see that her smile was forced; she truly didn't want to do this and I couldn't blame her. I couldn't understand why the jury had made such ridiculous laws. I had personally never broken any of them because deep down, I was happy just living below the radar where I wasn't hounded by any of the Supernatural community. Selena had never experienced anything like that in her life. For her it always seemed like it was something or another that was causing involvement from people that she would rather just leave her alone.

"Can you tell me all of it? Unless that would make you too uncomfortable," I added hoping that it wouldn't because I wanted to know everything about this girl and I wanted her to be willing to tell me rather than having to sneakily gather it from her mind.

"Yeah I can try – you'll have to be patient with me,"

The wounds that she had been left with after the jury's order were still fresh in her mind. For her to talk about it; was a huge effort for her because she had learned to push it so far down that it was obvious to me that she hadn't truly accepted or dealt with the break up. I knew that it was hard for her to admit that she had succumbed to someone who told her what she had to do when normally she was such a strong character that did as she pleased.

"I can manage that,"

My body relaxed in to the sofa where we had sat down and I watched as she took a bite from her sandwich and chewed slowly. Taking a small peak in to her brain, I listened to her thoughts of gathering all the facts and what had happened to tell me in some kind of order. Or at the very least a kind of order that I would be able to understand.

Withdrawing from her head, I knew that she was going to be honest with me. It had never occurred to me that she would lie because in my eyes, and from the small amount of time that we had spent together; she wasn't the type of woman who lied to anyone about anything.

"Talia and I went to 'Bite' about a year ago. We weren't really there to look for men, we just wanted to see how the bar was and what the Human's reactions were to it – I guess we never believed the stories that we had heard about Humans wanting to be 'fangbangers' as True blood calls it," she smiled before looking in to my eyes and momentarily I was grounded in this moment, I never wanted to feel anymore other than this moment right now. "I do watch some TV you know?"

"Actually True Blood does have it quite close to the truth. There is a lot of the things in the TV show that doesn't actually ring true but the books are more on the ball than most people can imagine; especially when it comes to Vampires," I replied watching as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Anyway, my bad for interrupting – please continue?"

Within the 10 years of me being turned I had never felt the need to get to know anyone. I still had my brother; although it had taken him a long time to get used to the fact that his little brother was now a creature of the night. It had taken a while to adjust. I had my Father, who had never once abandoned me for what I had become. My meals were easy to glamour and get them to bend to my will.

Here I was sitting with a girl that I had basically met last night and I was talking to her about her life, about what had made her tick in the past and I was genuinely interested to listen. Having her here with me tonight, in my new house, made it feel like a real home for the first time since I had finally moved back in.

"Talia and I were shocked to see the things that were happening in that bar that night. Human's were hanging from teeth of Vampires, the weres were moving through the crowds in their hunting frame, Witches were openly practising magic in front of Humans and that bothered me for some reason. I guess it is because my Mom always taught me that magic was a private affair that should only ever be performed around your coven. To see the blatant disrespect for the craft made me angry.

After about 20 minutes, I was riled to the point where I was ready to explode, I got up from the booth that Talia had pushed me in to, when she had been trying to calm me down and that was when I literally tripped over a huge black cat with the most piercing green glowing eyes that I had ever seen. Instantly he changed back in to his Human skin and began apologising to me – forgetting that he was completely naked in the process. In fact that was how he had started to defuse my anger – he seemed completely unaware of the fact that I was sitting on the ground getting a complete eyeful," the smile on her face brightened at the memory.

It wasn't my business to push her when she was obviously having a moment to herself thinking about what had happened when she had met the man who had turned her world upside down. Even now after all the time that had passed; she still had a happy look on her face when she thought about him.

"Eventually, I reminded him that he was indeed crouching next to me completely naked, he turned back in to his Panther self and headed off in the direction of the back office where the owner had allowed the Weres and Shapeshifters to change. I didn't think that he would come back but I was grateful that he had changed my mood from bad to happy in that short time that he had sat next to me. So after 5 minutes had passed, I was just getting ready to turn back to Talia when he reappeared; he was dressed casually but it was clear that he was extremely smart and took pride in his appearance.

Talia asked him to join us and he disappeared to the bar and brought us back a drink each. When he sat opposite me; next to Talia and talked to her like they were old friends; that was when I knew that he was different. I knew that he was interested in me because the way his body seemed to shimmer as it does when he changes and the heat, from his already above average temperature, began to rise higher and he couldn't pull his eyes away from mine.

It is always important for me to have a guy who is ok with my best friend; Talia and I have literally been raised as sisters, so any guy who can get along with her is a keeper for me.

That night he drove us home since he wasn't drinking any alcohol and I was grateful about that because it meant more to me than I could even begin to admit. When he pulled in to the driveway; he climbed out of the car and darted around to my side of the car in a speed that would have definitely scared half those mortals in the bar. Walking Talia and I to the door, he said goodnight to my friend but asked if I would remain and talk to him," she told me.

I could see that she still had very fond memories for Dixon and I guess I couldn't be angry about that because she was clearly the kind of girl who liked the fact that she and him were still on talking terms; in fact her mind was telling me that she was glad that they had remained friends.

That static feeling from before still hadn't calmed down as her eyes glazed over – the memories flooding her mind like a flood gate bursting open with the sheer force of them. Obviously they had shared something deep with one another and I could see that, that had meant a lot to Selena.

For the first time since I had been turned, I felt somewhat inadequate in the relationship stakes. I hadn't allowed a woman; Human or Supernatural get close to me since I had been turned. I had been so scared for so long that I would end up killing when I fed that I refused to feed on Human's. I had become a permanent fixture at the blood bank where the Vamps had managed to work their way in to the system and took a quarter, of what the blood bank had, to feed our kind. Lost in the eyes of Selena; the pure brown of them that seemed to change colour every time I looked at her, I was glad that I hadn't allowed a woman to get close to me. I was glad that I had held back from relationships because I had a feeling that I was becoming lost in the presence of this girl and I didn't want to find my way back.

_**Selena's POV;**_

Talking about my past with Dixon was hard for me; mainly because I had locked it all down so far that I thought the memories were trying to suffocate me as they fought to be dominant in my mind.

"When we talked – it was like somehow, someway we were linked even after only knowing one another for a couple of hours. I was desperate for the moment to just freeze itself; just so I could remain close to him for as long as I wanted. I had never met anyone with such a strong thread of aura. It was almost like I could see it sparkling all around him.

Eventually he started talking and he told me that he would like to see me again; just to hang out as friends and although my heart sunk; I knew that friendship was better than nothing in the long run. And it could lead to something more. Which of course it did after a month or 2 of just hanging out. I can still remembering it as if it were yesterday," explaining about my past wasn't something that I was used to doing.

With my mind casting back I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was talking as I thought about it all – it just seemed to flow out of me as I was completely aware of needing to finally get this out of my system. I talked and talked about the way Dixon and I had snuck around, the way it had been so exciting and dangerous that neither he nor I could have stopped ourselves even if we had, had the strength too. It was like being consumed by someone who was much stronger than I was and I knew that Dixon had felt the same way because he had all but told me so.

"So what happened with the jury?" Jeff asked me reaching for my hand and the light feather touch of his thumb rubbing against my palm was more calming than I had ever thought a Vampire was capable of possessing.

"It was terrible Jeff – I have never been so scared and so angry at the same time before. I am so used to being in control of my emotions, and I am so used to not feeling afraid of anything but standing in front of them while they pick through every aspect of your life – it isn't something that I recommend to anyone. I have never agreed with the stupid law that different species can't date outside of their own race; I mean are we living in the stone ages?

It just reminds me too much of when there was that whole race issue among the Humans way back in the day. I was standing outside the court and I was thinking about all the things I was going to say to them. About being bigots and speciest and it just made me more mad to think about what they were doing. However, the moment that I walked in there all those thoughts vacated my head – standing in front of them is formidable. It's like you know they have the power to end your life in a matter of just clicking their fingers and they don't ever let you forget it.

For an hour they trailed through all the laws that I had supposedly broken and it was like an episode of that cheesy UK show; This is your Life. I was petrified and I couldn't stop shaking. My Mom was there with me as was Talia and her Mom; we had always been a Family and they had supported me no matter what the jury said that I had done. I don't think that I can repay them for that – ever,"

It was true; they could have easily have walked away because I had supposedly, says the jury, brought shame to my Family name and all those around me. I had knowingly broken the laws that were set in place to protect us all.

"They deliberated for about 5 minutes – I mean 5 whole minutes to ruin my life – it seems kind of funny now that I think about it. They sat there in their seats of power with their suits of Armani and Calvin Klein not caring that they were ripping my whole world apart.

If they had taken the time to just observe Dixon and I together they would have seen what they were doing to us. They would have seen that we were in love – but no because of the stupid laws they didn't want to know. So they delivered their verdict to Dixon and I as we stood in the dock together. We had 2 options; one – disobey their ruling and stay together until they placed us in the jail or 2 – obey them right that second and sever all ties between us. Dixon made the choice – he didn't want me to go to jail, he didn't want me to ruin my life over him and he said that it was option number 2 without even discussing it with me.

After that we were allowed to leave; it ripped at my heart to think of what had happened. The thought of never being with him again; it was just too much to bear and I crumbled in to myself. My Mom and Talia literally had to carry me out of the court. I was a mess. All I wanted to do was fall in to bed and not move for the rest of my life. I refused to talk, I cried, I listened to stupid sappy love songs, I tried calling Dixon but there was no answer and looking back on it I knew that he was being cruel to be kind but at the time, I just thought that none of it was affecting him. I guess I thought that he had, had his fill of me and he was glad to get out of it.

After a week of not surfacing out of my room, Talia started taking charge and if it weren't for her, I really don't think I would be as good as I am right now. She made me shower at least once a day, she made me change my bed and cloths so she could wash them, she ensured that I didn't call Dixon, she made sure that Dixon stayed away – although I only heard about him coming to the house about a week ago. Talia was really my life line and I think that is why she is so worried about me and you getting together,"

"She doesn't want to see you go through all of that again?" Jeff asked still lightly running his thumb against my palm and I was surprised at just how relaxing it was.

"Exactly and she is worried that if we get caught my sentencing will be more harsh this time. So if she seems off; it isn't cos she doesn't like you – its just that she worries about me when she really doesn't need too," I admitted.

"I can understand that – I have to say that I am already worrying about you; and I kind of like how it feels to be honest," he replied smiling that dramatically handsome smile.

My heart beat increased at the thought of Jeff worrying about me – I liked the feeling of being important to someone. I had always loved the rush of being with a man; knowing that I was important to him, knowing that he had eyes only for me. When I looked in to the eyes of Jeff I knew that he definitely only had eyes for me – it wasn't a feeling, it was a thought that I picked right out of his head. This connection was something that I would have to learn to get used too and I didn't want to always be invading Jeff's head – the man was entitled to his own private thoughts and I just hoped that with enough practice we could both learn how to control the mind reading deal.

"You know that I am happy that we met properly," he suddenly said out of nowhere.

"I know what you mean,"

Even when he had been coming in to the station; I had felt this unnatural pull towards him. At first I thought that it was just because he was so handsome, I thought that every other female in the world would have probably agreed with me. Then when we had shared blood with one another; it was like a light coming on in a dark room – for the first time since Dixon and I had broken up, I felt like I was truly alive and seeing things after being in a long hibernation.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that with Dixon – but I'm not upset that you broke up," at least he was being honest. "Because if you hadn't – I doubt that this between us would have even happened,"

"What if it had?" I asked him and was surprised to see the way his eyebrows knitted together in confusion at my question. "I mean; what if I were still with Dixon and last night had happened; we had formed this 'Blood Tie' where would that have left Dixon?"

"Out in the cold – Selena; you're mine now! No one else's; that is just the way it has to be. I know that probably sounds barbaric but its just the way the 'Tie' works,"

"I'm yours?" I asked pulling back to watch him.

"Yeah,"

A sliver of excitement shot to every nerve ending in my body – I was always the girls who valued her independence but here I was belonging to a man who could kill me without even breaking a sweat and I found that I didn't care, I found that death would almost be a warm welcome to the past that I had faced and if it meant that I wouldn't have to give him up then I would willingly offer my throat to him.

"I don't pretend to know how it works or why it sparks with some and not with others – but it just is what it is. In fact I hadn't even believed in the 'Tie' until I met you and ours sparked so easily. It's almost like 2 pieces of a puzzle clicking in to place you know?" he asked me.

I couldn't do anything but nod my head – I knew exactly what he meant. When his teeth had broken through my skin last night; instead of the fear taking over it was almost like a calm peaceful feeling of knowing that I was right where I was supposed to be. I didn't know if that was how it felt to all victims of Vampires but almost as if he was again reading my mind, Jeff explained that it wasn't like that with everyone he fed from. It was a little hard to comprehend; here I was sitting in the living room with a man who I was undeniably attracted too and tied too for the rest of my life and I couldn't think of a safer place to be or a place that I wanted to be more.

"What do you say we go test this spell you put on my house?" Jeff growled nuzzling in to my neck and placing gentle nips with his teeth. Instantly I was shivering all over. My need growing once again as he moved his body even closer to me and I was surprised to feel that he was shivering and trembling as much as I was.

"There's nothing I want more," I breathed as heavy as a chain smoker would have first thing in the morning but when the growl came from Jeff; I knew that he found that sexier than I had made it sound.

Instantly he was on his feet and slipping his arms underneath me until I was in his arms; my own snaked around his cold thick neck, my face snuggled in to the dip between his neck and collarbone.

"Bite me?" he ordered. Doing as he ordered, I bit into the flesh and the howl that came from him sparked the arousal deep in my veins. The flow of his blood was intoxicating – it was sweet and it was coppery, it was like candy and fruit; knowing one was bad for you but you continued because you knew that the other was healthy.

But there was nothing healthy about this union; but I couldn't fight it. I didn't want it to ever end and as Jeff charged in to his bedroom; he kicked the door shut and lay me down on the bed. In less than a second; the cool marble of his frame pressed down onto my heat and it was like leather and lace coming together to compliment one another.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9 Time Flies

_**Chapter 9 – Time Flies…**_

_**A Month Later;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

My brother was being reluctant on saying anything at all about him and Talia; I knew that they were spending their time talking to one another and hanging out. But the minute I tried to steer the conversation towards romance; he just clammed up as did Talia from what Selena had told me. It seemed somewhat redundant to me that they would be wasting their time by declaring that there was nothing but friendship between them.

After talking to Selena; I knew why Talia was holding back from taking things further; she was petrified that it would end up like Dixon and Selena had. My girlfriend's best friend had seen first hand the effects that such a ruling from the jury could have and she was trying to save herself any such hassle. It must have been hard for her to sit and watch her friend be sentenced the way she had been – to have to ensure that Selena hadn't given up on life would be enough to put anyone off trying to start a relationship with someone who wasn't of your species. There was is no way that I could have blamed her for that; she was strong and she was tough and for the most part; she knew that the thing with her and my brother was beyond anyone's understanding least of all the jury's.

Unfortunately my brother didn't get it – because he wasn't of the Supernatural world, he didn't quite understand why Talia was holding back from him. For his own reasoning he was content to lump the majority of women in with his exes and he had stated that although as a friend Talia was different; he was scared to start anything on the off chance that he was wrong about her.

To say that it was frustrating was an understatement – I could see the fire growing between them and I could see that they were highly attracted to one another but neither of them was being brave enough to take the chance. I figured that at the very least everyone should at the very least take a chance on love. It definitely wasn't hard to see that they would be an amazing couple if they just gave themselves a chance. But it was getting to the point where Selena and I were ready to bang their damn heads together. It was frustrating to know that we were seeing what they were choosing to ignore.

Glancing across the room to where Selena was sitting at the dining room table going over her work for the following morning's class. I couldn't believe that it had been a month since we had become 'tied' to one another. It was almost like someone had pressed fast forward on my life – I could hardly remember the time when she hadn't been a part of me. And a part of me she was – we had found that we could communicate if she was at school and I was supposed to be sleeping; it seemed like our connection to one another was as strong as time itself; it didn't matter how far apart we were; we could always have a conversation.

It had definitely freaked the both of us out when we had first discovered it; we had thought that it would only be if we were really close to one another.

"Stop it," Selena was telling me.

"What?"

"Staring at me like that – you're making me all hot and bothered," she replied turning and fixing me with that seductive look that she was famous for.

Although we hadn't actually had sex yet; we were definitely getting close to it. Of all the things that we had done; I was especially fond of just sitting here and watching her as she worked, or if she was reading. The little crease that she would get when she was concentrating, the way her tongue slid out of her mouth to the left corner and the way she would twirl her hair around her right finger. It was just calming sitting and watching her and I always found that I wanted to just drown in the burning connection between us.

Sometimes I felt like I was becoming more human because of her and the connection that we shared. It was like my animal instinct and predator desires were fading away. For the first time in 10 years, I felt whole and I felt like I had a purpose and a place to fit in this life.

"Do you want me to cool you down?" I growled moving to the very edge of my seat.

Matt and Talia had decided to go see a movie, so we had the house to ourselves and as I watched the way she took a hard gulp; I knew that I had her where I wanted her.

"I can come over there and slowly strip those pesky clothes from your body and gather you up into my arms then carry you through to the bedroom and into the shower where we can just cool down," I moaned out softly feeling the familiar tighten of my jeans as I thought about her body and the way she could move; the way her tattoos seemed to move with every little move that she made.

It was addictive being with this woman; it was like nothing that I had ever felt before and I was suddenly thinking about her having placed an invisible like rope around me to keep me bound to her. Not that I minded if that were true; she was everything to me and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. Even my Dad had seen the change in me since I had started dating her – he told me that it was like I was back to being my old self again, I started calling my old friends and I had hung out with them a couple of times when Selena had been busy getting ready for tests at school.

"Mmmmm baby you're cruel," she purred softly.

"Why?" I asked getting up and slowly stalking towards her and I could see the effect that it was having on her already.

"I have to get this work done -!"

"So do it after," I ordered as I came to a stop in front of her and gently cupped her beautiful features in my hands. "I want you to follow me,"

Slowly, as if she were in a trance, which was effectively what I was doing to her, she got to her feet and began to follow me; her body trembling in accordance because she knew what I had in store for her especially when she could read my mind. I was hungry and I was horny as hell – I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

Closing the bedroom door behind me; I turned to face her and grabbed her hips forcefully to pull her towards me. The gentle feel of her hot body slamming in to mine was almost more than I could stand but I held my ground and slowly began to peel her long sleeved t-shirt over her head. My eyes wondered down to look at the tattoos that she had decorated herself with. On her chest just above her left breast was the Witches pentagram tattooed in red with flames behind it. When I had asked her about it she said that the fire was her favourite element; Fire. On her left arm were flowers and swirls and curls, twisting this way and that; petals floating over her flesh as if they were blowing in the breeze – and she had explained that it was done in purpose of the element – Earth. On her right arm was shaded in skulls, different looking astral spirits that had represented the element – Spirit. Each arm was elaborately done and it stood out to make her the beautiful creature that she was.

"You are so beautiful," I growled softly as my fingers slid down over that enticingly soft flesh of her neck; feeling the throb of her pulse against my touch; the vein calling to me in ways that I wouldn't have ever thought possible before.

The only way I could describe the connection was that she was like a beckon that I couldn't deny. Like a loud bell calling out to sailors on the sea; she didn't even need to make a sound to pull me towards her. We were forever linked by blood and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"You're not too bad yourself," she purred lightly tucking her hands under my shirt and trailing against my flesh. We were as close as we had ever been and I knew that we were both on the same page when it came to sex; we just weren't ready but that didn't mean that we didn't do nothing else.

Brushing those long talented fingers against my nipples and I wasn't surprised to feel that they were already hard against her touch. It was the power that she held over me, the way she was so deliberate in her seduction that told me I would never need another woman for the rest of my life.

Pushing her against the bedroom door as her fingers turned and began tearing my shirt over my head. Soon it was on the floor next to hers.

"You said something about a shower?" she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Mmmmm;" hooking my arms behind her knees and pulling her up towards me; she eagerly wrapped her legs around me as I began moving towards the en-suite in her room.

While the water heated up, we stripped one another of our cloths and as I stepped back to look at her she was a Goddess; there was something addictive about her that wasn't her blood. I couldn't put my finger on it and I had tried so many times over the course of the month that we had been together – maybe it was the magic that made her feel so much more than any other woman I had ever been with or maybe it was just because I was infatuated with her.

My eyes gazed adoringly over her frame, the way her dips and curves were pronounced made it impossible to stand in front of her without having a hard on; here I was exposed to her in ways that we had been before but there was something different about this moment, something that I couldn't quite judge or put my finger on. The cascade of her long blood red hair shimmered down her back like a water fall until it was out of view, her eyes glowed a deeper brown than I had ever seen and the thoughts running through her head were of desire, and passion and attraction to my body.

"Jeff -?" she started to say as I began moving towards her.

"Yes my love?" I growled ensnaring her body in my arms where she fit like a piece of well fitting clothing.

"I'm scared," it was the first time that I had ever heard those words coming out of her mouth.

"Of what?" I pulled back and looked in to those eyes that appeared almost jet black to me.

Hearing the fear in her voice – was like something that shouldn't even exist on this planet. Selena was beautiful, she was self assured and she was powerful, much more so than she was even aware of. I hated that sound of dread in her voice when she was usually so sweet sounding. It had never even began to occur to me that she would be afraid of anything – that was like saying a Vampire was scared of night – it just shouldn't happen.

Without saying a word; her naked flesh pressed against mine as she tried to bury herself in my frame. Hidden from me, and I could hear the rapid form that her thoughts were taking – they were shifting so fast that I couldn't even keep up and it was making me feel disorientated.

"'Lena you need to slow down baby – I can't keep up with your thoughts," I tried to soothe her by changing the tone in my voice and it certainly worked to a degree as she calmed somewhat against me. "Now what are you scared of?"

The feel of her tiny arms wrapping around me made me feel like a giant in comparison to her. If anyone thought that she was a feeble little Human; they were in for a huge shock because; feeble and weak was definitely not something that Selena was. My girlfriend had more power in her than anyone could even begin to imagine. I just hoped that one day she would figure that out.

"I'm scared that I won't satisfy you," she whispered so softly that it almost became lost in translation against my frame. I was always turned on by the way our bodies seemed to compliment one another's; she was always a nice temperature of warm and I was always as cold as stone; but being with her seemed to melt that out of my consciousness for a brief moment.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Dixon – I have only ever – Dixon was my only lover," she replied in another whisper.

If anything could shock me it was most definitely that. From the way that she moved when she allowed me to feed on her – it was like she definitely had more experience than from just one man. Pulling her tighter against me; my lips claimed hers in a kiss to tell her that I absolutely didn't mind; if anything it made me like and want her even more than I already did.

_**Selena's POV;**_

Whenever he kissed me like this; I was left a trembling mess in his arms. I had been so nervous telling him that I had only ever had one lover. Dixon had been the only man who I had allowed close enough to actually get in to my bed. I had plenty of boyfriends in the past; but not one of them had made me feel the way that Jeff was making me feel right now.

With his full weight pushing against me, I found myself being manoeuvred in to the shower stall. The heat between us was growing so quickly that I was left wondering what I had actually been saying before hand. I was lost in the power that always seemed to spark so easily between us and I didn't want to think about anything other than this man and the way he made me feel.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in to my ear as his lips moved automatically to the vein pulsing on my neck.

It never seemed to be a problem for him to find the spot that he was always looking for. I was lost in the chemistry between us and I didn't want to be anywhere else in this moment. All my fear started to fade into nothing as Jeff brought me right to the edge of insanity. I had never wanted a man as much as I wanted Jeff right in this second.

The sharp sting of his teeth vibrated through out me and it was like my orgasm was already starting to bubble in the epicentre of my being. My eyes were closing in ecstasy as the feel of pure contentment and bliss took over. Sensing that he had me right where he wanted me; his hands began to slide down over my chest; cupping around the shape of my breasts and the tender feel of his thumbs caressing over my already erect nipples had my head thumping back against the cold tiles in the shower cubicle.

My breath was coming in sharp bursts as I felt the shiver as he nipped at the buds delicately like he was holding a new born infant. All the while his mouth was sucking blood from the wound he had caused on the side of my neck. Every time that we fooled around before; he had always found that by feeding on me it heightened the level of pleasure between us and right in this moment; I knew that he was definitely right. Then before I knew it; he was licking the last little drops from flowing – Vampire tongues seemed to have some form of congealant that always managed to close up the wound to stop me from bleeding out.

Before I knew it; his mouth was gliding over my chest; his lips curling around my nipple and drawing it deep into his mouth as his other hand continued to tease and pleasure me. The sharp feel of his teeth grazed against the hardened bud until I was gasping in surprise at how much of a turn on it was.

I had once asked Jeff what my blood tasted like to him – because I had come to the conclusion that my blood tasted like copper, just like everyone else's seemed to be a fabrication that everyone seemed willing to believe. For Jeff he said that my blood was like every sweet thing that he had known was bad for him, he felt like he could over indulge on me and still not get bored of my taste. What was weird was the fact that he seemed to be able to tell when I was menstruating and he said that the smell was so much stronger at that time of the month. For most people that would have sounded gross and disgusting but Jeff assured me that for him it was something that he just couldn't control.

As I looked down to watch the spray from the shower bouncing off his hard body, I was reminded of just how much I liked him – there was nothing about him that I had found that I didn't like – even after a month. Everything felt relatively new and it was like his life slid into place with my own; not just us as a couple but our lives seemed parallel to one another's. We had always been strict about how far we were going to go sexually and it just grew that connection between us – it seemed almost like a silent agreement, and not the kind of conversation that we had in our minds, that tonight was the night. The sound of the front door filed through to where we were stood under the jet of water.

"_Damn it!" _Jeff growled in his head. I felt the way that he was reluctantly pulling back from me.

"_Don't you dare!" _I growled myself as I pulled his head back towards me.

"_But they are back!" _he argued.

"_I don't care – I don't want you to stop," _I pleaded mentally with him.

Without anymore coaxing; his mouth latched around my flesh; drawing it deep into his powerful mouth. Most people wouldn't have the nerve to be relaxed with a Vampire being like this with them but I knew that Jeff would never do anything to hurt me – I knew that he cared for me as deeply as I did him.

Both of us ignored the sound of Talia calling out to us – we were lost in the fog of passion and hunger for one another that a pack of wild horses wouldn't be able to tear us apart and just when I thought that he was turning me on as much as he possible could; he had hooked one arm around my knee and tossed my leg over his shoulder when he had sunk to his knees.

Still the water cascaded down his back as if it were bouncing off marble, the black of his tattoos were shining in the water, his flesh was lightly tanned by fake tanner. The rainbow of colours that he died into his hair were blending together brightly and creating a very weird affect. The calloused feel of his tongue circled my stomach and around my belly button; his hands continued to roam ever soft path of my flesh. We were like rough and smooth mixing together and the more he touched me the more I craved.

"_You ok?" _Jeff asked dragging his eyes up over my panting frame until his beautiful golden eyes met my own.

"_Never been better," _I panted in response.

Without as much as a warning; his tongue delved deep and hard in to my aching pussy. My back automatically arched towards his mouth and I couldn't stop the long stray moan from ripping out of my throat. My fingers brushed through his long locks and I could feel the way he was shivering underneath me.

There were so many thoughts going through his head – from words of love and lust to words about pinning me to the floor and taking me with force and accuracy. I was trembling because I knew how easy it would be for him to overpower me. Not that I would fight it because deep down I was completely lost in him and the moment.

The squirm of his tongue pressing through my folds and opening me like a flower to his invasion; the long deep snarl died in his throat as he pressed harder against the small collection of nerves that were buried almost impossibly deep inside me.

Could Vampires extend their tongues? I found myself thinking and was instantly rewarded to the sound of his muffled chuckle, which seemed to just intensify the feeling of his tongue flicking against every available inch of my chamber.

"_No my love; we can't extend our tongues," _he replied in my mind. _"But I'm glad you are impressed,"_

"_Mmmmmmmmm I want more – I need more," _I panted in response in my mind because even my thoughts were disturbed as I tried to remember to breathe.

And just when I thought that he was going to kill me with the kind of pleasure that seemed to be never ending whenever he touched me; his hand reached behind him until he was placing my leg back on the ground; his hands placed on my hips; he pushed them together a little bit and still keeping his hands on my hips he started rocking me back and forth towards his flicking tongue.

It didn't take much longer for me to become completely rattled and the explosion starting deep within my chest, or at least so it seemed, and I was screaming out his name in my head.

"_Jjjjjjjeeeeeefffffffffff – yes, oh Goddess yes, yes, yes oh mmmmm don't stop yes right there. .Goddess!" _My scream had him quicken his pace until I couldn't even form a cohesive thought let alone speak out loud.

As his mouth filled with my creamy explosion; using one hand; his thumb slipped into me shallowly as he rubbed back and forth against my sensitive clit as it secreted over him and into his mouth. I was panting, seeing stars, hearing fireworks – every single cheesy comment made about great sex – I was experiencing and couldn't stop until I didn't think that I could ever come down from this high.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10 Daily Life, Interrupted!

_**Chapter 10 – Daily Life; Interrupted.**_

_**The following Morning;**_

_**Selena's POV;**_

Waking up alone was something that I had managed to get used too when Dixon and I split up. Somewhere deep inside, I missed waking up to that warm feel of another person lying next to me, I missed waking up and feeling protected by arms that were strongly wrapped around me.

Did I miss Dixon?

I missed what we had shared – but deep down I knew that I didn't actually miss him. I had moved forward with my life and I was mostly over what we had between us but I knew that it was partly thanks to Jeff for that. When I had needed it; he had been placed firmly in to my life and I couldn't be more thankful for that. I just wished that he could be right there first thing in the morning; I wish that I could just flutter my eyes open and see him lying there asleep.

"_I wish that too love," _his voice sounded through my head making me jump almost 10 feet in the air, _"you'll never know how hard it is to leave you lying there; after watching you for the whole night, its like someone is ripping out my heart and I can't breathe,"_

"_You scared me half to death," _I chided as I flopped down on to the bed and concentrated on my breathing.

I didn't know if I would ever get used to this mind connection or the fact that it didn't matter where we were; we could always talk to one another. I had never heard of anything like this before; except for in stupid movies or TV Shows but that was all make believe. Wasn't it? Where I had always been so sure that it was all fabrication; it made it harder to maintain that belief when I was living proof that it certainly did exist.

"_I know I can feel the flutter of your heart going crazy," _he growled in such a soft way that I knew he was excited; his own feelings of sexual arousal grew in him at such a steady rate that I had to lean back on the bed to brace myself.

I was dizzy, I was disorientated and I was breathing more heavily than I had before. The way he could affect me from down in the basement amazed me to no end. This was growing so rapidly that I sometimes felt like I was being swept off my feet and that I was just a normal girl in a normal relationship – but that wasn't strictly true – my boyfriend was a Vampire and I was a Witch. Nothing normal about that.

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_You do know that it is way too early for you to be invading my head right?" _I asked reaching for my cigarettes and lit up.

Last night had been way more than I had ever imagined it to be – after we had remained in the shower for what felt like an eternity; Jeff had carried me through to the bedroom, where he laid me down and we talked. Thankfully we were both on the same page and that was, that we didn't want to rush straight in to sex. We both wanted to wait and I couldn't have been happier about that.

"_I can't help it – its like for the whole time you are sleeping; my mind is completely empty so the minute that you wake up; its like suddenly this active mind is racing through mine and I can't control it," _he replied.

Last night after we had talked about what we wanted; we had continued to do everything except actual sex. My body felt like it had been through some kind of military training camp and that all the courses and training had been crammed into one night. Sitting back up now that I was used to this conversation, I felt my stomach wobble with that calm and content feeling; I was ready to face the day and as I swung the curtains open and looked out to the world outside, I felt the gasp in my mind coming from Jeff.

"_What's wrong? Are you ok?" _I knew I was panicking and I had just begun to turn away from the window to head down to the basement when I was stopped mentally.

"_Don't move – do you know how long it's been since I have seen an actual sunrise?" _he asked me.

"_You can see it?"_I snapped at him angrily.

"Yep through your eyes – it's gorgeous and I had forgotten just how much I enjoyed those mornings. As a human I would always just be going to bed about this time – but damn knowing that I can't actually go out there; it sort of hurts me. For the first time, I feel like a freak,"

"You're not a freak!"

I hated when he talked like this – there was obviously a lot of things that he couldn't do. There was no going out during the day, there was no falling asleep and waking up next to me, there was no going to Churches mainly because he knew that he wasn't welcome, not because it would actually kill him because that rumour was just a myth. Silver was a problem for him, or should I say for his kind, it didn't kill but it definitely disabled Vampires from being able to do anything. There had been a few times that he had said that he felt like a freak because he couldn't do all the things that normal guys could do but as I said to him, who are we to judge what's normal?

Jeff remained silent but there was like a strange content humming coming from his mind, so I remained in front of that window for as long as I could; letting him watch what he hadn't seen in over 10 years. We were both silent and I was slowly learning how to block him from my head whenever I wanted too. I could still hear him if he didn't put up his shield but when he did; it was like a deep cold, black chasm that called me forth. There was nothing but complete silence and for the first time that I could remember, I didn't like that feeling but I knew that it was necessary for us to remain connected without going insane. Everyone had to have their secrets – that was just life and that was the way that I wanted to remain, I didn't want to be one of those couples who can't bear to be apart from their partner and just give in to that.

I knew that if I were to hang around with Jeff all day, every day – he would just drive me crazy just like I probably would him too. It didn't matter whether I wanted to stay by his side all the time or not; it was important that we still had a life outside of each other.

"_Thank you," _he whispered after 10 minutes of just staring to the beautiful purple/pink sky; the orange tint that was slowing spreading over the baby sky, like butter on toast. All the colours blended together to make this amazing colour that I was sure couldn't have had a name for it.

"_You're welcome baby," _I replied finally turning away and moving to my dresser to pull out my cloths for the day.

We were supposed to be getting a new Species Relations teacher today – Mr Bauer had been called away on business apparently; something to do with a jury selection I had heard. God knows who they were going to pick for his replacement. I just hoped that whoever it was; would be able to teach us and keep us as up to date as Mr Bauer had.

"_Oh do I get a strip show?"_

_  
"You need to get sleep?" _I chimed in my head making my eyes roll in the mirror so he could see; now that I knew he could see everything that I was seeing.

"_I saw that!"_I giggled as I pushed the en-suite door open.

"You were meant to smart ass,"

"_Come on lover; make an old Vamp happy?" _he pleaded with me and I could just almost imagine the look on his face. Whenever he wanted something; he definitely knew how to turn on the charm with me. There was no way that he couldn't know the affect that he was having on me.

"_You mean a dirty old Vamp?"_

"_Hey ouch!" _he growled deeply in his voice; the dangerous streak hidden underneath the surface but unmistakable to miss. _"I just want a little something that will give me pleasant dreams while you're away from me all day,"_I asked shocked as I leant in to the shower cubicle and turned on the shower head; leaving the water to run hot while I brushed my teeth. It still made me feel superior to know that I could have my mouth full and still carry on a full conversation with my boyfriend.

"Vampires can dream?"

"_Of course we can," _he chuckled softly. _"It may not be in a steady pattern like Human's or even Witches; but we do have brain waves and we do dream,"_

It had never occurred to me that a Vampire would have something as human as dreams – I just assumed that because the heart was dead; the brain would be too but goes to show how much my assumptions meant.

"_What do you want me to do?" _I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to do this because there was absolutely no way that he was going to drop the subject.

"_You got that right!" _he chuckled before turning deadly serious. _"Well thankfully when you stand in the shower; you can still see your reflection in the mirror; just make sure that you are facing the mirror and do anything that you think I might like,"_I replied rinsing my mouth out with water and then followed by the mouthwash that I had to order specifically. I couldn't use ordinary mouthwash because it broke my tongue out in blisters; I had to have special stuff that was only sold through dentist offices.

"I feel stupid!"

"_Don't be lover; you look gorgeous and you're only doing what I would be doing if I could be right there by your side,"_

"_Alright – give me 5 minutes – I need to work up my courage,"_

"_You've never done anything like this before?" _his voice was soft and there was no hint of accusation in there.

"_No!" _was my simple reply and he didn't say anything in return; he simply gave me the time out that I had asked for.

I most definitely could have kissed him at that moment; I could have definitely rushed down to the basement and just given him my body without question because he completely got it; he got the fact that I needed me time in my head; I didn't need to be worried about what I was thinking, I needed to convince myself without his presence to corrupt me.

For more than 5 minutes I debated on what to do, I wondered if I was performing some kind of sin by doing this. I knew that some people thought that it was a mortal sin to pleasure your own body – but then again I was hardly mortal was I? I silently thanked the Goddess for that fact.

Dixon had never asked this of me; but then again if I hadn't been able to read Jeff's mind; would he have ever asked me. Maybe Dixon had thought about it but because we didn't have a 'Blood Tie' I hadn't been able to hear him. It's not like I am overly experienced; although I was glad that Dixon had been my first; he had always treated me with respect and he had never put me down; even when he found out that he had been my first. I just had to hope that I was indeed going to do this the right way for Jeff.

Quickly peeling off my over sized shirt and stripping out of my thong, I made my way under the jet of flowing water; running my hands through my hair, I slowly turned around so my reflection was looking back to me in the mirror and I was slowly expanding my mind to let Jeff back in. I had decorated the room with a few candles to ensure that my body looked ok; I didn't know if he would be attracted to me in sunlight – he had only ever seen me in the moonlight or artificial lighting. With no window in this room I knew that I had recreated the night before when he had given me such amazing oral sex that my knees were trembling just at the thought of it.

And suddenly there he was in my mind again – _"You're so fucking beautiful – it hurts to look at you sometimes," _all my fears evaporated then and I was lost in the moment of him just looking at me and feeling the swell of his hunger for me.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Since I had become a Vampire; I had never felt such a strong urge for a woman. I had never wanted someone the way that I wanted Selena; it was like her true essence was addictive and that just added to the desire I felt for her blood and for her body.

"_Just think of this as phone sex – you have done that before right?" _I asked her quietly in my head.

"_Uhm – no!" _at least her reply was honest.

I liked the fact that we could be honest with one another and know that it was what it was. There was no questioning of each other and the sincerity that we felt – that was a completely new level of connection for me and I was drowning in it.

"_Alright – listen to me; I want you to do what I tell you when I tell you ok?" _

"_Ok," _she replied and in my mind I could see that she was gulping as her reflection made me go dizzy with my arousal for her.

Unbuttoning my jeans, my hand slid in to my boxer shorts as I just looked at her for a few moments, her body was flickering with the candle light, small shadows from the other items in the room danced across her flesh like little imps dancing happily and merrily. My eyes moved towards her neck; seeing that vein almost as if it were the only one visible on her body – it was like a beckon in the middle of night in the middle of ocean calling a boat towards it. My hand tightened around my throbbing cock as my fangs elongated automatically.

"_Jeff?" _her voice was shaking desperately and I hated to think of her feeling nervous when there was absolutely nothing to feel nervous about.

"_I'm still here lover – I am just mmmmm; oh fuck my cock is so hard; I have never wanted you more," _I groaned out as my hand began to move up and down the erection that could have rivalled Jason's from True Blood when he had taken too much 'V' the Vampire blood in the show, was used for a drug for Human's.

As Vampires we obviously didn't want that secret getting out so we had dismissed it; only Human's who had been with Vampires knew and clearly they didn't want to get on the wrong side of our race so they remained silent in their knowledge.

"'_Lena touch your breasts," _I ordered her directly not managing to keep the hungry pulse from vibrating through my words and as she shivered in my mind, I could tell that she had felt the spark that had rocked through me.

In the here and now; my eyes closed to get a perfect picture of her without the other utensils around the basement fogging my mind. I watched in perfect arousal as her fingers lightly traced against her nipples and the way her hands began to caress the flesh so gently, in a kind of motion that only a Female could manage – fucking hell, I was going to blow my load way too quickly but as I slowed my breathing down, my hand followed suit until I was gently stroking the entire length in a slow motion that made my groin twinge in an ache for her body.

Squeezing her breasts together, I didn't need to prompt her to be rougher because she automatically built her way from slow and gentle to fast and rough. My tongue was drying way too quickly; my cock was throbbing in protest at how slow I was inflicting my own pleasure.

"_Mmmmm Jeff – tell me what you're doing?" _she asked in my head.

"_My hand is stroking my cock slowly – just the way you do it -!" _

"_The way you like it?" _she asked me as she moaned once more; I watched her reflection as her head fell to the side; keeping her eye contact with the mirror because she had obviously realized that the minute she looked away from the mirror, that is when I wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

"_Exactly the way I like it – but it doesn't mmmmmm feel as good as when you do it!" _I groaned out as my bloodlust was rising once again.

Feeding while pleasuring Selena was like nothing I had ever experienced since I had become a Vampire and I wasn't even sure if any other Vampire through the course of history had ever felt like this.

"_Mmmm you know what I'd do if I was there?"_I growled in desperate need to hear what she wanted to do to me.

"What?"

"_I'd run my tongue over the entire length of you; I'd lick up the pre-cum on the tip of your cock before allowing my lips to part and slowly swallow you in to my throat; my tongue massaging you all the way -!" _she chocked off and I could see her hips beginning to move with her thoughts and as I growled out a long painful howl in my head she jerked her head straight to look in to the mirror which would have effectively been like looking into my eyes. _"What's wrong?"_

"_I've never actually felt a painful desire before but fucking hell; I want nothing more than to race up there; grab you and pin you to the counter in there and lick you all the way inside until you're screaming my name – I want to fuck you so desperately that my cock is aching with desire,"_

"_Tell me to touch myself?" _she purred breathlessly.

"_Let your hand trail _'slowly' _down over your stomach; letting the trickle of your finger tips caress your flesh the way that I do – let yourself go and just watch what you're doing in the mirror and imagine that you are standing above me watching me stroking my cock," _I ordered her eagerly.

I was lost watching her fingers traipse down over her flesh like little droplets from the shower that was making her body glisten more brightly in the candle light – I could see that she was aching in much the same way I was and as she reached her pelvis and without me even having to think it; she knew what I wanted more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

"_Mmmmm harder -!"_I was momentarily confused to what she meant as her fingers brushed against the strip of hair until she was slipping into her warm chamber.

"What?"

"_Stroke yourself harder – I'm not far from – mmmmmmm aaaaahhhhhhh that feels so good; mmmmmm Jjjjjjjeeeeefffffff – hurry I want us to cum together," _she panted and I could not only hear her pleasure but it was almost like I could feel it building in my epicentre; it was a huge knot curling getting ready to explode outwards and as my hand tightened and hardened in its movements, she whispered so softly. _"Faster!"_

With lightening speed; I could feel that urge coming, it was rising in me and as much as I wanted to roar out of me; I placed my free hand in to my mouth and swallowed back the sound as my cum shot out of me in paralyzing squirts and she was joining in on the silent roar as her fingers became saturated with her creamy, sweet secretion. The laboured breath in my head told me that the relief wasn't stopping as she kept rubbing harder and faster against her tight nub. Fuck I could almost smell her from all the way down in the basement and it wasn't a memory of how she smelt; it was the real deal. She was potent but in such an amazing way that I could most definitely go for round 2 but it would have to wait for her to get home from school later.

After we had both come down from the high of such an amazing release, we chatted back and forth while she got ready for school and the minute she stepped out of the house; we said our goodbyes and our connection seized for the time being. Rolling on to my side, I closed my eyes and with a satisfied sigh I felt sleep closing in on me and dragging me into the world where Selena and I weren't faced with the giant obstacle of the jury. We were happy, we were in love and we were together without any hassles – Fairytales because the next thing I knew, I woke with a loud animalistic roar coming from me.

Selena – she was raging angry, she felt humiliated, she felt scared and alone, she was angry beyond all reason and her thoughts were going so fast that grabbing just one proved impossible. Glancing to the clock to see that it was only midday; I had at least 7 hours before I could even think about stepping foot out of this room.

I had never hated being a Vampire more as I felt the emotions of my girlfriend rising at an unsteady and alarming rate. Selena was powerful, hell she was more powerful than she even realized; there was so much untapped power just sitting inside her, waiting to be discovered that I was worried she was going to do something that she didn't even realize she was doing. I was helpless, I sat here in the dark of the basement and tried to remain calm but her emotions were strong, they were unavoidable and she didn't know how to reign them in.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11 Humiliation!

**_Chapter 11 –__ Humiliation._**

_**At College;**_

_**Talia's POV;**_

I had always known that the jury could be mean, hurtful and selfish sons of bitches but I had never thought that they would sink this low. The day had been going swimmingly; we were laughing and joking with one another as we always did and there was nothing that seemed to be able to kill our good moods.

Selena and I had been in Defence class first thing this morning; we were taught all kinds of things; we were in the middle of learning weapon combat when the whispers had started. At first we both ignored them because rumours in this school weren't anything new and 9 times out of 10 they never even came true. We had learned that it was better to just ignore rumours until we could see for ourselves if it were true or not. Even at that point though; we couldn't make out what was being said; all we knew was that the other Witches were pointing and whispering about us.

After Weapon Combat we had spells and rituals class which was one of our favourite classes; today we had been learning about casting personal protection spells. Not the kind that I had put on our house or the guys houses but the kind that meant; a person could be protected from anything evil. It was in that class that we had heard some of the whispers;

'_I heard that Selena dated him!'_

'_I heard that they were real hot and heavy!'_

_  
'Can you imagine what its going to be like stuck in a class with them?'_

'_I heard that they were threatened with jail if they didn't call it off!'_

It had quickly become apparent that they were talking about Selena and Dixon what I couldn't understand was why would Selena and Dixon be in a class room together?

Dixon was way older than us and he wasn't even a practising Witch. Dixon was a Werepanther – that didn't give him the right to even be anywhere near this school. This school was specifically for Witches and Wizards; not that there were many of those around in this part of the Country. We were lucky if there was at least 8 Wizards in the County.

Selena had tried ignoring it but I could see the way her body was sparking with that weird electricity thing that she did – there was an anxiousness about her that I hadn't seen in the longest time. I was worried that something was about to happen to her. Our friendship was just that way; we were close and we shared everything with one another so in my usual friend way; I tried to get her to talk about anything other than the stupid rumours that were going around. I turned her attention to Jeff and soon enough; she was calm and she was smiling again. Even I had to admit that Dixon had never managed to get that kind of response from her.

I liked Jeff; I liked the fact that although he was a predator and that he was supposed to kill people; he was a relatively nice guy. I never felt fear around him, I never felt like I was in danger when he was in our house and I knew from just looking at him that he was 100% devoted to my friend. You just had to look in his eyes to see the love shining in the way he watched her, the way he talked to her with so much passion that it had surprised me to say the least and the way he touched her so softly; it was almost as if he were scared that he was going to break her.

After everything that I had learned about Vampires; I was surprised and glad to see that it didn't all apply to Jeff. At least not all of the time anyway because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that underneath all of it; he was still a ruthless killer and that I still had to remain cautious around him. I just had the feeling that he would never do anything to hurt my friend or me. Hell he had been living around his brother and Father long enough and nothing bad had ever happened to them.

Matt – Jeff's brother; I was stuck in a mess with him. I knew that I was falling for him, I knew that whenever we were around one another; it was like a firework display but at the end of the day; I didn't want to end up like Dixon and Selena.

Being with Matt was amazing, we were always laughing with one another and there was always something to talk about. In many ways it felt like our lives were entwined in one another's; there had been so many times when we had nearly met that it was scary to think that maybe fate had been trying to push us together a lot longer than what either of us really realized. I could sit here all day and recall every single handsome note of my friend; his murky brown eyes that smouldered with intensity and passion, his adorable smile that curled his attractive lips upwards, his taut body that I swore should have been passed as illegal in every state in America and the way he was so passionate about the things that he believed in; the goofy way that he got so excited about things until I was in stitches on the floor whenever I witnessed it with my eyes.

Then there was the man that he was – he had strong beliefs and he was in no way judgmental about people having different beliefs than he did. There was no trying to shove his religion down people's throats and that was a hugely attractive quality to me. The way he made me laugh was completely head spinning; no man had ever touched my funny bone in the way that Matt did; it didn't matter what it was that he said; it was mostly in his delivery that had me hooked. I loved to sit and just listen to his voice when he talked – it was relaxing and soothing in ways that no man ever had been in the past.

Yep – its official; I'm in trouble! I thought to myself.

I didn't truly care all that much about it – when I thought back on things and thought about the way that he was making me feel, I knew that he was going to be a huge part of my life for a really long time to come. It was time that I grabbed life by the balls; as Selena said, and do something that will make me happy for a change. And there was absolutely no doubt that Matt made me happy.

Selena shifting uncomfortably in her chair pulled me back in to the present. I couldn't believe that they had done this to her or to Dixon. My eyes moved to the front where the teacher stood and as I watched Dixon talking; it was clear in my eyes that he was finding it hard to look anywhere other than at Selena. Our new Species Relations teacher was having as hard a time as Selena at keeping his feelings in control.

This was a new low even for the Jury; they didn't have to make them suffer anymore. They had put Dixon in charge of our class and it was obvious to everyone in the room that it wasn't exactly going very well. The air rippled with tension and where it had once been passion and love, it was now humiliation at being thrust together like this. It had to be a test; they were finding a way to see if they had stuck to their promise that they wouldn't see one another again; I could testify that they had indeed remained out of one another's way. They hadn't needed to do it like this – wasn't it bad enough that they were being told to stay away from one another?

Now they had to face the humiliation of being in one another's company for 3 hours a day. Now they had to face the pain of knowing that they had both moved forward with their lives when they had promised that they wouldn't. I had never hated that fucking jury more, and a huge part of me wanted to do something bad; I wanted to go out there and stick 2 fingers up at them and just get involved with Matt.

"Selena?" Dixon was calling her name.

"Yes sir?" she replied keeping her voice tight and in control while her eyes filled with all the pain that was possible. The other Witches and Wizards in the room began whispering and only quietened down when Dixon showed his authority.

"Can you tell me the first fictional story of a man turning in to a beast?" Dixon asked her.

There was a smile shared between them as I felt Selena slowly begin to calm down but there was still that humiliation hanging in the air, which was coming out as her electricity thing that she had going on. I wondered if the rest of the class could see it – I had lost count of the amount of times that I had to walk around behind her with a fire extinguisher to put out the sparks that she had caused when walking past an electrical socket.

_"The first fictional character of a man turning in to a beast was the story of Niciros. Now, many scholars argue that Gilgamesh is the first werewolf story, but since there was no actual transformation in that story some don't count it. Instead they believe the first werewolf story came from the Satyricon, a work written by the Roman writer Petronius (AD 27-66), a scribe at the court of the Emperor Nero and like many writings of the time it is a humorous discussion of philosophy in alternating prose and verse. The work was written around AD 61 but wasn't actually published until 1664, many years later._

_The Satyricon is a collection of stories that follows the travels and tales of two friends – Encolpius and Gita – but also contains the story of Niciros, a soldier that traveled to a distant city with an acquaintance. While on their way, they stop at a graveyard to relieve themselves (why a graveyard, I have no idea). To poor Niciros' horror, his companion then laughs wickedly, makes a circle of urine around himself, rips off his clothes, then transforms into a wolf, howls and runs off towards the nearby town, leaving a very stunned Niciros behind._

_Niciros then goes over to the man's discarded clothes only to discover that they have been turned to stone. It doesn't end there though; poor frightened Niciros walks to town, so afraid that he attacks every shadow with his sword. When he gets there he is told by a woman that a horrifying wolf killed off a handful of farm animals but was then speared in the throat by a servant, putting an end to the wolf-man._

_There are, of course, many underlying meanings hidden in this tale. Such as – urinating in a graveyard was an insult to the dead and would cause supernatural punishment. Either way it was a humorous and strange ancient story. It was the first werewolf tale of its kind!" Selena explained as if she were recounting a moment of time that had gone by; like she was recalling a conversation that she and Dixon had at some point."_

"You are absolutely correct," he replied flashing that handsome smile of his that instantly made him a hit with the female Witches in the room.

I didn't know if it was animal magnetism or if it were something completely different but Dixon had never had a problem in earning female attraction. It wasn't hard to see that Selena had been blown away by him; he was a good guy and although he was here; rubbing it in her face, I knew that he had absolutely no choice in the matter whatsoever – whatever the jury decided you had to adhere or end up facing the consequences.

"Cassandra?" Dixon asked looking down at the rollcall sheet in his hands. The pretty blond haired surfer looking girl raised her hand and smiled shyly at him. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the first real werewolf story?"

_"This supposedly true story, according to Giraldus Cambrensis, was said to have occurred only a few years before the arrival of Prince John in Ireland. An unnamed priest was traveling from Ulster to Meath on an important mission with his assistant, a young boy. The two stopped for the night near woods at the edge of the See of Ossory. As they lay down to sleep, the priest hears a human voice calling from the nearby forest. He gets up and looking out into the darkness and sees a giant wolf coming near. The priest and boy draw back in terror, but the wolf speaks in a human voice and tells them not to be afraid. The wolf said that he wasn't really a wild animal, but a man that was part of a clan from the district that had been cursed by a grumpy saint named St. Natalis…"_ Cassandra replied as brainy as ever.

My mind tuned her out as I looked to Selena who was trying very hard to keep her eyes focused on her book in front of her but failing miserably and when I followed her gaze; I could see that Dixon was having as much trouble as she was.

I knew that there was a lot of unfinished business between the couple but now really wasn't the time or the place to be trying to solve that business. I was trying hard to catch Selena's attention but she wasn't having it; the electricity was now crackling from her frame – I couldn't even begin to describe the surge of power that was washing over her.

"I'm sorry – but I can't-I can't do this," pushing her chair back she raced from the room with tears in her eyes.

The door slammed behind her and as I got up to follow; Dixon shook his head and he excused himself from the room to follow his ex-girlfriend to ensure that she was ok. I knew that she wasn't – we had always had this kinship where I knew when she was hurting and she knew when I was hurting – it was weird to describe but one that I knew all too well. Selena was hurting as if she had been stabbed in the heart – it was taking all my will power not to scream out in pain.

_**Selena's POV;**_

My stomach knotted together with pain; I fought hard to keep my mind closed; Jeff didn't need to know about this. Not when he was supposed to be sleeping and when he couldn't do a thing about it. It would only frustrate him and I didn't want that.

How could the jury be so cruel?

I had always known that they were on the edge of evil but this recent act was so much more than evil – it was barbaric and it was pointless other than getting me to feel miserable.

What had I done that was so terrible?

What had 'we' done that was so terrible?

Sure we had fallen in love but that shouldn't be treated as if it were a crime!

We hadn't exactly been able to control the way we felt but that was the way love was supposed to be. It was supposed to be crazy, it was supposed to make you feel like you had no choice but to go with it and it was supposed to be with whomever you wanted – not someone that they dictated to you that you could have. For the first time in a couple of months; I truly hated the fact that the Supernatural community had gone public. At least when we had been hidden and feared; we didn't have to worry about stupid laws and who we fell in love with or who we hated. It made me so mad to think that the jury, who was in charge of the Witch school, would place Dixon in my line of vision and sit back while I watched the man I had been in love with be completely out of my reach.

I had suddenly gone from humiliation straight in to anger; I could feel it pulsing through my veins and because I had only had Vampire blood last night, I felt like I was capable to ripping out someone's throat just for the Hell of it.

Pushing the front doors of the school open with so much force that they literally rattled on their hinges, I stormed in to the parking lot and I could feel that comfortable sizzle of electricity rising up in me. I was stunned and I was angry – that really was not a good combination. My hands moved to in front of me and I could see the crazy blue of the current flowing between both hands; the crackle was loud in the otherwise silent parking lot.

Without thinking about it and in pure frustration my hands shot out in front of me and as if I were in control of the sudden weather; sparks of lightening began to crackle out in to the dull day; which suddenly matched my sullen mood. My anger continued to create a path of pure destruction; bolts of lightening were sparking from my hands and sizzling up in to the sky, there was no thunder to accompany it unless the thud and drum of my heart was loud enough to effect the entire area.

"'_Lena!" _the sound of my ex calling for me didn't stop the rage from erupting from my hands and then all I heard was a huge gasp behind me. _"Whoa what are you doing?"_

"_What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" _I spat at him not bothering to concentrate anymore but still it raged from inside me.

I was too angry to really realize that this was something amazing – I hadn't even stopped to think that this wasn't something that had ever happened to me before. Sure my emotions were linked strongly to my powers but this – this was something new and this was something that I didn't even need to concentrate on.

"_It looks like you are controlling an element!" _he was shocked, I could hear it in his voice.

It hurt like hell to know that I could still read his emotions as I had always been able too – it just seemed to make him appear further away. Now he was completely out of reach. I couldn't get to him, I couldn't allow it to happen but deep down, I knew that I didn't want it to happen but something inside me was controlling me and for the life of me; I couldn't control my inner feelings.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _I yelled out as I shot my hand high in the air and another bolt of lightening creased through the dull sky; lighting it for a few seconds before it sizzled away.

I wanted an explanation, I wanted to be in front of that jury and I wanted to know flat out what kind of game they were playing. This wasn't right and it wasn't fair; it was cruel and heartless and suddenly I turned on Dixon.

"_Why did you take this job?"_

"_I took it because I can't bear not seeing you!" _he replied. Well at least he was honest I guess that had to mean something.

"_Its cruel and its heartless – why would you want to cause yourself that kind of pain? Why would you want to cause me that much pain? Do you hate me?" _I demanded angrily still holding my hands out and the bright light sparked in every which way possible.

If I wasn't so angry I might have even found it tantalising; I would have found it beautiful and destructive. Suddenly I liked the thought of destruction.

"_I could never hate you 'Lena – it isn't about that. It's about me wanting you as a part of my life anyway that I can have; it's about paying my bills and it's about teaching the right thing," _he told me.

In the past we had talked about the way the teachers taught in the Witch school and I knew that Dixon had, had a major problem in the way Species Relations were taught. My ex had thought that Mr Bauer had been Speciest. I had listened to Dixon talk about the way teaching should really be taught, and how just because you were one species; it didn't make you better than any of the others. Mr Bauer had been of the strong belief that as a Witch or Wizard we were better than the rest of the Supernatural community. I had never bought in to that and I think that was why Dixon and I had gotten along as well as we had because we had shared the same views on what was right and what was wrong.

"_I can't do it Dix, I just – can't!" _I crumbled to the ground – all the fight in me gone, all the anger fading with every heart beat and all I wanted to do was go home to Jeff and curl up next to him.

"You can do it 'Lena – you are the strongest person I know. Just look at the way you controlled that element! I know that it is going to be awkward for a while, I know that we will have to learn to adjust – but this was the only way that I could think of getting near you. Please understand; being without you, not seeing you – it was killing me and I didn't know what to do until I heard the job at the school was open -!"

"I don't even know how this can work Dixon; I am tired of having to fight and hide the way that I feel," now I was talking about Jeff.

I just couldn't bear the thought of Jeff and I ending up like Dixon and I – where I had once thought I was dying without my ex. I now knew that I would literally die without Jeff – he had become to mean everything to me, he was my rock and he was always there for me whenever I needed him. I knew that we were risking a hell of a lot to be with one another but I couldn't give him up.

I needed to find a way to – and just like that, an idea sparked in my head – getting up to my feet, I dusted myself off; feeling that familiar crackle back once again, only not as strong as it had been. I needed to at least try and make a change for Jeff and I to survive. I looked down to the dark brooding face of my ex and I knew that a part of me would always love him because he had been my first but now it was time for me to step forward and fight for what I believed in.

It was time that I faced the jury on my terms and it was time to stand up and make sure that I was heard. I wasn't going to back down this time, I wasn't going to just accept the fate they reigned down on me and I wasn't giving up Jeff. If that meant that I had to go to prison then so be it – I was in love and with that revelation came the moment of calmness and clear headed thinking.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12 ShowDown!

_**Chapter 12 – Show Down.**_

_**Dixon's POV;**_

Selena was never the girl who would sit and take things on the chin without questioning it; even when we had been ordered to end our relationship she had been right in the jury's face demanding to know why we were being told to break up.

I had to admit that I was more of a follower; I wasn't ashamed of following the rules, because I strongly believed that they were in place for a reason. However, being with Selena had definitely clouded my beliefs for a long time. It wasn't hard to get confused around her – she was so powerful and she didn't even know it. It wasn't something that made her appear more than she was – there was that innocent humility about her.

When I had met her; I had fallen so hard and so fast that for the first time in my life; I truly hadn't been able to understand the way I felt about her. The way she smiled that beautiful genuine smile whenever she was around me, the way that she gave you all of herself no matter what was going on and the way she supported me with all that she was – there had never been any moment when she had questioned me, who I was or what I was doing. I had never had anything like that and it had made me want to be a better man. I had always been honest with her because I had never wanted her to look at me any differently.

We had most definitely risked a lot so that we could be together. We had put all of our friends and Family in danger because they knew and there was no way that they would have gone to the jury because they could see how good we were together.

My Mom had adored Selena; she was always on the phone to her, they went shopping together, Selena hung out with my Mom whenever I was off on business and they had both spoken so highly of one another. It had been hard on my Family and friends when Selena and I had been ordered to end our relationship because of the difference in races. Everyone in my life had loved her and accepted her as a part of my life from the minute that I had introduced them. I think that my Mom had, had plans about me settling down and marrying Selena, and eventually giving her Grandkids.

"How's your Mom doing?" Selena asked me as if she had been able to read my mind.

"She misses you!" I replied as I steered her towards my car.

I had heard her say that she was going to the jury to have it out with them – there was no way that I was allowing her to walk there. If she was intent on doing this then she was going to let me go with her and she was going to allow me to drive her there.

"Awe I miss her too. I used to have so much fun hanging out with her," she replied finally looking up at me as she realized where I was guiding her. "I'm walking Dix,"

"No you're not – you're emotional and after that surge of power you just showed; you are not walking anywhere," I argued.

If I was right in my thoughts; it wasn't wise to allow her to walk there by herself; because it looked to me that her powers were just on the very cusp of presenting themselves to her. It could happen at absolutely anytime; for Selena; it was around about the average age for them to show. Elemental powers were something that most Witches craved but were never blessed with – electricity was a strong power and one that couldn't be taken lightly.

I was worried that she wasn't seeing the responsibility that came with such power and I was worried that she would indeed do something wrong. In Witch law; written by the jury, it stated that new Witches were forgiven one mistake when it came to their powers bursting from them because they couldn't exactly control it – I just knew that the jury already had it in for her and she would need someone there to back her up.

"Awe come on Dix – give me a break," she argued remaining rooted to the spot and staring defiantly in my eyes.

Sometimes; she could be so frustrating; she was one of those women who had been raised to believe heavily in her own belief and power. I knew that it was because her Mother had been left to raise her alone; she had been left to ensure that Selena was raised correctly and knew her heritage.

"No you give me a break 'Lena; just this once; please let me do the right thing,"

I had always felt like I hadn't done enough to fight for us; I felt like I just caved in way too quickly. Maybe I could have fought a little harder, maybe I should have stood up for us more – maybe I had given up way too easily. For a long moment; she stood and just looked in to my eyes and I could see that she was trying to read me – she had always been so amazing at reading people's emotions and feelings.

"Fine! You can come with me," she finally said moving towards the passenger seat and climbed in to the car.

Standing in the parking lot for a few moments; I stared at the school and wondered what I really should do. I was supposed to be teaching a class; I was supposed to be taking this new job seriously but all I could think about was the fact that I had taken this job primarily so I could be near Selena. Pulling out my phone, I dialled Talia's number and waited for her to answer.

"What's going on? Is she ok?" she asked answering almost instantly.

"Yeah she's fine; we're going to the jury – can you wrap the class up and go to the office to tell them that I have been called away on an emergency?" I asked her.

"Emergency? Is she hurt?"

"I think her powers are ready to take over," I said looking down in to the car to see that Selena was just staring out the window in the opposite direction.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she was outside – she was angry and she was – she uhm – you know what; it's best I don't say anything until we know for sure," I decided. "I just need you to pass on that message for me?"

"Ok I can do that – everyone is just sitting around chatting anyway," she informed me. "You better take care of my best friend Dix!"

"I will, I promise honey," I replied hanging up and stuffing my phone back in to my pocket.

That life; the one that I had with Selena; seemed like a whole lifetime away now. Talia was such a huge part of Selena's life that anyone getting involved with her was going to have to accept Talia too. I had always found Talia really easy to talk too and completely non judgmental which wasn't something that most Witches were very good at. All the times that I had dealt with Witches in the past; they had been smug and full of their own importance; they felt like they were better than the rest of the Supernatural world because of the power that they invoked – Selena and Talia and both of their Mothers were completely different to all that.

Climbing in to the car behind the wheel and I looked at my ex girlfriend to see that she was lost in her thoughts as she remained faced away from me. So instead of saying something, I pushed the key in the ignition and started the car. If she needed her own personal head space then I could grant her that. It was the least that I owed her.

_**Back at the house;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

For the first time ever; I felt completely helpless – I wanted to be right there with Selena. I wanted to wrap her up into my arms and I wanted to whisper in to her ear that everything was going to be alright. Whatever had taken her by such surprise was still burning through her – she was angry, she was humiliated and ashamed. The anger was the most prominent of her emotions; whatever it was had really affected her badly.

I knew that she was holding her shield in place because as hard as I tried to talk to her; she wasn't hearing me. I knew the difference when she had heard me and was just ignoring me; this was different; she was blocked off from me but surely she knew that I would be going out of my mind right now. Of course I knew that meant that whatever it was, was really bad for her. Selena wasn't the type of girl who would have just allowed me to sit here going crazy if she wasn't preoccupied.

Had someone hurt her?

Had someone tried to hurt her?

Had the jury found out about us?

As if a sudden spark of lightening hit me, I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey," she sounded down, she was defeated and that scared me because I was so used to her just being this vibrant energy.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm really – I don't – no I'm not," she was definitely defeated.

Normally she would have bluffed her way through because of where I was and where I had to stay during the day. Selena didn't like it when I was stuck inside and completely out of the loop with no way to get to her.

"What's happened?"

"I can't – I will explain when I get home yeah?" she asked me and I could hear how much she needed me to listen to her right now.

"Ok," I replied not wanting to add more pressure on to her. "Just promise me that you are safe!"

"I'm – safe," she answered. "I promise,"

"Ok,"

We said our goodbyes and I ended the connection to her. My fear was slowing down somewhat but at the same time; I was worried that there was something seriously wrong with her.

What if she was ill?

What if someone had done something to her?

No she had said that she was safe, she had made sure to let me know that. I had to trust her and I had to be patient until she got home.

It had definitely been so long since I was concerned about a woman and the more that I thought about it, the more that I knew I was in love. As impossible as that sounded and because of the myths that surrounded my kind; it made it even more impossible to believe.

We weren't supposed to form relationships that were honest or based on love and respect. Maybe there was something wrong with me! Maybe I had been made wrong! The more I thought about it the more that I felt like I was completely out of my depth in this relationship but I just couldn't walk away.

Selena had tapped in to my humanity – she made me feel again. It was like a light coming on after years of living in the dark and in shadows. Everything that I felt was because of Selena, everything that I was becoming was because of the way she loved me and treated me. I had never met a Witch before who was not completely prejudice about other Species in the Supernatural world.

As I lay back down, I tried hard to centre myself and concentrate on me rather than on the emotions of my girlfriend who was God knows where alone with God knew who.

Was I feeling jealousy?

Was this why I felt so anxious?

Jealousy – it had always appeared to be a useless emotion to me. As a predator and a hunter; it didn't seem fallible that I could be jealous about anyone or anything because I far surpassed any other type of being on the planet. That wasn't me being cocky; that was me being assured and right about my place in the new world. I just hoped that Selena was ok and that she knew, whatever it was that she was about to do because I could feel that sudden rush of decisive and alert, I would support her and be there by her side.

_**The Supernatural Court; an Hour Later;**_

_**Selena's POV;**_

My anger was bubbling violently inside me – I could feel the rage getting ready to erupt out of me and there was nothing that I could do that would calm it down or make it go away. I had tried so hard to remain calm and in control but the more I thought about it the more that I wanted to just give in to it and let it control whatever I was going to do.

Standing in front of the jury – my eyes took them in one by one; Lorraine Kemp; a very bitter shapeshifter who had been elected on to the committee by her pack. There was something about this woman that made me want to vomit; I didn't know if it was because she was older than my Mother and still thought that it was appropriate to dress like she was 20 years old or maybe it was because she would throw herself at any shapeshifter that she could.

Next to Lorraine was Alexander Thorpe; a Vampire who from all accounts was older than time itself. No one knew exactly what time he had been made and I don't think that anyone ever will; even his second in command – a beady little Vampire by the name of Dexter Collins – had no idea what time his master came from. Alexander was a nice man and had been completely outvoted by the rest of the jury in allowing Dixon and I to remain together. Rumour had it that Alexander was all for the old days before the Supernatural community had come out to the rest of the world.

Next to Alexander was Draven Jones; a Werewolf who was a part of a pack that ran in the same town as Dixon's Werepanther pack. Draven was a very close minded wolf; she believed in the justice system that the community had set up and she had been unwilling to accept the fact that Dixon and I had fallen in love. I knew that in her eyes; I was a Witch and that meant to her that I was worthless. Rumour had it that she was gay and completely prejudice to different sex relationships.

Next along the table was Dreana Bailey; a Fairy who was friendly and sincere for the majority of the time but the minute that you tried to cross her or pull the wool over her eyes; she became vicious just like most Fairies are. Usually fairies were seen as serene creatures but in reality; they were about as vicious as Vampires especially when it came to culture and their believes.

And lastly; my eyes settled on the one woman who had made my Mother's life hell and seemed intent on doing the very same to me; Margo Lang – a Witch who had been to school with my Mom and had from all accounts that my Mother had told me about; tried to undermine my Mom at every given opportunity and apparently from what I knew; she had been trying to split my Mom and my Dad; Elias from the get go. I watched as this woman's suspicious eyes met mine and I felt a sliver of anger rising again.

It was mainly down to this woman that I had lost Dixon in the first place – it had been her voice that was the loudest when we had been sentenced and if she had, had her way; I would be rotting in a jail cell right now. Keeping my focus squarely on her and the anger that she was feeling was evident in the way she couldn't keep her eyes on me. Smiling a small grin in victory of getting the better of her at the moment, I waited to be addressed by the jury.

"What can we do for you Selena?" Alexander asked me; clearly he was foreman today – I knew that they took it in turns to be leader of the pack.

It sometimes freaked me out to think of all these different creatures cooperating with one another. Before the real world had heard about us; it had been very much a war. None of the Supernatural species were able to tolerate one another – although Witches were mostly used by all of them for protection and amulets.

"I want to know why this jury feels it is acceptable to further torture me?" I asked holding my head high even though I could see the little smirk coming from Margo's face.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," he replied keeping hold of the meeting for the time being.

"I mean that why has my ex Dixon been appointed the new Species Relations class in the school in Cameron?"

"We didn't have very many applicants and as you know; Species Relations is a mandatory subject. When Dixon came to us; we knew that he would be perfect for the job -!" he started to tell me.

"Alexander we don't need to be explaining our decisions to this little girl," Margo announced happy to stick the knife in.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and focused but as I watched the snide smirk gleaming on her face, I shot my hands up in pure frustration and before I even knew what was happening; fire was flowing from my palms and the court stenographer blew up before turning to ash in her chair.

Suddenly the court erupted in to chaos; I was handcuffed and I was being yelled at until Dixon had stood up from where he had been sitting and demanded the attention of the room. My eyes met his and I could see the pain he felt for me shining there – what had I done?

I had just killed someone; I had burned another being in to ash. That most definitely wasn't what I was about. I had never fought in my life, I always liked to try and keep the peace. I guess that was why I had given up on Dixon and I so easily – I hadn't wanted to cause more waves. I had let them take him from me and I had made the biggest mistake of my life in letting them think that I was going to cooperate with all their stupid laws and rules.

"Please let Miss Carmichaels go," Dixon stated stepping up next to me. I watched as the court looked to him as if he had lost his mind in telling them what to do with someone who had blatantly disrespected the court. "As you are all aware – a new Witch is granted one mistake when she comes in to her new powers and clearly this is what has just happened,"

Everyone in the court stared at me – I knew that it was a huge deal that I had been gifted with fire; it had been from my understanding, at least a decade since someone had been gifted with such power. Nyx; our Goddess had given me ultimate power and I could see the frustration on Margo's face as she glared at me.

After Dixon had explained what he felt and what had happened at the school when I had stormed out – it was like I was suddenly this huge deal. The majority of the jury were actually being nice to me and talking to me instead of talking down to me. The only person who remained away from me was Margo, but I truly hadn't expected anything less than that. I knew that I wasn't her favourite person and she knew that she wasn't mine – I guessed we were even. It didn't matter how many times I told them not to make a big deal out of it, the more they seemed intent on actually doing so. Supernatural law was strict about Witches and when they came in to their power; we had to basically register when we found out what our powers were and who had been witness to it. My own declaration was slightly different; I had all members of the jury present with me and they each had to write their own account of what had happened.

Finally 3 hours later – I was back in Dixon's car and driving home. I didn't want to go back to school and Dixon had said that he would get Talia to bring my things home for me. Of course he wanted to stay but I told him I would be fine and locked the house up behind me. Leaning against the door for a few moments, thinking about the past few hours and wondering how different my life was going to be now – my mind turned to Jeff and remembering how panicked he had appeared to be when he called me. I moved quickly until I was descending the basement stairs and staring at him as he paced.

In what could only be described as a flash; he was in front of me, his arms claiming me and burying his head in my hair; breathing me in until he was coughing and spluttering. Standing back I lifted my arms to make sure that I didn't smell of BO.

"You smell like a were," he said calmly wiping his hand over his tongue; obviously trying to get rid of the smell that he had detected on me.

And just like that, I was laughing – it had been one of those days that had tried my patience and just being back with Jeff, watching him dramatically try to remove the taste on his taste buds, he had broken through my barrier of frustration and I was laughing louder than I had thought I would be able to.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys for the feedback, if you want more please be sure to leave me a little review and/or comment - you guys really are the best and I can't thank you enough for reading and letting me know that you are enjoy it - if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing my work, so THANK YOU once again. Love you guys :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13 Listen to your Heart!

_**Chapter 13 – Listen to your heart.**_

_**2 hours later;**_

_**Talia's POV;**_

Matt had thankfully shown up at the school to meet me from classes as arranged this afternoon. I couldn't describe the way that I was feeling about this man but as I watched the way he concentrated while driving, I knew that he was most definitely one of the most attractive men that I had ever seen. The way his eyes were that deep murky brown; they were always so soft and understanding looking that I just wanted to drown in to them willingly. I loved the way his lips curled in to the most handsome smile and the little dimples that creased in to his smooth face. There was the type of body that was a major turn on hidden under the cloths that he wore. I could see the way he was defined when he wore tighter cut shirts and I always ended up wishing that somehow he wouldn't tease me like that.

Everything about his psychical being was a major turn on but it was the man that he was that made me want to commit to him for the rest of my life. There was no hint of him being prejudiced against the Supernatural community; but then again I hadn't thought that he would be considering what his brother was. And although it was different to my own, he had a strong belief in Faith and spirituality. Not only was he all of those things but he was funny and he could make me laugh at the drop of a hat.

The conversations that we had were deep and they were meaningful. I agreed with almost everything that he believed in – maybe our opinions of God and Faith was a little different but I understood and respected him enough to try and support his beliefs. I didn't know what I would have done with him the past few weeks; Selena was almost always with Jeff, which left me alone for most of the time. Now that I had been introduced to Matt; I had someone to hang out with when my best friend was with Jeff.

Matt had explained that he was finding it hard to come to terms with sharing his brother because since he had been turned; Jeff hadn't exactly been Mr Social. Matt told me that he had struggled with the change and for the longest time he didn't want his old friends to see what he had become. So Matt was used to being everything for his brother and the fact that he had now met Selena; he thought she was good for him but he wanted to remain close in case something bad happened. It was easy to see the way they were with one another and that Family bond was beyond anything that I had ever witnessed before. I guess in many ways it made Matt more appealing to me. To a degree I felt the same way about Selena.

Selena and I had been brought up together – our Mother's were both powerful Witches and they were thought to have been the last in their lines but Lillian; Selena's Mom, had met Elias – her Father through the underworld network – it would definitely amaze Human's to know how it had been before we had come out. Unfortunately once Lillian was pregnant; it sort of killed the romance and they ended up splitting of course with the help of Margo Lang; one of the head jury members. That woman was bitter and she had always had it out for Lillian and when she ended up with Elias after Lillian and he broke up, she was incensed that he had a daughter with Lillian and it had caused major problems until he stopped seeing her and even pretended that Selena didn't exist.

My own Mother, Annabella was the last of her Family line; her whole Family had been all but wiped out in one of the long Witch wars in Italy. My Father William had been killed in the midst of the war – his body was never found though. My Mom had left Italy almost as soon as she had fulfilled her requirement of being involved with the war.

Heart broken at the loss of her true love; she fled to America and it was almost like destiny that she had landed in Carolina and met Lillian. The 2 women were instantly bonded with one another and they were more like sisters than friends. Selena and I had often heard them saying that they were more like kindred spirits. It wasn't so hard to believe because Selena and I had always felt that way about our own friendship.

"You ok?" Matt questioned as his hand was flying back and forth in front of my face. Snapping back in to the present to see that he had pulled up outside my home.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked turning to look at his handsome features once again.

"Just a few minutes," he replied smiling sweetly at me. "Are you ok?"

"I uhm – I don't know. Dixon wouldn't tell me what had happened with Selena so I have been worried about her but now I feel like I am going to be intruding on her time with Jeff -!" I knew that she wouldn't mind – Selena wasn't the girl who chose men over her friends.

I think that was down to Lillian because from what she had told us; she had dumped all her friends when she had met Elias. And then when he left her; they were no where to be found. Apparently they had moved on with their lives and they didn't include Lillian. I knew that it had been hard for the older woman because then of course she had to face seeing her ex and love of her life with another woman; who was her number one enemy.

"Do you want to just go to my place?" Matt asked me reaching for my hand.

I didn't understand the connection with us but whenever we touched – even for the briefest of moments – I was left so disorientated that I couldn't hide it no matter how hard I tried. At least I wasn't the only one though. Matt seemed as much affected as I was when it came to us touching or holding hands, which he seemed happy and comfortable enough to do with me. I didn't know if he understood the ramifications of being with me. Jeff knew what the Supernatural world was like and he knew that getting involved with someone who wasn't the same species as yourself meant that you were likely to get caught and have to pay the fine. I just wasn't sure of whether he had explained it to Matt or not – I would have to have a talk with him about it at some point.

"No I need to talk to 'Lena. I need to know what's going on; maybe we could go to yours later tonight?" I suggested instead.

"You got it baby girl," he smiled turning and pushing his door open. By the time he was around to my side I was out and straightening out my clothes.

The 2 of us moved up to the front door and I quickly unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold. I flung my bag on to the sofa and headed down the hall to where Selena's room was. Pushing the door open after knocking I could see that she hadn't even been in here since this morning, so I closed the door and headed towards the basement entrance. Sensing that she would be there with Jeff, I allowed Matt to follow me.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs; we were drawn to the sofa at the back of the room where Jeff and Selena were curled up together fast asleep. It was a picture perfect moment and as I watched them I knew that it wouldn't be possible to get in between them and what they shared. The jury could try if they desperately wanted to but it wouldn't make much of a difference. I knew that for sure.

"Do you want to wake them? Or should we leave them to sleep?" Matt enquired from behind me.

"I'm awake," Jeff groaned from behind my best friend.

"Me too now, thanks!" Selena groaned as her head slowly lifted from resting on Jeff's arm and she stretched long and lazily against Jeff, who was clearly affected by such a slow movement against his body.

"Sorry," I said gently nudging Matt in the ribs as he sniggered at the uncomfortable state of his brother. "But 'Lena I want to talk to you – and Jeff – well its still daylight outside,"

"I get it! Jeff stay here because I want to have a girl chat with my best friend," he grinned at me as his arms unwrapped from around Selena and he pulled her back to kiss her before letting her go.

"Absolutely, but Matt's here – he can keep you company," I said pushing Matt towards his brother and leading the way up the stairs with Selena trailing along behind me.

_"I want you to know this isn't a fair trade – you take the hot girl and replace her with my hairy brother – that's so not right!" _Jeff called after me.

"_You'll learn to live with it!" _I giggled back and closed the basement door behind Selena who headed straight for the kitchen and the kettle.

"Coffee?" she asked me as I followed on behind her.

"Thanks," I nodded and watched as she busied herself with the chore of making our coffee but she seemed different; there was something about her that wasn't the same. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked avoiding making eye contact with me.

"That! 'Lena since when do you avoid looking at me?"

"I'm not! I just – well the thing is – my powers came to the surface today and its been a bit of a hectic rollercoaster since then,"

"What do you mean? Your powers? They really came out? What did you – what are they?" I asked excited for her.

This was the moment that every Witch waited patiently for – trying to push your powers to come out when they weren't ready was like trying to have a period when you're body just wasn't mature enough. I had heard many stories about how some Witches had gone mad trying to conjure something that wasn't ready. I had never wanted that to happen to me so I had managed to remain patient and in control of everything in the hope that they would hurry up and present themselves.

I listened in eager willingness to what Selena told me about her day; from the lightening outside the school to burning the woman in the jury. I could see that she was upset about that and that she hadn't wanted it to happen to anyone but if she had to chose, she would most definitely have chosen her Mother's enemy. I had to giggle at that, I couldn't help it. My friend was definitely loyal and firey when it came to her Family and friends. It was only natural that she ended up with the fire element.

When she talked about it; I could see that she was panicking about being given such a huge responsibility and she wasn't truly ready for it, or at least that is what she thought but there was no one more ready. After all she had faced with her and Dixon; she had matured a lot over that. Selena knew who she was and she knew that being gifted with something so magnificent was something that wouldn't have been placed on her shoulders if she wouldn't be able to deal with it and handle it with grace.

I was horrified at the thought of Margo being the first to try and get her into custody after she had blown up the woman in the court. Out of everyone in that room, she was one of those who should have been willing to comfort Selena and encourage her that she had done nothing wrong; since she was on the jury – that was what they were for as well as controlling all the other laws that had been put in place but no because of some stupid beef with Lillian she had wanted to make Selena suffer. I truly couldn't understand why she was still angry; she had gotten the guy in the end; wasn't that enough?

What else was she going to put my friend through?

_**Matt's POV;**_

I had to admit that as far as basements go – this was one of the nicer ones that I had been in. The walls were decorated a deep red; and with the mood lighting; it was certainly warm and cosy in this room. The sofa was a deep red colour to match the walls and it was definitely a comfortable place for my brother to sleep during the day. In the corner of the room; there was an entertainment centre with everything that you could possibly need. There was a wall to wall length of bookcases which were filled with CD's and DVD's and books of all trends. It was more than clear that the girls had wanted this to be a sort of living room away from the main one in the house upstairs.

"So what's going on with 'Lena?" I asked my brother as I took a seat on one of the large bean bags that were scattered around on the polished hard wood flooring.

"She came in to her powers today -!"

"Really? What did she get?" I asked as my brother lit a cigarette before moving to, what appeared to be a, fully stocked fridge and pulled out a pouch of blood that the girls had placed in there for him.

"It seems to be fire and electricity based powers," he admitted.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Selena killed someone today," my brother admitted and I could see that he completely sympathized with his new girlfriend and I knew without a doubt that he could definitely relate to whatever she was feeling.

"She did?"

"I know that you don't get it – I mean there is a lot about the Supernatural world that I don't get either but a Witch coming in to her powers is a huge deal for the species and I know that the 'jury' have passed the law where a Witch coming in to her powers is forgiven one mistake because it is such a huge surge of power that they can't control but I know Selena; she's going to be taking this whole thing about taking another life really hard and I don't even know how I can make it better for her,"

I really didn't get the whole Supernatural world and why they had put all the laws they had in to place; they had it better than they realized. If they had thought about it; they surely had to realize that they were way above us mere mortals on the food chain and if they so chose too; they could rule the world.

"I think that the best thing that you can do is just be there for her as and when she needs you,"

There was absolutely no way that I could understand or even begin to try and relate to what the girl must be going through and I hoped that I never did. I just hoped that she could come through it because since she had gotten involved with Jeff – my brother had almost turned back in to his old self. I knew that he wasn't all the way there yet but he was definitely making the positive steps to claiming back his life.

"Oh I definitely intend to be right there with her through it, I will do whatever I have to, to ensure that she gets through this and knows that it wasn't something that she could have controlled," my brother replied determinedly. "Anyway enough about me; what's with you and Tali?"

Whenever I thought about my new friend; I couldn't stop the swell in my heart and the tightening of my stomach. There was just something about her that was drawing me so close to her that I was scared of ruining things before they had even began. I had become a touchy feely kind of guy over night – I had never been that way with a woman before, especially someone who was just a friend for the moment. I fully intended on making Talia mine but I just had to find the right way to go about it.

"Oh come on little brother; you know that we're friends," I objected feeling the instant sting coming to my face.

"Oh yeah sure – you're just friends! Come on I may be dead but I ain't stupid!" he retorted as he ripped the pouch of blood with his razor sharp teeth.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth – what's going on?"

"I told you we're friends -!"

"But you want more?" he guessed correctly.

I don't think that I had ever wanted someone the way that I wanted Talia – I mean the girl was smart, she was sexy; she was funny as hell and she – just made me feel more than any girl had ever made me feel.

As I watched my brother chug down the contents of the pouch; I knew that the dangers he and the girls were always talking about were most definitely true. With all the Supernatural laws that were in place; it was surprising that there hadn't been an uproar in the Supe (Supernatural) community. For as long as time itself; the creatures in the underworld had, had things their own way. They had been able to feed from whoever they pleased and if they so happened to kill that person; there was no law in place to prosecute them for it. They could date absolutely anyone from any species without the fear of facing jail time.

"I do – I want – when I am with Tali; it's like the rest of the world just doesn't exist," I admitted.

There had been many a time that I had tried broaching this subject with my new friend but every time she gave me her undivided attention, I would chicken out. I don't know why and I had tried so hard to figure out why I would but the best I could come up with was I was scared of rejection. All the other things that the Supernatural jury could do to me seemed to pale in comparison to what I would feel if I was knocked back by Talia.

"You're scared!" my little brother observed. Before he became a Vampire; he had always been super intuitive but when he became a creature of the night; he had seemed to master that skill to the point where sometimes I questioned whether or not he could read my mind.

"If I am?"

"Matt – you can't go on judging every female as monsters or as deceitful bitches that are out to hurt you. Talia is a really cool chick and I can see just how good she is for you – you're less uptight and you actually laugh when you're with her – do you know how long it has been since I have heard you actually laugh?"

"What about the laws that y'all are always on about?" I asked.

"Fuck the laws – you like this girl, you're attracted to her and you look more happy than I have ever seen you. In my eyes – there's nothing I wouldn't do for love. Being a Vampire has taught me one valuable lesson – and that's life is short and it's lonely; you gotta grab your chance at happiness whenever or wherever it presents itself to you,"

"You'd fight for 'Lena?"

"I'd fight; I'd die for her, hell I'd crawl on my hands and knees out of hell for her,"

As I watched him drain the very last drops of blood from the clear pouch, I could see the determined look in his eyes. It wasn't the look that said he was full from his meal – it was a look that said that no matter what anyone threw at him; he was in love with Selena and he would do whatever it took to make sure that he didn't lose her. To have that kind of conviction was easy for him because he knew for sure that Selena actually adored him as much as he did her. I just wasn't sure of Talia's feelings towards me and I guess that was what was really holding me back.

My brother stood to his feet and disposed of his pouch to the bin and stretched; his head tilted towards the floor above us and he sort of made a sniffing sound.

"It's sundown – you coming up?" he asked me as he reached for the banister that led up the stairs.

Nodding I followed him up to the hallway just off the kitchen where the girls were preparing a meal. Talia turned and gave me that heart stopping smile and asked if I would like to stay for dinner and then maybe head to Raleigh and see a movie together. Of course I said yes because there honestly wasn't anyone out there that I wanted to spend my time with tonight.

And just like that – it felt like we were just a bunch of normal 20 and 30 year olds hanging out in our house and having a good time. For the first time in God knew how long; I was relaxed and calm. I was with a woman that I found myself falling in love with and I never wanted to feel anything other than this moment with her. As I watched Jeff stepping up behind Selena and slipping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck while whispering in her ear, I knew that my brother had most definitely met his other half.

**R/N - Firstly I would like to thank you all for the amazing support that you have shown me when it comes to my writing and you all really are the reason that I keep sharing my work - it means so much to me and I love you all for it :D**

**Secondly this will be the last update until after Christmas and New Year so I am taking the opportunity to wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year, I hope that you are all safe over the holidays and that you get everything that you wished for. Please have a drink for me at new year :) and if you want more, I will see you back here on the 4th of January 2010(if you want more) - God can you believe it?! Love you all to bits, see you soon :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14 Sex!

_**Chapter 14 – Sex!**_

_**A few hours later;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Matt and Talia had finally headed out to the cinema; leaving Selena and I alone. It wasn't that I didn't like hanging out with them; I could just see that Selena was struggling with all the events of today. Killing someone would never have been a walk in the park for someone like Selena. My new girlfriend definitely wasn't about pain or fighting, or violence. Because she was a Witch – she was extremely grounded to the pagan lifestyle.

For the past 10 minutes, I had watched as she cleared the dining table and loaded the dishwasher. All the while she remained closed off and guarded – I guessed that was only natural for her. After all that she had been put through; she had the right to remain cautious of what had happened in the jury chambers today. Sure they had let her go and told her that all was forgiven but I had heard the way that Talia had talked about one of the jurors on the board and how that woman seemed to have it in for Selena and her Mother. Clearly Selena wasn't taking it lightly either, which of course made me feel like I was on edge.

"'Lena?" I moved to where she was stood typing in the combination on the dishwasher.

"Mmmm?" she replied barely even acknowledging my presence.

I was silently thankful that she had, had the foresight to have a shower so that she didn't smell like that God awful cat smell that I had detected on her when she first came home. As a species with super smelling ability; it didn't take much for me to detect another scent blending with her own earthy almost spicy scent. I had come across a couple of Weres in my time and I hadn't exactly had a very good opinion of any of them.

Once Selena had explained that it had been Dixon that I smelt; I had seemed to calm down because I knew that from her mind; she didn't see him in a romantic sense anymore. I knew that she would always love him because he had been her first and that was something that I didn't have the right to get angry or territorial about. Even though I was extremely jealous of the fact that there had been someone before me. I would have loved to have been the only man that Selena had ever been with but I was realistic – a beautiful girl like Selena; was going to have at least one man in her past and that was something that I was to learn to deal with; even if I didn't like it.

"Can you stop?" I asked a little too harshly and I could see the way her body coiled tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap – but I'm worried about you,"

"There's no need to worry babe," she turned and fixed her forced smile in to place before she turned back to the job at hand.

"Fine – well I'm gonna go!" I didn't want to go but if she was going to be like this, I figured it might be best if she had sometime on her own to try and sort through all the things that had happened today.

"What?" instantly she turned back to face me and had cleared the distance between us in a matter of seconds. "I don't want you to go – please Jeff; I can't – I don't – I can't be alone tonight,"

"I need to feed baby," it was already completely dark outside and if I waited much longer, I wouldn't be able to get into the blood bank at the hospital.

"Then feed from me? Please baby, I need you more than I have ever needed anyone – I killed someone today; I took a life and I don't know how I am supposed to deal with that,"

The tremor in her voice and the shake in her body told me that she indeed meant every single word that she was saying. There was no doubt that she needed me tonight – I could feel it right down to every fibre of her being.

Slowly as if she were unsure; her lips moved up towards mine as she reached on to her tiptoes to reach me. Brushing those soft luscious lips against my mine; sparked another type of hunger deep inside me; the soft prison of her arms entwined around my neck and I was captured against her. I didn't want to escape and I didn't want to be anywhere but right here with her. I wanted to help her to forget and it was clear that she wanted me to help her forget. Resting both of my trapped hands on the sides of her beautiful features, I was lost in the moment, and I was lost in the hunger both for sexual comfort and for food.

Slowly there was an almost incoherent moan coming from her throat as her fingers wound up twisting through my long hair until she had pulled the tie from it and let it cascade down around my shoulders. Selena definitely liked my hair down as opposed to it being tied back all the time. The soft, yet addictable, seduction that she was reigning down on me was definitely going straight for my head on both regions of my body.

"_Jeff!" _she panted in her head.

"_Yes lover?"_

"_Take me to bed?" _the soft uncertainty in her voice was verging on almost orgasmic proportions and I couldn't fight the need any longer.

Easily over powering her embrace; my arms snaked around her voluptuous waist and pulled her roughly against me; instantly my cock was throbbing hard against her hip and she was running her fingers down over my chest until she was dragging my shirt upwards over my head. Hardly able to contain my excitement my teeth sunk in to the alluring flesh between her neck and shoulder. I knew that it wasn't a vein nick but it was still enough to draw blood that instantly swirled in my eager mouth.

The true essence of my girlfriend was like a rush that a crack addict must be used too. With Human's there was nothing like this almost pleasurable torture that I felt whenever I drank from Selena. I had a feeling that it was mostly down to the fact that she had Supernatural blood flowing through her veins.

With a true surge of lust; my arms hooked around her knees and lifted her to my body and began to make my way through to her bedroom where we had spent plenty of time pleasuring one another and talking, laughing and sleeping (well more her sleeping and me watching) but still it counted. My body craved hers in ways that I had never experienced with another woman – she had the most perfect body. More Marilyn Monroe than Paris Hilton and it was definitely something that drove me crazy with not just normal lust but bloodlust too.

Once the bedroom door was kicked closed; we were ripping at one another's cloths until they lay on a messy pile on the floor. My eyes swept over her impressive frame – her nipples were already erect and drawing attention to themselves; the angry red screamed arousal while the erection was screaming with the need to be touched. My head began to bend towards them while my fingers grazed against her hips until they were curling around her ass and pulling her back towards me – in desperate need to feel her warmth. For the first time in 10 years; I felt the familiar, but long gone, draw of warmth from a body – almost to the point where I was beginning to actually feel the heat.

My mouth made contact with her large nipple and drew it deep into my mouth; my tongue grazing soft and hard against the swollen bud. My teeth nipped soft and hard against the flesh and instantly I could feel her trembling with the kind of desire that I had gotten completely used too.

"_Don't stop!" _she purred allowing her fingers to graze softly against my own nipples and I shivered without control over my movements. Selena absolutely knew how to work me up in to a frenzy but as my hands let go of her perfectly shaped ass and grabbed her own hands to pull them away from my nipples; I didn't want this to be about force and speed – I wanted this to be about drawn out pleasure, I wanted it to be about her feeling every long tremble and tingle of orgasm flooding her body.

"_I don't plan on stopping – ever!" _I growled feverishly.

I always felt so completely enticed by how soft her flesh felt, about the warmth radiating from deep within her core and the way she felt completely at ease with me and trusted me enough to do as I wanted. There was a head rush about knowing that this woman knew who and what I was yet she trusted me not to hurt her. I had definitely never had that with a woman who I hadn't glamoured before hand.

Trapping her nipple between my lips once again; my hands carefully fed on her flesh – roaming, touching, caressing and groping every available inch of her toned skin. My body was aching in a way that told me this was going to be the night – Selena needed to forget and I was damn sure that I was going to make her forget even if it was just for a night because once I started – I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"_Mmmmm that feels good," _she purred in my head as my fingers grazed against her belly button and she shivered deeply.

"_You feel so good," _I groaned back as my eyes looked up in to her eyes as I manoeuvred her on to the bed so that we were both lying down.

Bringing her hands to my face and lightly tracing the faded lines until I was shivering deeply and I could hardly control myself. I wanted nothing more than to slam my way in to her; forcing her to take all of me in one rough thrust. No I wasn't about to let this happen – pulling away from her breast; being sure to draw her breast with me until I was sucking hard and she was screaming silently in her head.

"_What are you doing?" _she demanded angrily her eyes hurt but still filled with lust.

"_Trust me!" _

Getting off the bed, I moved to her drawers and pulled out her fishnet tights and moved back to the bed where I bound her to the bedpost and the smile quickly played over those full pouting lips.

"_Mmmmm I didn't know you had it in you," _she purred approvingly in my head.

"_It's either this or blow my load way too quick and I don't want that gorgeous – I want to savour every delicious inch of your body," _my groan was dripping with intent and desire, I knew that she could feel it because her mind was ablaze with a long moan of impatience – by God she was going to be out of her mind by the time that I finished entertaining every nerve ending in her body to a sensitive hub of burning tingles.

Moving in for the kill; my mouth drew her other breast deep in side while my fingers picked up the pace back at her belly button and she was instantly shivering again; already the effects of what I wanted to do to her was having an affect on her psyche. My eyes feasted on available flesh as I licked and pressed my tongue hard against the nipple while she began to drag and gulp huge gusts of air in to her deprived lungs.

Sliding my long calloused fingers against her marble smooth flesh until I was brushing against her small strip of hair and instantly her hips bucked towards me and I couldn't stop the smile from escaping. I had her worked up to the point where she was desperate – now to flip the switch and make her feel things that she never had before.

_**An hour later;**_

_**Selena's POV;**_

After about 20 minutes of finger fucking me out of my mind; I was feeling completely drained. My entire body had tightened in anticipation of climax but as his fingers withdrew and I thought he had lost his mind; his tongue slammed so hard and fast into my dripping chamber that I was seeing stars exploding in front of my eyes. Now I know that sounds cheesy and corny as hell – but I swear to you; this man, this Vampire – had definitely worked me in to the kind of state that I could barely remember where I was let alone trying to concoct cheesy corny lines to explain the way he made me feel.

After he had spent a further 40 minutes going down on me and fingering me all over again; I was so dizzy that I was sure that if I was going to die; it was most definitely going to be with a smile on my face. I had never felt pleasure like this before and the fact that I was tied up and forced to succumb to him without repaying the favour seemed to make it more intense and more intimate.

"_I want you to do something for me!" _he questioned in my head.

"_Mmmmm anything baby," _I was literally so post coital delirious that I would have agreed to do absolutely anything that he required in this moment.

"_Just go with the flow, don't try to rush it!" _his groan was animalistic with a hint of pure feral instinct.

The feel of his fingers hooking behind my legs and drawing them up towards my chest was what made me tremble with such a deep desire that I was fighting against the restraints; I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold him and feel the way his body was slowly gliding towards mine.

There was a hint of elegance about the way he was moving that I had to believe that he was an established hunter when he put his mind to it.

"_Trust me my love – you're the only pray that I want right now," _he growled as his cock twitched angrily at my dripping entrance. My heart fluttered as I realized that I was completely at his mercy and if he wanted too – he could kill me without me even being able to put up a fight. A sliver of excitement rose in me at that thought. _"Not going to happen 'Lena – I love you and I won't ever do anything like that unless you ask me too," _

"_You'd turn me?"_

"_If you really wanted it – if it meant that we could be together forever," _his reply had needed no thought on his part and somehow I knew that I felt the exact same way.

"_You love me?"_he chuckled at the shock in my voice.

_"I do!"_

"_I love you too," _I admitted with as much conviction to my words as he had put behind his own.

Instantly his eyes were latching on to my own and there was a long lingering look of longing between us as his hips shallowly thrust towards mine; the tip of his cock flowing through my dripping lips. I tried to grip at him but he pulled out and repeated the process increasing how much I was taking of him every time he repeated the movements. I was shivering out of my mind, I was in desperate need to be completely filled by all of him and as I tried to remain in the same rhythm that he had, I knew that I was reaching that moment when I wouldn't be in control of myself or my movements.

As his long, powerfully lean body rubbing against my own; dragging my breasts against his damp cold flesh I was surprised that he could be this intimate and still remain as cool as a cucumber. The feel of his frame was like stone and it was as strong as rock as his muscles moved like a Panther with every long delicious stroke that he inflicted into me.

With my legs bent against my chest – I was taking all of his impressively sized dick into me so deep that I could feel the growls dying in his throat and I could feel the mind connection strengthen way more than I had thought was possible. I had thought for sure that we couldn't be more connected than we had been but this seemed to make me realize that there was so much more to this 'blood tie' than either of us had been willing to accept.

"_Fuck you're so warm and mmmmmm argh tight!" _he groaned pushing himself hard against my hips and holding himself deep inside me. I could feel the throb rocking against my folds and I was once again aware of the mind connection between us.

My muscle walls were clamping around his girth tightly; desperately wanting him to remain buried so deep inside me that it definitely felt like we were becoming one being. With his elbows resting on the mattress on either side of my head; his face was inches from my own and I lifted the remaining few centimetres and claimed his lips in a desperate kiss that matched the long leisurely strokes that he was thrusting into me.

"Selena!" he groaned against my mouth loudly.

"Jeff!" I moaned back feeling the flicker of a lazy orgasm approaching and for the 3rd time tonight, I was losing myself in the passion that was easily sparked between us. "Mmmmm you feel so good – bite me!" I demanded wanting to feel that mixture of pleasure and pain.

Without being needed to be asked twice; his lips slid down my damp neck until his teeth were grazing hard against the flesh and then it happened the small sting erupted the orgasm from my mind and pleasure and pain meshed with one another without apology and as the haze started to fall with the pleasure of him feeding from me – I melted away in to the back ground. My entire body arching with proportional effect.

"_Jjjjjjjjeeeeeefffffffffff!" _I screamed in my head knowing that to scream out loud would only attract attention from the neighbours. There was something intoxicating about this level of forbidden attraction that only served to heighten the ecstasy that I was feeling.

"_Llllllleeeeennnnnnaaaaaa!" _he roared out like a man possessed. And just like that he was twitching over the top of me; his teeth still latched to my flesh and as his torque increased; I felt a much deeper vibration inside me erupting and it was like I could barely feel his violent thrusts as I became more wet than I had ever been before.

After a few moments of a delightful and joint high; we both came crashing down to earth with a bump. Panting out of control, I felt his tongue gently lap up the dripping blood from the wound on my neck until I felt that now familiar twinge of the wound healing itself.

Rolling off my body he slumped on to the mattress with a heavy sigh – I knew that he didn't actually feel out of breath because he didn't actually need to breathe but I appreciated the fact that he was trying to show me just how much he had enjoyed himself. Besides I was panting and out of breath enough for both of us.

"You know that you are – that was – I can't even – my Goddess; that was the best ever!" I managed to finally blurt out.

"You don't have to tell me," he chuckled softly before sitting up and gently reaching to the restraints that he had placed me into and removed them from my wrists and tenderly kissed over the red marks that had appeared from where I had fought against them. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel – I don't know to be honest," I admitted.

Ever since I had killed that woman in the jury chambers, I knew that I would struggle with the fact that I had taken a life but at the end of the day – it had been out of my control and as long as I could remember that little fact then I would get through this. Tonight, with Jeff, had been exactly what I had needed from him.

"You do know that it wasn't your fault?" he asked gently turning on his side so that he was facing me and letting his fingers lightly trail over the flesh of my hips and instantly I was shivering all over again.

"I-I do – I just wish that -!"

"That it never happened?" he interrupted knowing me much more than I had ever given him credit for.

I nodded my head as the phone started ringing; reaching over his impressive body I picked up the receiver and placed it to my ear. Of course I should have known that it would be my Mom wanting to know if it was true – I had been under no misgivings that Margo wouldn't have found a way to tell her that I had been close to being placed in custody for what I had done today. Thankfully my Mom was a clever woman and knew that it wasn't something that I could control and to show that she was behind me 100% she wanted to throw me a party at the weekend – a sort of coming in to my powers party. Whenever she got something in her head there was no way that you could change it for her. In effect she was like a dog with a bone and for the next 20 minutes, we chatted back and forth and I told her that I wanted her to meet my new friend.

Once I hung up – I told Jeff what was happening and he seemed eager to meet my Mom and tell her that he thought her daughter was the single most amazing woman on the planet – that was a thought that I picked right out of his head – I hadn't meant to listen in to his private thoughts but I couldn't help it.

"Enough talk, more action!" he growled while pushing me on to my back clearly ready to go again.

God help me – this man was as addictive as sin and I couldn't fight what I felt and the incontrollable need for his particular brand of drug.

**R/N - Well firstly, I want to say happy new year to you all - I hope that you had a great holiday; and that santa was good to you all ;) Now that we're back into a normal routine, then it is back to one update a week on this fic. If you want more then all you need to do is leave me a little review or comment - they are all welcome and I can't thank you enough for your support and reading and comments so far; I love you guys to bits :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 It's My Party!

_**Chapter 15 – It's My Party.**_

_**The weekend;**_

_**Lillian's POV;**_

Tonight was going to be special – my daughter, Selena had come in to her powers. Getting your powers was a huge deal for a young Witch. It was surprising and a huge compliment that she had been graced with an elemental power. I couldn't be more proud or happy for her – of course, fire would have had to be her power; she is such a strong, independent and firey Witch that it only seemed fitting to be bestowed with such a powerful gift.

When I had, had Selena I hadn't been sure how to raise a child, I didn't know what I was supposed to do but now that I am older, I know that is a common feeling with new Mother's – I most definitely didn't hog the market on that sector.

My daughter had learned well and she had studied hard to get where she was – she had even started learning from Annabella who was Italian and practised the Old Italian form of Witchcraft. Selena wanted to know everything there was to know about her heritage; in that respect she took after her Father.

Elias Kent; the man had been the love of my life. There had been nothing that I wouldn't do for him. From the moment that we had met; it was like he had taken over everything inside me. Getting together had been easy because we were both free and we both liked one another – I never realized just how much of an impact he would be on my life. With his handsome Greek looks; he was stunning and sometimes painful to look at. Long jet black hair fell as straight as a curtain on a summer's day. Dark hazel eyes that sometimes looked more brown than their natural hypnotic colour. Beautiful olive coloured flesh that was custom for his people. A body made out of stone – it had to be because I had never seen a man look that sculpted in all my life. We had been connected on so many levels – or at least so I thought.

I truly believed that we would be together forever – we both shared the same opinions and we had the same political views, we had a lot of the same tastes in music and movies and books. Like me; Elias was a major book worm. I had never thought that I could meet someone who was as into books as I was – but there he was. The handsome, popular guy who everyone wanted to know; standing in the school library reading one of my all time favourites; Wuthering Heights.

It had almost been like fate that we had bumped in to one another – I had been returning a book to the same section where he stood and he had literally not seen me coming and moved just as I went to move past him and we were knocked together and I was on the floor. I can still remember the tragic crooked smile that he flashed in my general direction as he reached down and helped me back to a vertical base. I was hooked with just one smile and I didn't care who knew it – we had started talking and I found that his voice was that of a confident, sexy slightly older guy than I was used to dating. There had been something more sophisticated than most of the guys that I had dated. Soon we were exchanging life stories and I was surprised to find that he was also a Witch from a very wealthy Family in Greece.

For our first date Elias took me to the lake where we had a small and very intimate little picnic and from that moment on we were inseparable. It was love and no one could tell me otherwise.

From the moment when we had gone public with our relationship is when Margo had started her campaign against me. Throughout school she had seen me as a threat for some reason or another and I couldn't do anything that would make her think otherwise. It seemed that she thought that everything was a competition; it didn't matter how hard she tried I was always the one that came out on top. I didn't do it on purpose I just didn't try to buy in to all her mind games.

"Mom!" Selena greeted me as soon as Annabella and I walked through the front door. "Annabella!"

We were both drawn in to a bone crushing hug from my daughter followed shortly by Talia who was beaming and glowing as if she had just worked a spell of some sort.

"My baby is all grown up!" I gushed happily as I pulled Selena back in to a Motherly hug where she seemed happy enough to be.

I had done my best for my daughter; I had taught her the way to do things the right way and I had taught her right from wrong. Elias had walked out only a few months after Selena was born and she had never really known a Father – because after Elias I vowed that I would never date again. Men were just too much hassle and when I found out that he had started dating Margo; it was like a huge slap in the face. For the first time in my life; Margo had won the prize and I was left in second place and raising a young child on my own because Margo was too insecure to allow Elias the chance to see his daughter if it meant that he had to be around me.

I looked to the left of me to see my best friend – Annabella. If it hadn't been for her, I think that I would be a huge mess right now. I don't know if I would have managed to scrape by with a young child and still keep up my magic but when Annabella and I met; it was like I knew that if I just had a little support I would get through it all.

Elias leaving.

Elias being with Margo.

Raising a small child on my own.

It definitely hadn't been easy on my own but with Annabella and Talia – it seemed like things became easier over night. Selena had someone to play with and I had someone to help me with chores, shopping and the general up keep of the house not to mention a second Parental figure that helped with the kids.

"Mom you're embarrassing me!" Selena giggled but remained as close to me as she could get.

"Sure I am cupcake," I laughed along with her as we rocked back and forth on the spot.

Selena and Talia had been best friends from basically the moment that they could both talk and they were always together – it had only been natural that they would want to move in together when the time was right. We had done the best we could as Parent's and all that was left now was to just sit back and watch as they paved their own path in life.

As my little girl pulled back I could see and sense that there was something slightly different about her – I couldn't place it and I didn't know what it was but there was definitely something there that hadn't been before. Watching her as she moved; she was literally glowing; like a bright white light of aura settled around her frame and made her appear almost like an angel. I was so used to seeing the red and the gold's and sometimes a bright purple surrounding my little girl so this was completely different.

"What's going on sweetie?" I asked following her in to the kitchen and literally seeing exactly what was going on.

A tall man of about 6 foot in height stood leaning against the counter; his arms crossed over his impressively large chest. Emerald green eyes met mine and I could see the same kind of aura swimming around him. Many said that I was blessed to be able to see people's auras but sometimes it didn't feel like a blessing because right in this moment mixed with the white was a dark shade of blue. This man was a Vampire. And as if it were the most natural thing in the world, my daughter walked up to him and placed a light feather-like kiss on his lips. Their eyes were lost in one another and I knew that we were about to go down the same road that Selena had been down with Dixon.

"Mom – I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jeff!" she said turning back to smile at me and it was clear more than ever that she was happy.

I hated to be the one to put a fork in the works for her and her obvious plans but she had been here before and just as I opened my mouth to object that was when it hit me full blast in the face. When Jeff wrapped his arms around her and she leant back in to his embrace; there was a thread of silver connecting them together.

"You didn't!" I said remaining stock still and watching the way Selena's finger caressed his hands and the way his face nuzzled into her hair.

"Didn't what?" she asked me giving me her full attention which of course snapped Jeff back to the moment.

"You formed the 'Blood Tie' didn't you?" my breath lodged in the back of my throat begging silently that they would say no.

It wasn't like it was a hard thing to hope for – the 'Blood Tie' wasn't something that had happened in years. In fact many a Vampire believed that it was nothing more than just a myth. It had been so long since it had been formed that those who did believe in it figured that it had just died out.

"Yes Miss Carmichaels," Jeff replied meeting my gaze for a brief moment before he and Selena began that silent conversation that came from having such a tie to one another. "I want you to know that I am not taking this lightly – I truly and deeply care for your daughter," with that he reached his hand out to me and as I looked at my daughter, I could see that she was begging me to accept him.

How could I?

I had watched my daughter go through such a soul ripping experience with Dixon; how could I knowingly sit back and watch her get herself in to the same position knowing that the result was going to be the same as it had been for her and her former lover?

"You understand what can happen to you?" I was more questioning my daughter.

I didn't know if Jeff had previous brushes with the jury but because Selena had; it was very likely that she would see jail time if she was caught again. In the Supernatural world; it wasn't so much about the crime that you committed but about how many times you had been in front of the jury and how many chances they had already given you.

With Margo being on the jury – it was more than likely that my daughter would end up paying the ultimate price this time if she were caught.

I didn't know if my daughter would be able to survive another Dixon style situation again but what made this worse was the fact that they had formed that 'Blood Tie' the implications of them breaking up are catastrophic and I had to wonder if Jeff realized what was at stake. Because it has been so long – I don't even know if the jury has made laws about it. I knew from past accounts in the history books that if a 'Blood Tie' is severed; the Vampire will eventually go crazy without the blood of the 'tie' and he/she will die and then the one left behind will die from a broken heart. I most definitely didn't want that for my daughter.

"Yeah Mom of course we do – we've set up spells around the house -!" Selena started to tell me.

"That's not going to be enough sweetheart!" I started reaching out my hand to Jeff and shaking it. "I am sure that you are actually a very nice man – and from the looks of it you are very taken with my daughter but if you hurt her in anyway -!"

"_Mom!" _Selena exclaimed. "Don't embarrass me -!"

"No baby, I can understand where she is coming from," Jeff jumped in. "Miss Carmichaels -!"

"Lillian please," I was warming up to him already. I hadn't had very many dealings with Vampires in the past. In my day; all the Supernatural beings were at logger heads with one another so this was new for me but I definitely liked the way things were going in general except for the stupid laws that the jury had put in place.

"Alright Lillian, I can promise you with everything that I am; I am in love with your daughter and I will do everything that is possible to keep her from being hurt in anyway or from having to face those 'bigots' at the jury,"

It most definitely seemed to me that Jeff was about as big a fan of the jury as I was. After the way they treated Selena and Dixon it wasn't highly surprising that I was bitter and resentful towards them. It was their stupid law that had nearly broken my daughter – she had been in pieces when she had to give Dixon up and now she was setting herself up for another fall because she was in over her head with Jeff but he seemed like a good guy and most of all he seemed honest and respectful.

A Mother definitely couldn't really ask for more than that from a partner for their child. So long as he treated Selena right and made her smile like she was right now, then he absolutely had my vote; but first things first; we needed to protect the house with more than just a little deflection spell.

I would do whatever was necessary to keep my daughter as safe as possible and if that meant going against the jury then so be it!

_**Jeff's POV;**_

From the minute that Selena introduced me to her Mom; I could see where she got her sense of pride from, I could see why she was the woman that she was and I could feel the connection between Mother and daughter as clear as nightfall. It wasn't hard to see or to understand why Lillian was as protective as she was.

Selena had been through a lot in her short years; she was an incredible woman to have gotten this far. When we had succumbed to actual sex; it was like the connection deepened that much more; when I slept after that first time; I was treated to what felt like a movie playing out in my head. I could see all the things that had ever happened to my new girlfriend and I could see the way she had handled things and although she liked to pretend she was sure of all the decisions that she made, I could tell that, that was mostly a front. Like I said – she was full of pride.

"You still have the Nazars amulet that I gave you?" Lillian asked her daughter.

"Of course; it's in the altar room," my girlfriend replied.

Altar room? I had never seen this room although I knew that all Witches were supposed to have one and that it was meant to remain sacred to the practising Witch. But these were obviously dangerous and desperate times so I figured that said altar room would be open to us.

"You have Vinegar and Sulphur yes?"

"Yes,"

"Gather them and meet me in the room – hurry; I can already feel the ripples from the spell that you and Talia have put in place. We need to get this done quick and undetected," her Mother stated in a controlled manner. "Jeff come with me,"

Without saying a word and only sharing a tender kiss, I followed Lillian from the room and towards the second floor that I had never actually been before. All the rooms that the girls used around me were on the bottom floor so there had never been any need for me to see up stairs.

However, the minute that I reached the top of the pine staircase; the room opened up instead of what really should have been 3 or maybe 4, at a push, rooms was just an open space. All the walls had been knocked down, the air was thick with practised magic and I could feel the hum of power in the air. There were shelves and bookcases placed around the room, there were jars full of different kinds of herbs and other ingredients and there in the centre of the room was what could only be described as a podium and on top lay a thick book that was closed but as Lillian moved towards it; she was flicking her fingers making the book fly into movement just by her will alone.

"You care for my daughter Jeff?" she asked me as she turned and faced me on the other side of the podium.

"Yes ma'am," I replied honestly and politely.

"You want what's best for her?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied once again wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"And she trusts you?"

"I believe so,"

"If you break her trust -!"

"I won't! I promise you – which I know must seem strange coming from a Vampire but I am not like the others. I know how to keep my word and I know that having your daughters love is something far more precious than anything that I could have ever hoped to believe I was entitled to have,"

"You say all the right words and I just hope that for your sake; you're telling the truth. I trust my daughter and her judgment is usually on the mark – so I am taking this chance and I am trusting you but that doesn't come lightly," she told me as if she were giving a child a stern talking too and for the moment, I knew that she needed to see me and Selena together properly before she could even begin to try and accept me. That was ok with me, I loved Selena and I would do anything I could for her, I would die for her if it came down to it.

"I understand," I replied nodding my head.

"I hope that you do," she answered and then turned her attention to the page that she had found without actually looking at the book. "Can you feel the static in the air?"

"Yes I can," I nodded.

"That's the jury – they're trying to penetrate the deflection spell that the girls cast here – they'll probably do the same at your houses so for the moment, this house is the only place that you and Selena will be able to be together – is that clear enough?"

"Absolutely," I nodded once again as Selena, Talia and Annabella came racing up the stairs and I assumed it was Annabella mainly because there was no one else in the house – Matt was running a little late because he had, had some work to do for the WWE but he'd be here soon.

"Jeff?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you grab me that wooden box please?" Lillian asked me barely even glancing up as she pointed to a wooden box on one of the dressers in the other corner of what was effectively an attic. I assumed that she knew which box she was pointing too so I grabbed it and handed it back to her. "Thank you son," she gave me a smile and it wasn't hard to see that Selena had gotten her devastating looks from her.

"What the hell is that?" Talia asked as she and Selena stood back while Annabella raced towards Lillian and they both started chanting over the amulet that Lillian was now holding in her hand.

"Someone at the jury is trying to penetrate the spell you cast," Annabella answered her daughter as Selena moved to hand over the Vinegar and Sulphur and as the 2 women held hands; they used their spare and dunked the amulet in to the Vinegar and the Sulphur and finished the spell as if it were an every day occurrence for them.

"That's it?" Selena asked.

"Take it; only you and Talia need to hang it outside – it is modern enough that people will just think that its to remove evil from the house or to keep evil away, you girls should be safe from prying eyes now. If someone manages to penetrate that spell you placed; all they will see is you and your friends hanging out," Annabella announced looking mightily happy with herself.

The spell had taken less than a few minutes but already the house began to feel secure once again. I watched the 2 girls move out of the attic and head back down the stairs only to listen carefully to hear the pull of the door and then a large spark shivered through the house securing the magic into every corner.

"Blessed be," Lillian smiled knowingly to her friend.

"Blessed be sister," Annabella replied and they both enveloped me in a hug and led me back down to the girls.

For the first time in 10 years I had put myself out there to be a part of someone's life and it had paid off because Lillian and Annabella welcomed me in to the fold and they didn't look at me as if I had 2 heads just because of what I was. I definitely had made the right decision. I didn't care what happened in the future so long as I had Selena by my side, I would be the happiest Vampire in the world.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys in the support you have shown me in this fic - it means more to me than I can even express; I love you all to bits and if you want to read more then you know what you have to do for me :D I have to admit that if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be posting my work and sharing it with anyone so THANK YOU! More in a week if you want it :)**

**Love  
Harley  
xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 Approval!

_**Chapter 16 – Approval.**_

_**2 hours later;**_

_**Annabella's POV;**_

My daughter's house was jammed packed with her and Selena's friends – the girls had always been popular with their peers. I couldn't remember there being a time when they didn't have a group of people hanging around them wishing to be part of their crowd. Which in itself was stupid because the girls didn't hold anyone more important than someone else; that just wasn't the way that Lillian and I had raised them.

Talia was talking to some of the girls from her class – the calm and relaxed way that she had about her was something that I was extremely proud of. My little girl, had began to blossom in to an amazing, independent and powerful young woman and that was something that I would forever be grateful for. After all that I had gone through with the Italian Witch war and the loss of my husband; I had been so worried that Talia would end up disadvantaged without a male figure around to guide her but looking at her, I knew that she didn't need any man in her life because she was safe and secure in the woman that she was becoming. I had done my job and I had done it well with the help of my best friend.

Lillian was strong and she was as stubborn as a mule; which was where Selena got it from. Selena would see an injustice and she would try to make it better, she wouldn't stand for anyone's crap and it had amazed not only me but Lillian as well at the fact that Selena had backed down when it came to Margo.

Margo had always been a thorn in Lillian's side through the years; the woman was bitter that her now boyfriend had, had a baby with Lillian. From what Lillian had told me; she had spoken to Elias a couple of times in the early days after their split and he had told her that he would never marry Margo because in his heart; he would always remain married to Lillian. Personally I thought that the guy was obviously a snake but somehow; Lillian had let her guard down and fallen for his nonsense. Once she believed something or someone; there was little to do to change the fact.

I didn't need any proof – because the way I saw it was; that if he had loved Lillian so much then he wouldn't have walked out on her in the first place and secondly if he loved Lillian as much as he said he did then he wouldn't have cut out his own daughter. There really wasn't any excuse for what he had done; but then again I think I had been spoiled when it came to men – my Ladon had been one in a million. From the moment that we had seen each other – it was like 2 hearts clicking together in place. I couldn't explain it and I couldn't understand it but it had been what it was.

Most of the girls in our village had been jealous because Ladon was seen as some kind of prototype – his Parent's had been extremely well off in the Wicca community. They had ensured their son was taught by only the very best that money could buy and he had been trained by the best fence men that money could buy and that was why he had ended up fighting in a war that was not his own. The war had been started by the king and queen of the Italian Witch families; because Ladon's Mother was the sister of the Queen; he had been given the best of everything but expected to pay it back with loyalty in the war.

Just thinking about him and I can feel my knees go weak and wobbly. There was absolutely no doubt that he had been born in to a handsome Family who had almost everything that they could ever want at their disposal.

The first time that they met me – they hadn't liked me at all, they believed that I was below them in class. Just because my Father was a Farmer and my Mother was a stay at home Mother; they figured that we were beggars. They had even forbid Ladon of talking about me in the presence of the Royal Family. Fortunately one day they had caught Ladon and I out the back of the castle grounds; they invited me in and because my Father had done some trading with them; they welcomed me and from there Ladon's Family accepted me as their son's choice.

I watched as Selena and Jeff stood with a group of girls and talked – they were keeping their relationship a secret for the moment because there were just too many people in here tonight to be able to trust them all with something so huge but what was obvious to anyone who saw them together – there was that string of electric blue sizzling between them. I had to wonder what the other people in the house thought of what was between them because I could tell without even having to think too much; that they were most definitely meant to be together. It sort of reminded me of the way Ladon and I had been with one another. My Parent's had been the one to point out what was flowing between us but I knew that Ladon's Parent's had seen it but chose to ignore it.

My eyes closed and there as always, as if he was tattooed on the inside of my lids, I could see Ladon. Every last detail down to the light trace stubble of facial hair flashed before my eyes as if to taunt me that I could have him only to open my eyes and find that he wasn't really there after all.

I snapped my eyes open before the image caused me to give in and cry in front of my daughter's friends. I found Talia opening the front door and I could see the complete 360 change in her posture as she moved in to the arms of a tall, muscular dark haired man. Instantly I knew that he was Human – there was no sign, no tell tales of him being a Supe. My eyes found Lillian as she talked with one of the guys who was sat on the sofa, she caught my stare and followed it; seeing what I wanted her too, she jumped to her feet and manoeuvred her way through the small crowd to me.

"Don't freak out," she said placing her hand on my arm.

Margo Lang; had such a huge problem with Lillian and Selena that when I had first moved in to the house with the woman and her daughter; Margo had started spreading a rumour that Lillian and I were lovers and that the girls were in danger living with us. There were apparently women coming and going, men coming and going and orgies going on inside. For months we had to face the pointing and the whispering. There really was no point in arguing with Margo – besides we didn't feel the need to announce our friendship to one another. We had definitely faced it out and now it was only now and again that the story would reappear.

"What would I be freaking out about?" I asked looking at my best friend as my daughter allowed the Human to enter and she closed the door behind him.

"Selena told me that Tali and Jeff's brother Matt, are attracted to one another!"

It occurred to me that I should be mad that my daughter hadn't extended this piece of information but at the end of the day she was over 21 years old now and that meant that she didn't have to tell me everything but I thought that we were closer than that. I had thought that my daughter felt like she could talk to me about absolutely anything.

"Has anything happened?"

"No! From what 'Lena said; Tali is too scared to go there," my friend informed me.

I wasn't surprised to hear that – after Selena had been ordered to stop seeing Dixon; I knew that it had hit Talia hard to watch her friend go through something like that. Because neither of them had ever faced anything like that – Talia had been on the phone every other day to know if she was doing the right thing by her friend.

I had never tried to understand the Jury's decision to place such ridiculous laws in place. It felt weird that we were being herded in much the same manner as Human's now. Before there had been no laws or rules to run everything by because technically we didn't exist – but that was the old days and those were long gone.

"Mom!" my daughter greeted me happily and my eyes slipped down to the fact that her fingers were laced with this man that Lillian had told me was called Matt.

"Hey sweetheart, whose your friend?" I asked keeping the smile on my face.

"Mom I would like to introduce you to Matt – Matt is Jeff's older brother," my little girl really was beaming so brightly that the entire room felt like it was shining much more crisply.

For such a long time I had been worried that watching what her friend and Dixon had gone through would have made her shy away from finding herself a man who made her feel as special and important and precious as she deserved to be.

"Pleased to meet you Miss -!" Matt started holding his hand out to me.

"Please call me Annabella – Miss; makes me feel like an old lady," I smiled taking his hand and was surprised to find that he gave a very firm shake. "It is nice to meet you Matt,"

For a fleeting second I could imagine Ladon stood next to me and saying that this wasn't happening. When I had announced that we were having a little girl, he had informed me that she was going to be spoilt but she was not allowed to date until she was 40. I could almost hear him saying that this wasn't happening and for the first time in a long time, I felt the need to summon him. I needed his advice here and I needed to just see him.

My Power was very handy and helpful – managing to conjure people who have passed on is not a Power that is to be taken lightly and I rarely used it for my own personal need but every now and again, I would be faced with something to do with Tali and I just needed a male's prospect on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mi-Annabella," he quickly corrected himself and at least I could say that he was polite.

When Talia was younger I had always had nightmares that she was going to come home with a guy with spiked hair, piercings everywhere, and tattoos all over and the worst part; he would drive a Motorcycle. That wasn't a thought that filled me with happy thoughts but this was different. Matt was clearly different.

"Thank you," I smiled once again. "So how long have you 2 been hanging out?"

"Just since Jeff met Selena," Matt replied looking down at my little girl and I could see that tender, loving glow sparking from his eyes. It wasn't hard to miss because it was most definitely the same look that Ladon had gotten whenever he looked at me. "Your daughter is a remarkable woman – Annabella,"

"That she is," I agreed without thought.

I watched as she looked back up to her friend and I could see the love that she felt shining in her own eyes. If they were intent on doing this then they needed to learn how not to be such a dead give away because you just simply couldn't trust everyone. If only it was that simple but it wasn't and they would have to learn to be more discreet like Selena and Jeff although Selena had, had plenty of practise in this form of deceit. It wasn't that she liked being like that – but she had learned that to be with someone she loved, someone who wasn't of her species, she had to learn to limit her affectionate motions towards him when they were in public. Being friends couldn't get them in trouble – because a lot of the Supernatural community came to Witches to get their protection spells, or their wealth and health spells.

Reaching for both of their hands, I began to drag them through the small crowd of people and up the stairs to the Altar room where we had been not that long before hand.

It pained me that the only way my daughter could get to know her Father was by me summoning him. Every time I called him forth; I could see the glitter of tears swelling in his eyes and I could see the way Talia just stared at him in awe – it was hard not to stare at him because he truly was the most handsome man that I had ever seen.

"Momma what are you doing?" my little girl asked as I moved to the ingredients table and ensured that there was no one looking for us downstairs by casting a very simple little spell to see the party in the cauldron of water.

"Your Dad would want to meet Matt," I replied simply.

"Now?!" my daughter exclaimed as her eyes literally popped right out of her head.

"No time like the present," I smiled before centring myself and taking a few deep breaths.

My mind clouded over with visions of my husband and I slowed my breathing down until it was barely even a hum in my ears. It had been a little while since I had done this but slowly my daughter and her new friend disappeared from the room, or at least so it seemed, as I became at one with the spirit world.

"_Here is the place, here is the time, I call across the line, my __husband to hear – I want him to settle near!" _I recited the words that I had come to know off by heart.

Once I had recited the incantation I looked up just as the space in front of my eyes sparkled with a bright glowing light and then a soft sounding wispy noise filled the room and as the lights settled – my eyes landed on the man of my dreams. I swore he hadn't aged a day since his demise and the more I looked in to those deep brown eyes I could feel myself slipping away.

God I missed him much more than I had ever allowed myself to believe. Without a moments hesitation; his arms reached for me and pulled me against his solid form. When I had first stumbled across my powers of being able to call any dead ghost to me; I had been freaked out by just how corporeal they could be. As his arms slid around me, I felt the solid structure of his body and I just caved against him.

_**Matt's POV;**_

I knew that Talia was a Witch and I knew that she was destined to be a powerful one too – but I had never seen or even allowed myself to believe that magic like this could exist. I had seen things in movies and on TV shows but I had assumed that the majority of it was brought to life by an over active imagination.

"Daddy?!" Talia whispered from my side and it was like he was pulled away from his wife and turned to look at his little girl.

There was no doubt in my mind that Talia would have been beautiful whoever she took after because her Father was an attractive man. Anyone would be able to see that – but Talia had seemed to have a mixture of both her Mother and her Father. In what appeared to be seconds, the older man had cleared the short distance between him and his daughter.

I remained distanced because it was obvious that this was a Family moment and I wouldn't want anyone intruding on me and my Family if we could indeed summon our Mother. I couldn't help wondering if somehow; any of us in our Family had, had the power of summoning; would our Mom have been a bigger part of our lives? It was no surprise that I missed her and I knew that Jeff missed her too – she had been robbed from us at an early age but our Dad had truly stepped up to the mark and he had provided for us, he nurtured us and he ensured that we knew the rights and the wrongs in the world.

"Hey pumpkin," the older man gushed happily as he visibly drew in a long breath of his daughter. "You look more and more beautiful every time I look at you,"

"I haven't seen you in about a year though -!" my friend remarked.

"Doesn't mean that I haven't been watching you sugar," there was a faint trace of a Italian accent in there but I figured that because he had been around his wife and daughter since they moved here; his accent had began to take on a little bit of a southern drawl. "I'm so proud of you bella,"

Talia wasn't the type of girl that usually went in for all the girly stuff – she wasn't what you would call a deep romantic and I guessed that was one of the reasons that I liked her so much. I liked the fact that she could just hang out and take a compliment when I paid her one and that she didn't find it impossible to accept the things that I said about her. Seeing her like this with her Father – that was something that I hadn't been overly aware of – I thought that she would just be the same with him as she was with me but it was more than that with her Dad. Maybe it was because she didn't have him around all the time.

"How is Selena doing?" the man asked looking from Talia to Annabella for the moment completely unaware that I was standing in the room.

"She's doing ok – as you probably know, she started dating a Vampire," Annabella informed her late husband.

This was all way too surreal – the man was dead yet he was stood in front of me looking like any normal living breathing creature. How was that even possible?

"That's not a -!" the man started to object a dark look masking his handsome features.

"They formed the 'Blood Tie' Ladon," Annabella jumped in.

I knew about the fact that the majority of the underworld weren't what you would call on friendly terms with other species – especially when it had been his time but things were slightly different now. Species, although still cautious around one another, had managed to learn how to live in this world together.

"I thought that, that had died out?"

"So did we – hell so did Jeff, it was as much a shock to him as it was for the rest of us,"

"And how is Selena dealing with it?" he asked. Obviously he had spent time around my brother's girlfriend and he clearly looked after like she was his own – at least as best as he could due to his circumstances.

"She's in love daddy," Talia announced beaming brightly. "And I would like to introduce you to his brother, Matt!"

Of course I was ready but somewhere deep inside this felt much more than just meeting my girlfriends Parent's. I couldn't describe it but it felt somewhat like meeting the Parent's of my future wife. I knew that was absurd and slightly stupid but ever since I had met Talia, it was like she had spread through my life like water busting through a dam. I couldn't control what I felt no more than I figured she could control herself.

We had discussed our relationship many times but I knew that Talia was worried because she had seen the way Selena had handled her break up with Dixon and how much it had changed her friend. Talia didn't want that to happen to us – so for the moment we decided that friendship was the way to go.

"Matt, I would like to introduce you to my Father," Talia smiled as she turned and those gorgeous dark eyes met mine and they sparkled with the kind of love that I had been searching for, for all my life.

"Pleased to meet you sir," I stepped forward and offered my hand and was pleasantly surprised to feel that his skin was warm; just like any mere mortal.

"He's mortal," the man said ignoring my question for a moment.

"Yes Daddy,"

"How is that possible?"

"Jeff was turned about 10 years ago sir, I wasn't!" it really was just a simple equation.

For the next half hour or so, we stood talking. It turned out that Talia's Father was a nice man and we had even ended up laughing and joking with one another. In his presence I felt relaxed and at ease just like I did with Annabella. And with Talia who drifted back to my side; my arm automatically went around her to hold her tight by my side and that was when Ladon had given me a smile that said he was happy that his little girl had me. I don't know if he was aware of all the laws and rules that had been placed on the world since the outing of the Supernatural community but he seemed to be happy to see the smile on his daughters face.

After another 20 minutes, we decided to head down to the party just as the doorbell rang and by the time we reached the bottom of the stairs; Selena was reaching for the door handle and pulled it open – instantly the atmosphere changed, Selena stood glaring at the person on the other side of the door, her posture was tight and unbalanced as she said one word.

"Dad?"

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for the constant support and encouragement on my first supernatural type fic - you guys really are amazing and I love you all for taking the time to not only read but leaving me little reviews too - if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sharing this work. I know I say that all the time but you guys really do make it that much easier to share; it is one of the scariest things that I have ever done so thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 What do you Want?

_**Chapter 17 – What do you want?**_

_**Talia's POV;**_

It had been such a long time since I had seen Selena at a complete loss for words. Slowly her head turned towards her Mom who saw what it was and pushed her way through the crowd to get to her daughter's side. People could say what they wanted about Lillian but the woman was desperately protective of her daughter – there had never been a time when she hadn't supported whatever Selena wanted to do.

At first Lillian had been so dead set against letting Selena work in the petrol station – she had offered to give Selena the money that she needed but because of the way she had raised my friend, she felt that it was imperative that she earned her own way in the world.

In all the years that I had known her – there had never been a time when Elias had come calling at the door. The man was severely laden down with the monster of a wife that he had chosen. Margo refused to accept that he had a daughter; she ensured that he didn't see her and she made sure that Selena knew it was her that stopped him. Not that any of that mattered to my friend – she knew that her Father was a man and that meant that if he had wanted to put his foot down he could very well have. Because he hadn't; it had spoken volumes to her and as I caught the dangerous flicker in her eyes – I knew that she wasn't exactly in the mood for him being here and messing with her night.

As if she were somehow linked to Jeff – which I guessed she was – her eyes met his for the briefest of moments and I could see just how much it hurt her to have this man standing on her doorstep. Thankfully the others didn't seem to notice that there was a confrontation going on at the front door. Jeff made to step towards her but my Dad reached out and stopped him.

"Best leave them to deal with it," he said in a calm and reassuring voice.

My Father – I had no idea how I didn't know; but he seemed to be calm and serene under pressure because this was definitely a stressful time and I didn't know how long it would last.

"What's going on?" Matt asked from my side.

My Father nodded his head as he and my Mom moved towards the door where Lillian and Selena were hissing at Elias who seemed reluctant to go anywhere. So I grabbed Matt and Jeff and literally hauled them in to the deserted kitchen to talk to them.

The glow of the moon was bouncing off the window and the glare reminded me of the peaceful nights that had surrounded this house when Dixon had taken off hunting from our back yard. We were quite lucky in the sense that the house was mostly secluded from the road and we didn't have very many neighbours, in fact our nearest was about a mile to the right of the driveway.

The night outside seemed calm and peaceful when it was possible that the house was going to erupt in to some form of war. Not surprising; I mean did Elias truly believe that coming here after God knew how many years, was going to get him a warm welcome?

Did he honestly believe that Selena would want anything to do with him?

The kitchen was silent and empty; it felt weird because I was so used to this house feeling like home no matter how many people were in it or if it were just me. It sometimes felt like the house itself was magical – every time I walked inside it; it felt like it was bending and shaping to my mood and it felt like I was hidden from view. It was the weirdest feeling in the world to feel that way about a house considering it was just a house but it was there and I knew that Selena felt it too.

"Jeff how much do you know?" I asked looking at the man who was clearly concerned about his girlfriend.

"I just know that he's her Dad and he's not been around," he admitted. I didn't know if that was true – I got the distinct feeling that maybe he was lying a little – maybe just the thought of speaking about what Selena had been through was just too hard for him to talk about.

From the moment that they had met; he had been somewhat protective towards her, it was hard for me to even think about how quick their relationship had blossomed because even with all of this with Matt; I was cautious about Jeff. That didn't mean that I didn't like him – for a Vampire he was actually a really nice guy and really easy to talk to; but I wouldn't be responsible if I didn't remain aware of the fact that he was indeed still a Vampire.

"Why don't you both take a seat?" I suggested pointing to the dining table which was placed at the back of the large kitchen.

Moving to the fridge, I pulled out a pouch of blood for Jeff and a beer for Matt. Once I had given them their drinks, I prepared myself a coffee, ensuring that I kept checking the scene in the living room. Selena was still stood at the door; her hands were moving in an anxious manner. Lillian was remaining by her daughter's side trying to support her as much as possible without actually saying anything.

From what my Mom had told me about Elias and Lillian; she knew that Lillian was still in love with the man who had Fathered her daughter. That wasn't something that was hard to see; I had seen the way Lillian had reacted when he had first turned up on the door step and I figured that because of their past relationship; it would be hard to completely forget the love they had once shared with one another.

Lillian had been like a second Mom to me; when I hadn't had my Father around – she had provided that aspect of being another Parental figure. Not necessarily in the male capacity but she had been strong and she had been supportive, which had been returned by my Mother towards Selena. We had most definitely been raised as sisters and I would always support Selena in anything that she wanted to do and vice versa. Once I was sure that she was holding her own, I moved towards the table where Matt and Jeff were waiting patiently for me.

"Ok so you know that Elias disappeared not long after Selena was born?" I looked to Jeff who only nodded in agreement. "Well he actually left when Selena was 9 months old – at first, from all accounts, he had been a great Father. Lillian and Elias came to the agreement that he could have Selena every second weekend and for the first 2 years of her life; that worked. Selena was very much a little Daddy's girl – Lillian said that they had bonded with one another and there was nothing that she had wanted more.

Then Elias started dating Margo – well that didn't bode well for Lillian or Selena as it turned out -!"

"Wait! – Margo from the jury? That Margo?" Jeff asked placing his half devoured pouch of blood on to the plate that I had provided him.

"Yeah that Margo," I nodded feeling my skin crawl at the thought of the woman. It had been obvious from the get go that Margo had it in for Lillian – I hadn't been that old when I had recognized it. "Lillian had always gotten the things that Margo wanted – and that included Elias so when she got together with him; she didn't want to risk the chance of the 2 getting back together and she made his life hell every time he went to see his daughter.

Eventually, Elias started making excuses every couple of weeks; there was always some kind of drama with his Family or with Margo's job so Selena was slowly edged out of his life until he just stopped coming all together. Lillian took him to court and it seemed that Margo was alright about Elias paying for his responsibilities but that was about as much as she would tolerate,"

My body jumped in shock as Jeff slammed his hand down on the table and Matt just sat there silent and shaking his head in disapproval. Matt reached for my hand and gently laced his fingers through my own and gave me a gentle squeeze just as the ripple in the air distracted me long enough to know that once again someone was trying to penetrate the magic that I had placed on the house. I knew that I had to find more of the Nazars amulets so that Selena could customize them for placing around Matt and Jeff's houses.

"That man is a spineless coward and as far as Margo is concerned; she needs major help!" Jeff mumbled before picking up his pouch again – clearly he needed something to calm him down and thankfully the blood seemed to do the trick.

As we had grown up – my Mom had summoned my Dad a few times and it had been him who had actually stepped in with Selena and made her feel like there was at least one male who was proud and committed to being there for her whenever she needed that male influence in her life.

My Dad – he was amazing and I was so proud to be able to call him my Father. Sure we didn't have the conventional relationship considering he was dead and all; but I had always known that whenever I needed him my Mom just had to summon him and he would be there for me. I loved him and knowing that he had fought bravely for his life and his Family in Italy had definitely made me more proud than ever.

My Mom was more powerful than I could ever hope to be – she had things that she specialized in but her summoning gift had just come naturally to her and it was more than definitely handy because of the amount of Supernatural beings that came and went from our home growing up. Lillian had already started a home business where she made alternative therapy potions and lotions; everything from shampoo and body wash, to health supplements that could be taken to help with any problem that someone may have. My Mom had started to help her with it almost as soon as we had moved in and now the 2 of them had their own store in Raleigh that was apparently doing very well.

Selena had always been good with making jewellery and eventually she found it easy to place extra protective or prosperity gems into them and in the beginning she had supplied to the store but eventually her reputation become too much for her to supply the store and she branched out on her own. I had learned the ropes and now helped her whenever she was backed up with her orders and such.

"So if he's all Mr Dad," Jeff started sounding sarcastic, "what the hell is he doing here?"

"Obviously Margo has told him about her coming in to her powers today," I replied.

Even as I said that I knew that something was completely off – hell it wouldn't matter to Margo if Selena was gravely ill; she wouldn't allow Elias to see his little girl so why now?

Storing my questions away in the back of my head; with the intent on talking to my Mom and Dad about them at a later time. My heart fluttered at the fact that my Dad was here on one of the most important nights of my best friend. My Mom had done the right thing in summoning him here. I was happy to see him and I was definitely glad that he got to meet Matt and get to know him.

Stealing a glance at my friend and I found that he was already watching me – there was a deep rooted concern and attention in his eyes. I turned more openly towards him and just returned his stare. The smile creased his dimples in to little dips on his face and I couldn't believe how deeply I was attracted to this man. There had been such a strong connection made between us that I wondered if there was really such a thing as soul mates.

From the moment that I had been introduced to him; it was almost like I knew who he was. I felt like I had known him my whole life and from the things that we had talked about over the past month; I knew that he felt the same way about me. It truly was a weird feeling and not one that I had been prepared for to be completely honest. I had heard the way that Selena had felt about Dixon and I had thought that although she felt it, that wasn't something that would ever happen to me. But now, I was hiding the way I felt, or at least I was trying too, but it was getting harder and harder to actually do. I was falling in love and that was something that made me feel like I was lost in a whirlwind of emotion. I didn't know how to control it and I didn't know how to stop it – but every time that I thought I wanted to get rid of the feelings, the more I realized that I truly didn't.

"I've been thinking -!" Matt started.

"Oh hell be careful Tali; that could be trouble," his brother joked before getting up and moving to the trash can with his now empty pouch.

"Ha, ha bloodsucker!" Matt retaliated giving him the flip of the finger then turned back to me and smiled, "I would like to take you to meet my friends,"

"Are you serious?" I asked ignoring Jeff as he stood at the sink washing his plate although he hadn't spilt any of his blood on it.

There was absolutely no denying that these men were raised with manners and I was grateful about that and started to giggle at the thought of Jeff actually asking permission to bite before feeding off anyone. I don't know where that thought came from but it invaded my thoughts and both men turned to look at me questioningly. I just shook my head and carried on laughing, which seemed to only get worse when Jeff asked me politely if I wanted a glass of water. He was such a polite man that I couldn't imagine him as a ruthless killer – it just didn't seem possible.

_**Selena's POV;**_

This was completely unexpected – I wasn't stupid enough to trust this man stood in front of me. Why should I? It's not like he had been around for me when I needed him. It's not like he hadn't made his choice clear. Margo was more important to him than his own daughter – it made me sick to think that this man; the man without any morals whatsoever had been a huge factor in making me. However, it didn't matter how much of my sensible side said that I hated him – I still wanted his attention, I wanted his love because at the end of the day he was my Father.

"Please pumpkin, I just want the chance to spend time with you," he was begging me.

My Mom's hand was placed low on my back and right in this moment I wish that I had Jeff by my side, I wish that we could just go public with our relationship but because we both knew that it wasn't possible, I was glad that he had stayed back.

"We're just gonna go 'Lena," my friends said stepping up behind me and giving me hugs and more congratulations that made me blush all over again.

How dare he come here and spoil my night!

For God knew how many years; he had avoided me, he had stayed away – where was he when I had chicken pox? Where was he when I had passed my first grade spelling test? Where was he when I had my heart broken for the first time? Where was he when I graduated from high school? It was too late now – he had messed up and he couldn't just pick me up like a toy whenever he wanted to play with happy families.

I watched my friends leaving the house, squeezing past my Father who had hardly aged since the last time I had seen him. There was still the mass of dark hair that brushed his shoulders; there was still the dark eyes and the day old stubble marking his chiselled features. I could most definitely see why women fell at his feet – but I wasn't about to let that happen to me. I wasn't some bimbo out to impress him – I was his daughter – his living breathing flesh that he had ignored for more than 20 years.

"What are you doing here really?" I demanded as the dark night seemed to create the perfect back drop for this handsome man stood before me.

I didn't for one second buy the whole – I am so proud of you coming in to your powers. No this smelt of Margo's doing and because of that I knew that I had to remain cautious.

"I told you I wanted to come and congratulate my little girl on coming in to her powers and maybe get to know her a little better," he replied letting his eyes filter to my Mother. "Lillian I have to say that you look good," he flashed her the smile and when I looked at her I could see that she was rolling her eyes at his assumption that she was a easy target.

As far as I was concerned my Mother was worth 100,000,000 of him!

There had never been a moment where my Mom hadn't supported me – she never questioned my beliefs or my motives for doing things; she would have her say and then know that I would take it on board but she had never once turned her back on me. For a long time after my Dad stopped showing up – I had thought that I had done something wrong. I thought that I had said something out of line that would warrant him to just seize all contact with me.

It had been my Mom who was there to assure me that nothing like that had happened; she was the one who put herself in to debt just so she could provide for me. Granted the loan that she had taken out for her shop had definitely paid off but it could have easily just gone the other way and she could have lost everything.

Annabella and Ladon had moved away from the confrontation at the door now and I could feel the thread between Jeff and me building. Slowly I lifted my shield and instantly he was there in my head.

"_Are you ok?" _he asked and I could, not only hear, but feel the concern coming from him.

"_I've been better! Can you believe this asshole?" _I asked back. _"Just give me a few minutes to finish up here ok?"_

"_Of course lover. I'll be here," _he replied and just like that; he turned silent and I could have kissed him for that.

"I don't know exactly what you believe coming here will accomplish but I don't want you – I don't need you and I haven't for a very long time," I said holding my head high.

Instantly I could see the hurt look on his face and for a fleeting second I felt the stab of guilt for causing it. Maybe I was being too hard – maybe I should give him a chance – maybe he deserved it! Goddess I'm going to drive myself insane with all these maybes.

What should I do?

My eyes fleeted towards the sky as if somehow the answer would appear in the deep night or that the stars would spell out the answer for me. Stupid, I know but hey a girl can wish right? And just like that – the answer hit me like a ten ton wrecking ball.

"Mom – can you give us a few minutes?" I asked turning to look at my hero. I knew that most good kids say that about their Parent's but my Mom had sacrificed everything to be there for me and to support me and she would always have my back, I knew that without her ever having to tell me.

"Sure sweetheart," she smiled and kissed my temple in a Motherly way before glaring at her ex and disappearing out of view.

Happy that we were indeed alone, I stepped out on to the front porch and closed the door marginally. I moved towards the rocking swing and took a seat before lighting myself a cigarette.

"You smoke? You do know that's bad for you right?" my Father asked sitting down next to me.

"Don't pretend to think that you have any authority to tell me what to do," I snapped back and inhaled deeply on the cancer stick. I knew that it was bad for me; I knew that it was unhealthy but it calmed me, it gave me something to do with my hands and it made life seem a little more bearable.

"Sorry!" he mumbled.

"This is how this is going to work – I will give you time to make up to me all the times you have missed and not bothered to come but don't expect to be a part of my life; you don't get inside my home, you don't meet my friends and you don't come anywhere near my Mother," I told him firmly. If this was going to work then it had to be on my terms and not his, "you will give me your number and I will call when I want to see you – you don't get my number. And if that isn't ok with you then too bad,"

"Sweetheart I will take whatever you want to offer – it's the very least that I can do,"

"Don't call me sweetheart – you haven't earned the right. It's Selena," I told him.

Handing him my phone; he typed in his name and number while I finished my cigarette and then I got to my feet, "I'll be in touch," I told him before moving to the front door and letting myself back in and locking it up.

Leaning against the wood, I took a deep sigh and was instantly folded up in to the arms of my boyfriend and right in that moment, I needed that more than anything else in the world.

**R/N - THANK YOU to those who are reading and taking the time to review - I LOVE you guys to bits. You make writing worthwhile - and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be sharing so thanks again. If you want more, please just let me know :D**

**Harley  
xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18 Questionning!

_**Chapter 18 – Questioning.**_

_**A Few Hours Later;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The thought of leaving Selena's side even for a couple of hours after what had happened tonight made me feel sick to my stomach. If there was ever a time that she needed me it was now but I was hungry and the pouches of blood didn't always make me feel full. However, she knew the deal and she had said that I should go only if I came back.

Leaving her with her friends and Family had seemed like an ok idea and while I was gone, I kept checking in with her every so often. I just wanted to make sure that she was ok. My hunting had gone well and I had managed to feed on some guy who had been trying to rob one of the liquor stores in town. Usually when I was hunting, I would go for someone who gave off a bad vibe – it was rare to find someone who was doing something bad though. Cameron was such a small town that the crime rate was practically zero but there was the odd spree and I just happened to stumble upon it tonight.

By the time I got back to the house – everyone was gone and the residence lay silent and still. It was eery in many ways but as I stepped over the threshold; it felt like the place opened up to me and invited me; wrapping around me tightly to let me know it was ok to be here.

No one was sure if it was the spell that the girls had put on the place or if the house was just weird but it had been talked about from time to time. I couldn't (or should I say hadn't) thought that, that kind of magic worked or existed. Clearly whatever it was; wanted me here so I felt myself relaxing.

The sound of Matt and Talia in the living room made me pause for a second and watch them. I truly didn't understand what it was between them that they found so hard to give in too. Their attraction was sizzling and it had been from the minute that they were introduced to one another and the more they tried to fight it; the stronger it seemed to become but I guessed that they knew what they were doing and I wasn't in any position to be handing out advice when my own girlfriend and I couldn't go public with our relationship. In many ways that hurt the most – I wanted people to know, hell I wanted everyone to know that we were together but it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

"Hey guys; where's 'Lena?" I asked earning their attention.

"She went to lie down," my girlfriend's room mate announced, "she was a little tired and with drawn understandably,"

"Do you guys know what he wants?" I asked.

"Not a damn clue – but you can bet your ass that it has something to do with that skank at the jury," Talia definitely wasn't one to mince her words and clearly she had strong opinions on the woman who was making Selena's life such hell, "you should go talk to her though; she needs you now more than ever,"

"Ok, thanks!" I smiled and nodded my departure.

Almost as soon as I was out of view, the laughter was back and it made the house appear even warmer and relaxing. The hallway which usually felt like such a short walk seemed to take up more time than it ever had before. The walls felt like they were slowing me down on purpose; their usually warm and comfortable red colour seemed like I was walking towards something unknown. The hard wood floors that were throughout the house seemed to bounce with every step that I took. I couldn't explain it and I didn't want too – I just wanted to get to Selena.

For the whole time that I had been hunting; I couldn't stop thinking about Selena's Father turning up out of the blue like that. When Selena had told me about him briefly she had mentioned that he just wasn't a part of her life and she didn't feel the need to give him a second thought.

Finally I reached the door that would lead me to my 'Blood Tie' and my thoughts were still on her Dad. It seemed completely out of character for him to turn up tonight when he hadn't had anything to do with her in over 20 years. I had an awful churning in my stomach and I had the feeling that somehow this definitely had something to do with Margo. But what I didn't know. Pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold my eyes landed on her instantly – lying on her side with her back to me; she had changed out of her party cloths and was now dressed in a pair of red tartan PJ bottoms and a black camisole top; her blood red hair was tied on top of her head but still managed to fan out over the black bed spread that she had. The sight of her shoulders trembling informed me that she was crying and I quickly closed the door, slipped off my shoes and crawled on to the bed next to her.

"What can I do my love?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and just lay there back to belly with her.

"I don't think that there is anything to do babe," she whispered softly trying to control her crying.

Selena was a strong girl, she was fierce and she was stubborn – for her crying was a weakness and not one that she wanted to possess but everyone had to cry now and again.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"He just said that he wanted to get to know me," she sniffed before turning around in my arms to face me, "not an explanation or a sorry for why he hasn't been around. It just feels like he thinks that he can walk back in to my life and just pick up like my Dad; I mean he tried to tell me that smoking was bad for me; what the hell? Does he think that I don't know that?"

As always – I was lost in her eyes; the way they sparkled with the hidden power that she had inside her and the fierceness of her character seemed to always manage to take my breath away. Even now I was faltering and stumbling blindly or so it would appear. I didn't want to say anything because it was clear that she definitely needed to get this off her chest.

"I mean seriously; he comes back and he thinks that he can tell me what to do – so not going to happen. My Mom brought me up; she struggled and she fought and she clawed her way through things that she didn't want to do just so that she could keep providing for me – where the hell was he?"

When Selena had started talking to her Family and friends, I had slipped out the back door knowing that they wouldn't be around for long so I needed to hunt as quickly as possible and get back to her. I had missed out on the explanation of what had happened with her Father but I was here now and I was going to listen to all that she had growing inside her.

"I'll tell you where – off banging that skanky whore from the jury. In his eyes, I wasn't important enough to fight for. The man is a spineless ass jockey who needs to be taught that he can't pick up his daughter as and when he feels like it or should I say when she allows it because there is absolutely no doubt in my head that she is behind this and I am not a toy that can be played with whenever the need arises.

Goddess I don't think that I could hate him more if I tried - ," she turned silent for a few moments before she gathered herself, "no I don't hate him – I just don't know him and I don't know why I would want too. In my mind he's not a Father,"

Slowly I brushed the hair from her eyes and nodded while my fingers trailed lightly down her arm and waited for her to continue on her own. The room smelt strongly like Lavendar and I knew that the smell always calmed her down if she was having a bad day and let's just say that today was the monolith of all bad days.

The fact that whatever Elias was trying to accomplish through getting in touch with her; it didn't make up for the fact that he had ruined her celebration. From the way I understood it; coming in to Power was an important day for a Witch; it spelled when they became real women not to mention real Witches.

"How was your Mom?" I asked still soothing her with the soft movement of my fingers against her flesh.

"She's fucking livid – not that I can blame her you know? I mean the man walked out on us when I was 9 months old, which is all fine and good if that had been all that he had done but no; he stayed around for a couple of years and then decided that a baby wasn't something that he could be bothered with you know? Well why should he be able to just walk back in to my life? He hasn't given me nothing my whole life. My Mom is the one who went out of her way to make sure that I had everything I needed – its funny how the government dictates how much a Father should pay for his Children but it never works out that its enough,"

"Your Mom struggled?"

"She really did Jeff; she worked as many jobs as she could while running her business from home, then when the demand got too much she had to take out a loan to open her own shop; thankfully it paid off in the end but she has sacrificed so much to be able to look after me – he hasn't done a damn fucking thing," she was picking up steam as she ranted and I didn't want to come in the middle of that, "you know she would go without just so I could have the latest clothes or the latest trend that Human kids were playing with in school, it wasn't fair on her and it wasn't right – hell it takes 2 people to make a child but he just didn't want to know and that is what bugs me the most,"

There was no way that I couldn't understand why she was as angry as she was – it all pointed to the reason why she was as loyal as she was to the people that she loved more than anything. It was an attractive quality and it was one that drew me in to her web even further. I was all hers and I didn't want it to be any other way.

"So what did you tell him?"

"You didn't listen in?" she asked me sincerely.

"No! It wasn't about me; it was about you talking to your Father alone," I replied honestly.

"Thank you," she whispered as her lips moved against my own and kissed me softly, "I just told him that if this was going to happen that it had to be on my own terms and not his – so I made him give me his number and I told him that I would call him,"

"Are you going to call him?"

"I really don't know,"

Allowing myself to slip in to her mind; it was definitely clear that she had no idea of what she was going to do. Her mind was as confused as her words. I wished that I could make it better for her and I wished that I could make her see that she didn't have to rush this. If her Father was genuine then he would wait for her to be ready.

"Do you think I should call him?" she asked turning and reaching for her cigarettes and handing me one before taking one for herself.

"I personally think that it isn't something that can be rushed in to my love; you need to take time and you need to be sure deep in your heart that this is what you want because from what I can see; you don't trust him as far as you could throw him,"

"You're right; I really don't," she admitted before taking a long deep drag on her smoke.

"Then that is only going to lead to heartache either way – you need to be sure before you even think about letting him back in. I mean sure call him and talk to him but don't jump head first into anything with him,"

Alarm bells were warning in my head that something about the whole thing wasn't ringing true. I couldn't place my finger on it but deep down I knew that it was something strong and something that could really hurt Selena and I wasn't about to let that happen – even if I had to shadow her every move.

I would die for her and I would give up everything that I had just to make sure that she was safe – fuck I sounded like a bad 80's pop song! That didn't make it any less true though.

"I don't want to – I know that I am being unreasonable but I just don't want him in my life,"

"_You are not being unreasonable!" _I insisted firmly. "You have every right to be angry and you have every right to say that you want things on your terms – if he can't accept that then you don't need him in your life,"

It was hard to believe that I was sitting here with this woman having a normal, almost Human, like conversation with her. Once again I was blown away by the way she seemed intent on pulling my Human side out of me. It wasn't like I had asked to be given this curse but I had dealt the best way that I could and in that way I had withdrawn from my old life but right now; I had the feeling that I wanted this woman to meet my friends, I wanted her to be a permanent part of my Family and my life.

Of course I would have to check with my friends first; Shannon was going to be most surprised. It had been a while since we had hung out, I was talking to him on the phone but I was so afraid of what he was going to see when he looked at me. Shannon was my best friend but I didn't even know if this friendship was going to survive me being a Vampire.

_**Selena's POV;**_

My head was a light like a maze; there was so much running through my thoughts that it was hard to keep up with it all. Deep down I wished that my Father had gotten in touch because he truly wanted to get to know me but I knew that it wasn't like that. I had a strong sense that Margo was behind this.

Right now; just for a little while, I wanted to forget about the drama that had just erupted in my life. I didn't want to think about my Dad using me; just to keep his wife in the loop.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked my boyfriend once I caught the dark look shimmering over his face.

"Nothing -!"

"Lie! Do you want me to go poking around in your head to find out?" I said keeping his stare; daring him to turn away.

"You know you're way too intuitive?" he asked me smiling and I just nodded my head.

I had been blown away by how handsome he had appeared tonight; I was always stunned by his handsome, rugged good looks and his individuality but tonight was like he had purposely dressed to drive me out of my mind. Loose fitting bleached jeans that really hung low on his hips; hips that I swore should come with their own Government warning and a black and white checked shirt completed the look and I swore, even though the cloths were loose fitting, it seemed to make his true build stand out and I was blown away by how easy it felt fitting into his arms.

"I do my best," I smiled running my fingers up over his arm until I was brushing the fallen strands of his hair behind his ear.

"When you were talking to your Dad at the door – Matt told Tali that he wanted to introduce her to his friends -," he informed me.

"He did? That's great!"

"It is?"

"Hell yeah – here's hoping that it will make her see that she and him are meant to be together. I hate the fact that my best friend is allowing the jury to plan her life. I swear I don't mind the other laws that they have put in place but the law of only dating your own kind is just the stupidest thing that I have ever heard; I mean fucking hell; you can't help who you fall in love with you know?"

"Preaching to the choir, my love!" he smiled softly as his arms reached out; enveloped me to him as he slid on to his back. Our legs tangled together as I allowed my weight to rest on my elbow as I looked down in to those emerald green eyes.

Over the course of our relationship; I had learned that his eyes became brighter every time he fed – especially if it was from me or from a hunt. With the pouches; there was barely a sign that he had fed at all.

"Anyway it got me to thinking," he said bringing the conversation back to what he wanted to talk about, "if he can take Tali to meet his – our friends then I want you to meet them too,"

"And that made you upset?" I asked him, his look told me that he thought I was crazy to think that he was upset about what he was suggesting. "I saw you babe, your face was a blanket of worry,"

"Worry yes,"

"Why?"

"When I was turned – I stopped hanging out with my friends in the beginning; mainly because it took a while for me to adjust to what I had become but then by the time I accepted it and my Family had gotten used to it; it felt like I had left it too long." He told me. "I know that you probably won't understand since you have been born in to the Supernatural world but for me; I didn't want my friends to think that I was a freak or that I wasn't to be trusted and the longer I left it, the harder it became,"

Placing my forehead against his temple; I thought about what he had said. I really couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him; he had been Human, he had, had a life and he had so much to look forward too. I didn't imagine it was much fun for him to just give up his social life because I knew that he must have had a hell of a lot of friends; it was just the man that he was.

"I think that you need to call them -," I started.

"I have! Since I met you; I have found that I have more courage to talk to them. I don't feel so much like a freak," he said; his eyes flashing for a mere second with embarrassment.

"_You're not a freak!" _I exclaimed.

I hated to hear when good people thought that there was something wrong with them and Jeff was a good person. This Vampirism had been done to him; he had, had no choice in the matter because when a Vampire got a hold of you – there was very little chance of you being able to get away from him or her.

"Call them – I would love to meet them," I urged him softly.

Slipping my hand into his trouser pocket and feeling the instant action of his cock just as my fingers brushed lightly against the shaft; looking in to his eyes he gave me an unapologetic smile as my fingers curled around his phone and handed it to him.

"Now?"

"No time like the present," I smiled.

"You're really sure that you want to meet them?"

"I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't, babe. You should know that about me by now," I informed him before flopping back on to the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Half listening to the conversation that he was having on the other end of the phone; my own mind was backed up with thoughts of my Father. It didn't seem to matter how much I tried to stop thinking about him; it didn't matter. I just had this knawing feeling that Margo was behind this and until I knew differently, I was going to keep him at arms length.

"Shannon and Claire can't wait to meet you," Jeff finally announced as he ended the connection to his friend.

"I can't wait to meet them either, when?" I asked leaning back up on my elbow to look down at him.

"Tuesday since I know that you ain't in college Wednesday," he informed me.

I nodded and felt the sliver of nerves fluttering in my stomach. I was always so nervous about meeting new people – my Mom thought that it was because of my abandonment issues with my Father – Fuck; did it always have to come back to that man?

**R/N - THANK YOU to those who are giving me the feedback that they are - it makes sharing my work so much nicer and easier for me. I love getting the reviews; it gives me more confidence in what I write, so please; if you want more then let me know. I love you guys to bits :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19 Meet the Friends!

_**Chapter 19 – Meet the Friends.**_

_**Friday Night;**_

_**Whispering Pines; Shannon's House;**_

_**Shannon's POV;**_

My girlfriend Claire was making up some snacks to place out for our company tonight. Claire and I had been together a few years now; Matt had obviously met her but Jeff hadn't. When he had been turned; it was like he just sunk in to the abyss of being a creature of the night and he hadn't wanted any of us to see him like that. For whatever reason; he figured that we'd see him differently. Not a chance; Jeff had been my best mate since high school – no stupid Vampire disease was going to change that.

We had given him time to come to terms with things but it just hadn't seemed to happen until he had met this Selena girl. I had absolutely no idea who she was but if she had gotten him out and about again; then she was alright by me.

Matt had told us that she was a Witch and a powerful one apparently if all the rumours that we had heard were true. Usually I didn't like Jeff's choice in women but Matt had said that I was going to like Selena. Of course I knew that Matt would be on her side because she had essentially given him his brother back. I was of the same frame of mind – after what she had done; I would be forever in her debt.

Jeff had called me only after a few days of hanging out with his new girlfriend and from there we had been talking more and more. I knew that he was worried about seeing me but to be completely honest; he had nothing to worry about. After all he was still my best friend – only he was a little different. I had packed the fridge with pouches of blood and I had absolutely no idea what Witches drank so I had bought a bottle of everything that I could find and hoped for the best.

Moving in to the kitchen, I watched my girlfriend for a few moments; the dogs were snipping around her feet vying for little scraps of food, which she gave every few moments. When I had asked her to move in with me; she had been delighted and beyond happy – it had been such a long time since I had lived with a woman. I had been reluctant at first but Matt had promised me that not every relationship that I was going to have would be like the one that I had shared with my ex-wife, Crystal.

"You know you're making me nervous," she said from her spot by the counter without turning around to address me.

Dressed in a pair of black leggings and a blood red bat wing top that matched the colour of her waterfall hair; her body screamed to me as it always did. There was nothing about this woman that I didn't love – she had curves in all the right places and she knew how to use that to her advantage. Sometimes when I looked at her I felt like I didn't deserve her.

"Shouldn't be since I'm just admiring the view," I growled low in my throat as I made my way across the kitchen to where she was stood. Fighting my way through the pack of dogs at her feet – that wasn't unusual; anytime that I wanted to get close to her, I had to fight for her attention the same way that the dogs did.

"You charmer," she giggled resting back in to my arms as I pressed hard against her and just held her. Breathing in the intoxicating scent of her Chanel No5 perfume and feeling it head south in an instant; I loved that smell on her; it was sexy and it was like my own personal brand of arousal.

"You know you're not feeding an army right?" I asked burying my face in her hair just to get a deeper smell of her into my lungs.

"Oh ha, ha Mr. Chuckles – I just didn't know if Jeff would eat Human food or not, so I wanted to make sure that our bases are covered," she informed me sternly.

Being a Kindergarten teacher; she knew how to be firm and strict and I had to admit that was a huge turn on for me too. I loved when she came home dressed in her ma'am outfit as I called it; pencil thin skirt that showed her curves and the matching suit jacket with her glasses on and her hair tied up in a bun – she looked very much the part of being an old day teacher.

It had taken her a long time to get used to the fact that I wasn't going anywhere; she had been left on the church steps as a baby and eventually, when they couldn't find her birth Mom; she was placed with a loving Family who loved and nurtured her to the best of their ability but deep down she had always felt like she didn't fit in. There were things about her that just made her feel like an outcast around her Family and it didn't seem to matter who told her she wasn't or how many times she was told that she wasn't; she couldn't settle. When she met me; she was very insecure about herself and thought that everyone was going to leave her but thankfully I had managed to build her back up.

"They're covered," I whispered in to her ear before turning her to face me; my hands roamed her body and she was shivering in an instant. "You know I wish we had told them to come later,"

"Mmmmm," she moaned out as my hands fed on her frame; easing my leg in between hers and pushed her harder against the counter until she was most definitely stuck in between me and the hard marble work top, "you do know that you are going to get me in to trouble right?"

"I had thought about it," my lips claimed hers in a heartbeat and we were locked in one of those powerful and erotic kisses that made the whole world shake, I was sure of it.

Just as I began to pull her shirt upwards over her heavenly frame – the doorbell rang and tore between us like a crowbar yanking apart something that wasn't meant to be broken.

"Damn it!" I growled low in my throat and pulled back from her. Watching her sort herself out, she smiled and went back to arranging things on the plates while I stared at her for a few moments and once again the bell rang. _"Coming!" _I called out as I headed in the right direction.

By the time I reached the front of the house Jeff was blowing faces on the glass of the front door. So it seemed that something's definitely hadn't changed about my best friend. With a goofy sense of humour and a wicked mind; he could easily have the most uptight person laughing their asses off. It had been way too long since we had hung out with one another and now that he was here; I was going to make sure that our friendship got back on track.

"Some things never change Nero," I pulled the door open and grinned at my friend.

I had to admit that he looked exactly as he had 10 years ago; there was no sign of aging; he wasn't walking or standing with a pained expression on his face anymore and he seemed to be glowing but as my eyes moved over to the woman stood at his side; I could see that the same glow was coming from her; was that coming from their connection?

Selena was a beautiful girl; long blood red hair that seemed the same as Claire's but her eyes were different in colour but their size and shape were similar; in fact looking at this woman; I could see a lot of similarities between the 2. The same pouty lips, the same high cheek bones and the same pale flesh. Hell they even seemed to have the same body shape and the same height. Dressed in a floor length black skirt; she appeared small only reaching Jeff's chest in height; the skirt gave her the appearance of a slender frame and the black and red corset style top had pulled her slender waist in until I was wondering how she was even breathing let alone standing up. Tattoo's decorated her flesh in pretty much every area and I could see that they were expertly done.

"You must be Shannon," she smiled extending her hand to me.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Selena," I replied shaking her hand and was surprised by the firm shake that she bestowed upon me. "Why don't you guys come on in," I pulled the door wider and stepped aside so they could indeed enter. _"Honey?"_ I called out to my girlfriend.

"_Coming!" _she called back but at that moment the dogs came charging out of the kitchen. _"Incoming?" _

Selena got the brunt of the attention; the dogs seemed to sniff Jeff for a moment, let out a little growl and then turn to Selena who seemed happy enough to be playing Aunty for the moment. Jeff closed the door behind him and looked to me.

"So howya doin' buddy?" he asked as we hugged one another.

"Never better man, never better," I admitted just as the love of my life wandered through from the kitchen.

When I had met Claire; there had been absolutely no doubt in my mind that she was the woman for me; she stood out from the crowd, she wasn't afraid of being herself and making a fool of herself in public, which was a huge turn on for me and then there was the fact that I was more than attracted to her looks.

"Claire this is Jeff," I reached for her hand. "Jeff this is my girlfriend Claire,"

I listened as they both said hello to one another and traded pleasantries with each other. It wasn't hard to see that they were going to get along like a house on fire. Claire could get along with anyone and Jeff was such a laid back kind of guy that he found it easy to get along with anyone too. Once everyone had said hi and asked the usual first meeting questions; we all moved to the living room where Selena was once again bombarded with the dogs until Jeff was actually sat almost a mile away from her on the long sofa.

"Shannon you have a lovely home," Selena smiled at me as she managed to continue fussing over the dogs that lapped it all up.

"Thank you," I smiled back at her.

Watching the way Jeff reached his hand out to her, and the way she instinctively knew that he was reaching for her shocked me somewhat; I had never actually seen that kind of connection between a couple before. Jeff usually wasn't the one who was all touchy feely with his girlfriends but clearly this was different for him. Slowly his fingers rubbed against the palm of Selena's hand as she turned and began talking with Claire. Instantly the 2 girls seemed to hit it off with one another.

"So when did you and Selena meet?" I asked my friend.

"About a month and a half ago now; I went to that petrol station on the road out of town to get some smokes but it was being robbed at the time and Selena was the only person in the shop,"

"Oh my God; what did you do?" I asked resting back on my chair and giving my full attention to my friend.

It had definitely been way too long since we had hung out with one another and that bothered me. Sometimes I was mad at Jeff for thinking that I would have a problem with what he had become and other times I could understand that it was hard for him to adjust and until he did, then I would have to wait patiently.

"I saved the day," he smirked before shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't do much man, I just went in there and did what anyone would have done,"

"Don't listen to him Shannon," Selena said and when I turned it was obvious that she and Claire were listening in, "he came in to the shop, he hid and jumped out at the right time – if it weren't for him I really don't know what would have happened,"

That however didn't surprise me because Jeff had always been the one who jumped in first and then asked questions later. When he saw an injustice of sorts; he would wade right in there with absolutely no regard for himself. I guessed that was what made him special in his own right.

"Come on now; its not like I have to worry about the same things that I did when I was Human," he replied clearly not willing to let anyone believe that he had been a hero of any sort.

"That's really not the point babe," Selena said gripping his hand a little tighter to get through to him what she was saying.

"Yeah, I have to agree – sounds like you were the real hero," Claire said smiling as she offered them both something from the tray of food that she had placed on the coffee table.

We all rested in to a silence for the time being while we ate and it was a comfortable silence – I had been worried when I knew that he was coming because it had been so long since we had hung out that I was somewhat afraid that things would be strained between us or that we wouldn't have anything to talk about with one another but this was going much better than I had ever imagined that it would.

It had bothered me when he had shut himself off because I was the one left questioning whether or not our friendship had been anything more than one sided – I was worried that he thought that I would turn on him when he really should have known that there was no way that, that was going to happen. Jeff was my best friend and that wouldn't change for anything.

I was more than grateful towards Selena for seemingly giving me my best friend back because regardless of what anyone else thought; she was obviously a good influence on him and that was more than clear when he had started talking to me on the phone recently.

_**Claire's POV;**_

As I watched my boyfriend sitting talking with his best friend and his girlfriend, I knew that I had lucked out when I had met him. Just being with him was more than I had ever dared believe I was entitled too. For years I had been clubbing and enjoying myself, never forming strong bonds with men – one night stands had been my thing. I just didn't feel like I needed the hassle of being with one man because deep down I had the feeling that I would be the one who ended up getting hurt.

Yes, I had abandonment issues – I had the feeling that somehow I was always destined to be alone. My birth Mother; had abandoned me on the steps of the local church. No one knew who she was or where she had gone. I had been placed in foster care for the first 6 months of my life and then I was finally placed with a loving Family who adopted me and treated me as if I were their own.

"-so no one knows about you 2?" Shannon was asking his best friend.

"Yeah, we have to keep it quiet because there is the strong possibility that we are going to end up in jail for the way we feel," his best friend replied honestly.

From the minute that the Supernatural world had come out in to the open; we had been inundated with the new laws and what would happen to us should we break those laws. I never thought for a second that they would be able to bring the Underworld into some form of law abiding community. It was still weird to me to think that they had to pay taxes and they had to ensure that they were always up to date with all their payments and things – but I guess that was the small price to pay for not hiding in shadows anymore.

"That must be tough," I said including myself in the conversation.

"Yeah it really is," Selena replied turning and giving me a warm smile.

I liked her, she seemed nice and down to earth – I guess most Witches were that way. But looking at her, I had the sense of something more about her; there was something vaguely familiar about her and I couldn't for the life of me put my finger on what it was.

"Especially when all we want to do is just be left alone. Selena and her friend Talia placed a spell on the houses so that the jury couldn't see inside but they are already trying to break through that seal," Jeff informed us.

"God I can't even imagine what that must feel like," Shannon said and I had to nod my head in agreement with him.

I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be seen out in public with Shannon; sure we weren't what you would call lovey dovey in front of people but the thought of being out somewhere and not being able to just hold his hand; that scared me more than I would like to admit.

My eyes wondered to him again and I was blown away by his natural good looks; sea blue eyes that held all the promise of mischievous ways and unrelenting love. Everything about him screamed sexy. The gorgeous smile that seemed to brighten his whole face and the impressive frame that came from solid work outs and an undying commitment to be all that he could be. Never once had a steroid passed his lips. I was proud of him for that.

"So what would happen if you were caught?" I asked.

"Well Jeff doesn't have any brushes with the jury going against him so he would most likely be let go with a warning," Selena informed us.

"And you?" Shannon asked.

"I have had a run in with them already about dating outside of my own race so I would most likely be looking at jail time," she replied and I could see how much she dreaded that thought.

It seemed somewhat redundant that they would treat the entire Underworld this way; surely they knew that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. It's not like a switch that you can turn on and off – life wasn't programmed to run a specific way and I knew that better than anyone.

"How long?"

"Probably 6 months," she replied looking at her hands before lifting her head back up to meet our gaze, "the thing with the jury and their laws is that; it doesn't really matter what the crime is; it is more to do with the amount of times that you are in front of the jury for breaking the laws. They give you one warning and from there; you're on your own; if you continue to break the laws then they come down on you like a ton of bricks,"

"Have you guys thought about what you would do if that happened?" I asked as Selena picked up her glass of fresh orange juice.

"Not really – we're kind of hoping that it doesn't happen," Jeff replied, "all I know is that if we were to get caught and Selena did end up in prison; I would die,"

It all sounded so romantic and devastating but from the look on his face I could tell that he was talking quite literally rather than figuratively. A shiver snaked down my spine at the thought and I caught the look on Shannon's face; it was as disturbed as my own.

"You'd be fine," my boyfriend said trying to sound convinced but not quite managing it.

"No you don't understand – the bond that we have; the 'Blood Tie' that is rare and it hasn't happened in many years, in fact the jury thought that it had been erased from happening but it has happened with Selena and I which means that if we are separated and I can't have her blood for a long period of time – I will go crazy and eventually die, which also means that Selena will die of a broken heart,"

"Wow – you sound like you're making that shit up," Shannon chuckled nervously.

"He's not!" Selena said, "I've researched all of the known documentation of the 'Blood Tie' trust me I thought that he was over reacting too but he isn't – if we aren't together; then we will both die,"

I could hear the fear in Selena's voice; she didn't want to die and she didn't want to be caught which would obviously lead to them being split up. It wasn't an easy situation to be in; I figured but if they were serious then there was nothing that any of us could do other than support them and make sure that they know we have their backs.

"So maybe you should put the same spell on this house too; that way you know that you can just be in here too," I suggested.

"You don't have to do that," Jeff said.

"I know but I want too," I replied. "Shannon?"

"Its fine by me,"

"Well thank you," Selena gave us a warm smile as she reached out to touch my hand, "I am waiting for new supplies to come in but when they do I will get Jeff to take me back here and we'll lock this place up tighter than fort Knox,"

Just being around them you could see how comfortable they were with one another and the way their movements seemed to compliment one another; the love in their eyes reminded me of myself and Shannon; we were always making goo-goo eyes at one another; at least that is what everyone else said. So I could understand completely what they were feeling and no one had the right to tell them that they didn't belong together. No one! If I could help in a small way then I would do it; no questions asked.

**R/N - THANK YOU to those who are giving me the feedback that they are - it makes sharing my work so much nicer and easier for me. I love getting the reviews; it gives me more confidence in what I write, so please; if you want more then let me know. I love you guys to bits :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20 Sex, Sex and more Sex!

_**Chapter 20 – Sex, sex and more sex!**_

_**A few hours later;**_

_**Selena's POV;**_

I truly can't explain what I felt when I was around Claire but it was a familiarity that couldn't be shaken. I had the strongest feeling that I knew her already, or I had met her before. It was weird because I had never had a feeling like that before. When I looked at her she reminded me of someone and I just couldn't figure out who it was. Eventually I had given in because I figured if I was meant to know then it would come to me. After that I had managed to enjoy my evening and get to know Jeff's friends.

I liked them and they seemed to like me, which of course had made me calm down somewhat. I was always a little nervous about meeting new people especially if they were friends of someone important to me.

My Mom figured that it was abandonment issues because of what Elias had done to me – maybe it was. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do about him. I didn't want to risk getting hurt by him again, plus there was this strong thread of doubt that he was only talking to me because Margo had told him too. If that were true; I had to keep my wits about me; hell, even if I just assumed that to be true; I had to keep my wits about me. The last thing that Jeff and I needed was being pulled in front of the jury to answer questions about our friendship.

"You were amazing tonight," Jeff said from the driver seat of his brand new corvette.

"Thank you," I could feel myself blush and was thankful for the interior of the car.

Before I even noticed; we were pulling in to the drive way at my house, which of course lay in darkness – Matt and Talia had gone out for the night, which they did almost every night these days. I didn't mind in the slightest because the more time they spent together; the more likely they were to end up getting together and that was something that I was all for.

The darkness seemed to not only shine from the inside but also from the way it seemed to settle in and around the house like a duvet being tucked under the mattress of a bed. The stars seemed dull and lifeless tonight – that wasn't something that I had ever noticed before. The night seemed ordinary and it didn't appear to be changing anytime soon.

Pushing the passenger side door open, I stepped out in to the night and took a lung full of fresh air in to my system; I loved living out in the country like this because the air was so fresh and so real that you felt completely isolated from the rest of the world and I was more than happy about that. Rubbing my hands together I could feel the static building and then the shimmering of blue electrical currents sparked from hand to hand.

"You know I have yet to see this amazing power," Jeff said breaking my concentration and I turned towards him, although I could still feel the buzzing between my hands.

"You want to see it?"

"Hell yes," he replied smiling as he moved a little closer to me.

Obviously I had come in to my power and I had something that most Witches could only dream about possessing but I didn't know if I could do it with him to close to me; but I was sure up to giving it a try. I needed to know what my limits were in case of trouble and no doubtedly Jeff would be by my side in trouble. Slowly his breath swept over the flesh of my neck and I could feel myself shiver as his teeth began to nip at my neck and I was struggling to remain focused but slowly my hand reached out and with a blast of desire coursing through me; I large white streak of lightening snaked out of my palm and plunged in to the dull sky; making it blaze with white for a few seconds before fizzling out.

"How does it work?" my boyfriend asked resting his head on my shoulder as he looked up to the sky.

"Its tied to my emotions; I thought that it was just when I was angry but with you so close and the feel of desire coursing through me; it just happened, so obviously it isn't just when I'm angry,"

"It's also when you're horny?" he chuckled softly in to my ear.

"It would appear so,"

Ever since we had first had sex; we had been at it like rabbits as Matt had so eloquently put it earlier in the week. But my Goddess; I had never felt anything so amazingly raw and powerful in all my life. The sex was amazing but the orgasms were addictive and I couldn't seem to get enough, thankfully I wasn't the only one though.

"You know you really could give a guy some major confidence boost with that power," he told me as he locked his car and we both headed towards the empty house, both of us clearly in the mind to take advantage of it.

"How so?" I asked reaching for the light switch just on the inside of the door and flipped it on; taking a detailed look around, I was happy that the house was indeed empty and invited Jeff in before closing and locking the house up.

"Well think about it – you can summon lightening; you could most definitely throw out a flash or 2 in the middle of sex,"

"Want to give it a try?" I asked once I had thought about it for a few moments.

"Outside is too dangerous -!" he started to argue.

"Who said anything about outside? All we need to do is open the window to give me an avenue to get the spark out besides I need to show you what you do to me," I whispered as I pressed myself hard against his firm body and trembled when his fingers gripped my hips tightly.

"Then who am I to argue," he growled in to my ear as his fingers slid up my back and gathered my hair away from my neck; his lips lightly pressed against my pulse which seemed to only make my heart beat all the quicker.

Slowly he made his way down my neck; making sure not to graze me with his teeth which always seemed to come out when he was aroused; not that it bothered me. I liked the intimacy that came from him feeding on me; I liked the endorphins that it created in my body and the amazing release that it stirred. Whenever we were together – it was like the whole world stopped, everything came to a grinding halt when our bodies joined and as ridiculously romantic as that sounded; every word was true.

With his guidance; he led me to the sofa all the while his hands roaming every inch of my body. I don't know why but he was like a mechanic finally tuning an engine or a pianist who was cleverly fixing a broken piano. He knew the exact spots where to touch me, he knew what pressure to use and how often to touch me. Sometimes I thought that it might be the mental link between us but then other times; I thought that he was just honestly that skilled in love making.

"It's a mixture of both, my love," he said clearly having been reading what I was thinking.

"Get out of my head!" I giggled softly as he all but threw me on to the softness of the sofa.

My entire weight sunk in to its plush cushions and felt it mould to my shape. My body began to shake with intensity and a burning yearn for him, my head felt like I had drank too much alcohol when I hadn't even touched a single drop and my breath was racing away from me like I had just ran a 20 mile marathon. My eyes followed him as he moved towards the window and creaked it open just a tiny little space; enough for me to get out my power but not enough that anyone could actually see anything by nosing in.

"If I get out of your head – can I get in your pants?" he asked me; his eyes shining with lust and his lips curling under his tongue that snaked over the supple flesh.

"Come and find out big boy," I purred never breaking eye contact with him. There was one major thing about making love to Jeff – he never felt like he was or would rather be anywhere else. Most men were about their own pleasure; or so I read but I had been lucky with my vast number of 2 lovers.

"You're an awful tease," he smiled but moved to me with speed and urgency.

Instantly he was on top of me; his lips capturing mine in a deep erotic kiss that I couldn't fight; his tongue laid claim to my mouth and he tasted with what could only be described as eagerness. Slowly I sunk further in to my sofa and his body fit perfectly against my own – I was in nirvana, I never wanted this to end but I never did whenever we got together in this kind of moment. I wanted him more and more with an unhealthy appetite every time we gave in to the lust between us.

"You're so God damn beautiful," he moaned in to my ear; as his elbows rested on either side of my head; his fingers brushing through my hair so slowly that I could feel the outbreak of goose bumps starting from my head and travelling all the way down through my body. "I love you," he whispered in to my ear so softly that I barely heard him.

"I love you too," I panted out of breath as his hips began to thrust towards my own in a soft and gentle manner. "Harder?" I pleaded with him.

Pulling back he smiled at me and allowed his hips to increase in movement; his throbbing cock pulsed against my opening; creating friction as his hands snaked down and began hastily undoing my buttons and zip. From there it was frantic; we were both ripping and tearing at one another's cloths and the heat between us seemed to heighten in a way that I knew was coming from my body. The fire element always seemed to make my body run at a temperature slightly higher than normal people but when I was aroused; I couldn't stop it from taking control of my body.

"_You know – I haven't felt warmth like that in over 10 years,"_ Jeff had once told me.

I knew that he liked it; it made him feel Human again, it made him feel like he was just a normal Mortal man with a woman that he really loved. I hadn't had to question him about how much he loved me; because I could see it in his head, I could hear his thoughts whenever he saw me – he was besotted and he knew that I felt the exact same way about him.

As soon as his trousers and my skirt and underwear were discarded on the floor; I watched his finger reach to his own neck and slice a small line down over the vivid green vein that he always used to feed from me when we were having sex.

"What are you do-?" I started to ask him.

"I just want to try something different, my love – trust me,"

"Always," I was hypnotized, I couldn't stop staring at the thin line of crimson liquid oozing from the slice that he had inflicted on himself. The smell was intoxicating; my mouth began to water as if I had just seen a large chocolate cake all for myself, my heart began to speed up in rhythm and I couldn't stop the shiver from raking through my body.

"Feed," he ordered me in a tone that was meant to seduce and it did.

My mouth moved towards the addictive lava of blood and my tongue was the first to slip from my mouth and lick at the running line. A blast of pure bloodlust took over at that point and my lips attached themselves to his neck; sucking, licking and drawing more and more blood from him until he was moaning and growling in quick succession to my hunger.

Slipping back down on to his elbows so that his neck was closer to my mouth; his hands slid under my back and hooked up around my shoulders and then without warning he slammed his cock so far into me that I was biting him hungrily; desperate for more of his blood to flow through me, desperate to be just like him and hungry for more than I knew I was entitled. Long, sinfully slow movements in and out of my chamber seemed to build the sweat between us but he stopped me from moving; his hands hooked tighter over my shoulders to hold me still as he thrust in to me with care but reckless abandon at the same time.

"_Oh fuck yeah – that feels so good! Don't stop," _he growled in his mind and I wasn't willing to stop, I was too far gone in the bloodlust – hell he was going to have to physically pry me off him in the end.

"_Jeff!"_my throat was struggling to keep up with the full force of his blood but I didn't care; hell if I died in this moment, I knew that I'd go with a smile on my face and just like that my hand shot out from under him and pointed towards the window and a flash of pure blood red shot out the window and exploded in the night air. _"What the fuck was that?"_

"Mmmm?"

"You taste so fucking good,"

"_Sex! Different emotions have different colours, you're feeling pleasure and you're feeling loved and all the other things that happens when you have sex; your Power is just showing you that and I have to say; that was much better than I imagined," _moving his lips towards my own neck, I felt the graze of razor sharp teeth and then the sting like that of a needle and then pure and unadulterated bliss.

My legs tightened around his waist and I could feel the way his body was rubbing against my own; it was more than I dared to believe; his body was a sin – hell, I was sure that it should come with its own Government warning. Sometimes when I touched him; it felt like he was carved out of marble stone; he was so cold and so still. There was no trace of a pulse or a heart beat, nor was there the trace that there ever had been one.

Knowing that he liked it when I fought against him, my arms and hands struggled against his restraint and the growl died deep in his throat as he tightened his hold on me. If I had been only Human; I would have been scared by that force of power but I knew that I could over power him in a second flat.

"_You think so huh?"_

"_Hey I told you to get out of my head and I do believe I kept my side of the bargain; you indeed got in to my pants," _I giggled in my head._ "And for your information Mr. Hardy, I honestly do believe so,"_

I could hear the amused chuckle in his head but still he didn't try to loosen his grips on me and he sure as hell wasn't stopping feeding from me – I was lost in the power of lust and the head rush of blood slowly being sucked from my neck. I was getting weak but at the same time, I was also getting strong; yeah you try and figure out how that one works! All I knew was that it was a complete contradiction but that didn't make it any less true.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

"_Go ahead then – try it!" _I was quite happy to entertain her thoughts of power. I knew that she was powerful but it never occurred to me that she could be stronger than me or at least strong enough to threaten my power.

"_You sure? I don't want to embarrass you," _she said licking at the wound on my neck; her tongue felt course and rough against my flesh but fucking Hell she was turning me on to the point where I just didn't care anymore.

"_You won't embarrass me," _I chuckled as I kept feeding, knowing that I was in serious danger of draining her completely and as that thought entered my head, I pulled away from her neck; licked up the last few drops and then set about sealing the wound closed.

My lips caressed her neck slowly and softly as my hips bumped against her own in a slow and tender motion. My hands gripped her shoulders to ensure that she was at my complete mercy and her hands were literally pinned to her sides because of the position we were in. The sofa felt soft and gentle on my knees as I drove her slowly towards the kind of release that had her entire body jerking in desperation.

The feel of her feeding on me, the erotic way that her tongue lapped up my life source, the feel of her own blunt teeth brushing against the wound and the tug of flesh that happened when she sucked my essence in to her was the most erotic thing that I had ever experienced and I was fighting hard to stop myself from cumming on the spot.

Licking her jaw-line, I managed to tease her away from the wound and my tongue tasted my blood on her lips. Once again I was about seeing stars, I was hungry in every way possible; this wasn't healthy but damn it, I didn't know how to stop and I didn't want to stop. I wasn't overly sure if this was the way the 'Blood Tie' was meant to go but I swore; this woman was my life and if anything or anyone tried to take her away from me; I would move Heaven and Hell to get her back.

Slowly her head fell back and I could see that her eyes were closed in a mixture of passion and concentration and that was when I felt it; her body temperature was rising, it was getting close to burning and my fingers began to feel the heat, my chest through her corset and my shirt could feel the heat and my dick was so hot that I was sure that it should be smoking. The term 'red hot lover' sprung to mind but this was ridiculous.

"_Stop!" _I growled withdrawing from her completely and pulling away from her body. Instantly the smile was marking her features and she opened her eyes to give me a condescending look. "Evil!"

"You asked for it,"

"I did and now you're asking for it,"

Not taking my time; I grabbed her hands threw them above her head and slammed the entire length of my dick back in to her dripping furnace. The heat enveloped me again but it had dimmed from moments previously – it surprised me at how easily she seemed to have gotten it all under control and learned how to use it to her advantage.

"_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh GOD YYYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" _she screamed out loudly unable to keep it in any longer.

Too bad if there was anyone sneaking around trying to find the scoop from inside the walls of this house because she had most definitely just given us away. My insides craved to turn her, I had from the moment that we had created this 'Tie' but for the moment I knew that it just wasn't possible. There was too much going on and I didn't want to risk loosing her.

It felt somewhat weird to me that I wanted to turn her because I had never felt the need in the past.

"_Yes!" _she screamed, I thrust, _"Yes!" _once again she screamed and I thrust, _"Yes!" _and so it continued every time I pushed in to her she would scream 'yes' and every time I withdrew she let out a long pitiful sigh.

The world faded away and all I wanted to do was remain in this cocoon of lust, fire and passion that we had created. My movements increased in force and speed; until we were literally banging against one another with no restraint and there was nothing that could come between us in this moment, not even a pack of wild horses.

"_!" _she screamed as she let go and the entire feel of ferocious lapping in her core was enough to have my own release hurdling towards explosion. In fact a few more thrusts was all it took and I was thundering harder and harder against her.

"_!" _I roared out and collapsed on top of her panting body. Breathing in her scent mixed with the scent of sex and I knew that this was going to get messy before it got right.

"That should be illegal," she breathed heavy in my ear.

"It is!" I chuckled leaning up and resting my forehead against hers and just watched her.

"Oh yeah," she laughed as she watched me back.

I always loved to watch her after sex; she just had this healthy glow about her and this buzz of electricity that would surround her like an aura. It was the most beautiful thing in the world because she looked like an angel from every position that she moved in to.

Yeah there was no way that I was allowing anyone to take her away from me – I would rather die than not have her by my side. And the sooner people in the jury realized that, the better off we'd all be.

**R/N - THANK YOU to those who are giving me the feedback that they are - it makes sharing my work so much nicer and easier for me. I love getting the reviews; it gives me more confidence in what I write, so please; if you want more then let me know. I love you guys to bits :)**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21 It's time to talk!

_**Chapter 21 – It's Time to Talk!**_

_**Later that night;**_

_**Matt's House;**_

_**Talia's POV;**_

Hanging out with Matt felt like the most comfortable thing that I had ever experienced with a man. We just seemed to click on a platonic level and that was something that I cherished more than I could ever be able to put into words. I had the feeling that he felt the exact same way about me.

Underneath all the friendship was still that sizzling attraction that we felt for one another and the more time we spent together; the harder it became to stop myself from giving in to it but I knew deep down that if I was to give in, I would end up being the one who got hurt. The 'jury' were especially hard on Supe creatures getting involved with Human's. I had done my homework on all the 'jury' laws and there were things that I had found out that I hadn't heard before. Sometimes it felt like we weren't even living this life; I can remember the days when my Mom and Lillian had to hide their magic and make sure that we knew not to practise the small amount of magic that we knew. Our freedom into the real world had cost us all a price and I just couldn't think of a single reason that made it seem like this was better.

Slowly my opinion was changing to the same as Selena's; she had the right idea; she was always saying that she wasn't a sheep. When Selena wanted to do something then she did it; to hell with the consequences. I guess it was the wild spirit that her Mom wanted her to have because Lillian supported her daughter whether it was against the new laws or not.

Looking in to the liquid brown eyes of the man sat next to me and all I could feel was the rush of attraction taking over. I had never wanted a man the way that I wanted Matt; it was like a slow burning need sizzling in my stomach. When we were near one another it was like nothing else in the world existed. The feeling only seemed to grow stronger with every passing day. Maybe I should walk away and save myself all this torture but whenever I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Was I being fair to Matt?

I knew that he wanted me as much as I wanted him; and he understood why I couldn't get involved but deep down I wondered if I was doing the right thing in trying to remain friends with him; surely I was just putting myself in the path of temptation.

How much longer could I really resist my wants?

"You ok beautiful?" Matt asked. I was blown away by how attentive this man was and how complimenting he was of me. I wasn't really used to that and it made my heart jitter in my chest.

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

"What you thinking about?" he asked moving closer to me so that he was holding my hand gently in his.

From the moment that your flesh touched one another's; it was like a bomb going off. I was breathless and unable to see anything but those gorgeous murky brown eyes that held nothing but compassion and love, not just for me, but for everyone that he cared about. My flesh was breaking out in a violent wave of goose bumps that made me shiver with force.

"Are you ok?" he asked me; more concern built in his eyes as his fingers tightened around my delicate little fingers.

"We-uhm – yeah, we need-to-uhm-talk!" I managed to blurt out.

"About?"

"Us!"

"At last," he said letting out a deep breath that instantly explained all I needed to know; he had wanted to talk about us for a while now. "I was beginning to wonder if I was imaging this chemistry between us,"

My heart pounded away from me and I found it a little difficult to catch up as my pulse thundered under my skin and I was trying to remain focused. It was different when you just thought that you knew someone liked you and actually hearing the words come from their mouths – I hadn't ever thought about it but now I knew that I hadn't been imaging the way things between Matt and me were.

"You're not – you're not imaging it," I admitted slowly trying to keep my thoughts in check.

I couldn't fight him when he leaned in and tenderly brushed his lips against mine in the sweetest kiss that I had ever experienced. Drowning in the softness of his lips and the way they seemed to smoothly fit with my own, I relaxed against him and allowed a few moments of the stolen kiss. Our eyes remained locked on one another, the heat between us rose and I was beginning to wonder if I was rivalling Selena with her powers of fire.

Gently Matt's arms entwined around my waist and pulled me towards him until I was straddling his lap and lost in the urgency that the kiss was taking. Running his long talented fingers up over my back until they were buried in my hair and just like that the air around us was cooling by the cool air that whipped around us.

"Are-are you do-doing that?" he panted breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against mine.

"I-I uhm – I do-don't know!" I panted equally as breathless as he was.

Was I doing it?

Was I coming in to my Power?

Was this my Power?

The thoughts were racing through me but right in this moment, I couldn't even think about addressing it when Matt's lips found my neck; tenderly with a softness I hadn't been able to think he possessed, he turned me on to the point where I was pulling him with me as I positioned us on the long sofa, I was trapped under his frame, I was drowning in his eyes and I didn't want this moment to end. My head tilted back to give him better access and the heat seemed to rise once again only for the cool air to pick up and cool our burning flesh.

"Tali – mmmmmm, you're so beautiful," he murmured against my neck, between kisses he continued to whisper sweet nothings and I was losing all of myself in this man.

It was happening too quickly, this wasn't meant to happen – this couldn't happen. I never wanted to face the kind of heart break that Selena had faced when she lost Dixon and I had a feeling that I could break even more just because of this intense urgency that I had for this man but damn it, I couldn't allow that to happen.

I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all.

Pushing him away; he pulled away; ever the gentleman until he was looking down at me. The cool brush of air evaporated as the heat between us seized back to the sizzling that I always felt with him.

"We can't – we can't do this Matt," I said trying to make my voice sound sure and firm.

"Why?" he asked the disappointment framing his handsome features.

I hated being the cause of that; I hated the thought of ever actually hurting him. I didn't know what to do and I didn't even know what to say to him. I just knew that I couldn't let this continue.

"You know why,"

"That stupid jury?" he charged. I knew that he was hurt and I knew that he was confused as to why I wouldn't take the chances that Selena did but if he had seen her after Dixon; he would have been in the exact same position I was in right now.

When I nodded my head, he let out a long sigh; I knew that it was frustrating – especially when he was Human and he didn't truly understand the true nature of what they could do; not only to me but to him as well. The jury had people on the Human police force; they had people in the courts of law and they had people in every government agency that you could think of. The faith that both the Supe world and the Human world shared; had been built on the promise of so many things and those things had been made into laws and they were to be followed to the letter.

"They can't tell us what to do Tali," he said watching as I paced the front room; my hands running through my hair and the heat rising in my body. Then as if a sudden wind had risen; I felt cool blasts of air caressing my frame and cooling me down.

"You don't get it Matt. They can tell us what to do – they can tell us because of the new laws that had been put in place. I know it's difficult for you to understand the world that I live in – but you have to trust me," my eyes never once left his, "you have to believe me when I tell you that things can get bad real quick when it comes to the jury; its not just about the laws – its about the way they feel they have the right to rule other people's lives,"

"Then isn't it time to stand and make a fight?"

Deep down, I wished that it could be that simple but it wasn't and it isn't. Sure we could date and openly let everyone know about it; that would result in both of us being brought before the jury and the Human court. We would be given 2 choices – that is if things went the way they had with Selena and Dixon and there was no way to say that it would.

Of course we could date in private but that was only just a matter of time before the wrong person found out and once again we would be back in front of the jury and the Human court. All roads led to one place and that wasn't any place that I wanted to be.

My feelings for Matt was strong and they were very real but I couldn't put him in this position where he would have to chose between his Human life and all the things that he clearly loved doing and me; that wasn't fair and it wasn't the way that a real relationship should work. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship like that anyway. I wanted to be with Matt for the man that he was, for the way he made me laugh, for the way he supported me unconditionally and the way he was always there for me to talk too when I needed it.

I wasn't blaming Selena for abandoning me; because that wasn't the way Selena was but there was more to the 'blood tie' than she had originally thought; we had done research and we had read about how some of the couples who had formed the 'tie' in the past had gone completely crazy because of the constant need that they felt for one another, they were constantly talking in their minds to the point where they barely talked to anyone else; they had blocked out their entire lives and just given into what was between them. Selena had sworn that she was never going to let that happen to her and I believed her but it was going to be a very long process.

My eyes met Matt's once again and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it would be like to spend the night with this man, lye in his arms, feel the heat and firmness of his body pressed into my own and to fall asleep feeling safe and protected. I couldn't explain why or how he always seemed to have this effect on me but he did and I couldn't fight it. What I could fight however was letting anything happen between us. I had to just remain friends with him and allow him to get on with his life in his own way without us ever knowing what it would feel like to be with one another.

The only question was; was I strong enough to do that?

_**Matt's POV;**_

It truly was the most frustrating situation that I had ever been in – there was something between Talia and I; it wasn't hard to see, it wasn't hard to feel but it was hard to ignore. I didn't want to ignore it anymore; I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be with her more than I had ever wanted anything in my life and that was saying something considering how badly I had wanted my career.

I knew that she felt it too; she wouldn't have kissed me the way she had not half an hour ago if she didn't. Unfortunately, seeing her best friend go through one of the most painful things in her life; had most definitely made Talia believe that she wasn't going to put herself in that position ever. And now; I was supposed to just accept that and let it happen?

How could I when I knew that if we were together we would be blissfully happy and content?

Life had never felt or seemed so unfair and cruel until this point. Sure I wasn't a Supe creature but I was a Human and I had to believe that the laws in the real world were truly put there for safety but the ones in the Supe world seemed to be there to dictate and control the species that had come out of hiding. That was no way to live and I couldn't understand why people hadn't made a stand before now.

I watched Talia with heightened interest; the way her long electric blue hair tumbled down to the middle of her back; the way it shone like the moon on a clear dark night and the movement was like that of a calm river lake in the dead of night. With her back to me; I could see that she was just looking out the window, staring in to the night and I could tell from her stance that she was thinking about things and trying to figure out what to do for the best and I wished that I could help her with that. However, if there was one thing that I had found out about hanging out with Talia, it was that she didn't appreciate being rushed or being forced in to situations that she couldn't control.

"Why am I so hot? Are you hot?" she suddenly turned and looked at me.

I had been a weird summer this year and now in the early stages of October we were definitely experiencing an Indian summer. The air was hot and humid, the days felt longer than they really were and as I looked at her face I could see that she was deeply flushed to the point that there were little beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"I can't say as I am overly hot sweetie – are you ok?" for the moment the discussion was put on the back burner as my concern for her increased just as a small breeze seemed to circle her and slowly cool her down. "Are you coming in to your Powers?"

"I-I – uhm-I-don't-know!" she sounded somewhat terrified at the thought.

I could definitely understand that it must be terrifying to experience such a strong Power but what was it?

"I think that we should maybe – uhm – head on back to my place?" she suggested wrapping her arms around herself uncertainly.

"Of course," I nodded getting to my feet and moving towards her where she seemed so small and fragile that all I wanted to do was wrap her up into my arms and just protect her from everything that we could face in this world.

Before the Supernatural world had come out of the closet, so to speak, I had thought that the worst things that I would ever face was losing my job or my home, losing all that I had worked so hard for was definitely a major phobia for me but now I knew that those types of things couldn't be helped. Now the world was full of all the scary stories that we used to talk about when we were kids. I couldn't however, imagine what it must be like to actually be one of those creatures.

Instead of going to her and wrapping her up, I grabbed my keys from the floor where I had dropped them earlier and led the way out of the house. Once I had locked up and we were moving towards the side where the car was parked, I heard her next to me – the laboured breath, the strong sense of her body trembling in a frightened manner.

"God I really could do with a shower," she mumbled absently and just like that the heavens opened up and she was doused in warm summer rain.

My eyes snapped to her – had she just done that?

Was it her Power that had called forth the rain?

"I don't – I didn't just do – no it's just a coincidence," she said as she stood there immobile and just letting the water cascade over her, soaking her all the way through.

I watched the smile on her features and the way she seemed to finally manage to cool down in the water that I was pretty sure she had just summoned and I couldn't have wanted her more in that moment. With in a heart beat of a second; I knew that I was in love with this woman.

The night was still around the house and as I watched her, I knew that this was going to get complicated before it got better and in a way I didn't know how I knew that – but it was like a silent whisper in my ear telling me that I was in for a long fight to get what I really wanted this time. I wasn't averse to fighting for the things that were worthwhile; Hell, I had fought with all my power just to get to where I was in my career – I was the work horse after all. This should be like a walk in the park but with all the rules and laws, I knew that it was going to be the hardest thing that I had ever done.

"Do I look different by any chance?" she suddenly asked as she made it to the passenger side of the car.

Looking at her, watching her; I couldn't say that she looked much different to me – there was still that sexy glint in her brown eyes and a simmering shyness that was hidden so far back that it was barely visible but it was definitely there. Her cloths were now plastered to her sinful frame; every curve, every dip and every valley of flesh was visible from the soaking that she had gotten and her scent seemed to have increased. I was on the other side of the car and I could actually smell her through the scent of the rain and the distance that was between us.

"There is definitely something different about you," even if it were only the fact that her scent had gotten stronger.

"I need to get home as quickly as possible," she said pulling the passenger door open and climbing inside.

By the time I pulled up in front of her home that she shared with Selena, a warm wind had heated her up and her cloths were beginning to dry. I couldn't explain it anymore than she could but I had the feeling that Selena would know what was going on.

"_Lena! Lena; are you here?" _she called out as she opened the front door.

The front room was in disarray of discarded cloths that were littered all over the place, the air smelt strangely like sex and I knew in an instant that my little brother was here; Selena and him were probably in her bedroom, which Talia had obviously concluded as well as she headed in that direction.

I remained where I was and gathered up the cloths that were lying on the floor and hanging from the lamps shades and folded them up into a neat pile on the sofa just as Talia wondered back in to the room to tell me that they were just coming. We both sat down next to one another but it wouldn't hold the excitement of Talia as she jumped to her feet and started pacing again.

"What's going on? Tali; are you ok sweetie? What happened?" Selena asked coming in to the room with a black sheet wrapped around her and Jeff was stumbling along behind pulling on his boxer shorts before eyeing the cloths on the sofa and grabbed his jeans.

Selena who was normally always impeccably groomed had serious bed-head and she was more flushed than I had ever seen her before. Normally she was so pale that she could have been mistaken for a Vampire. There was a faint trace of bite marks on her flesh that was visible but they were already healing up and I could see a stray droplet of blood sliding down Jeff's chin and nodded my head towards it.

"'Lena – I'm so scared,"

"Of what sweetie?" she asked her best friend tucking the sheet in to the point just under her arm and moving to my friend to wrap her up into a hug. "You're soaking; where were you?"

The girls were closer than any friends I had ever seen – they were always together, they thought in similar thought patterns and they held a lot of the same morals at least in theory.

"I think – I think that I-I might have just come in to my-my powers!" Talia exclaimed as she held to Selena as if her life depended on it.

**R/N - Is anyone reading this? If not this will be the last update on the fic and I will just post on my site - at the moment this is finished and I am planning on writing a sequel to it after I have written my next fic - please let me know if you would like to see the sequel otherwise this will not be posted on Thanks guys xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22 With Great Power, comes

**_Chapter 22 – With great power; comes great…_**

**_Jeff's POV;_**

Life was never going to be the same for Talia again – now that she had supposedly come in to her Powers she was going to have to face an all new world where people expected her to be sure and confident. At least that was how Selena had explained it to me, although she wasn't an expert in the short period of time that she had her Powers but she had seen the difference in the way people looked at her now. It had taken a great deal of patience and support to tell her that she was worthy of it.

However, if there was ever someone who could make Talia feel good and comfortable with her new Power it would be Selena. My girlfriend seemed to just be one of those women who found it easy to put others at ease.

God I loved her!

What a sap! I thought to myself before chuckling inwardly as I led Matt into the kitchen to give the girls room to talk and discuss what they were going to do. I moved to the kettle and flipped the switch and then went to grab myself a pouch of blood; which also gave me the chance to just stand and look at my girlfriend.

Sat on the sofa curled up with a black sheet wrapped tightly around her Heaven sent body; the sheer black seemed to contrast with the pale milky shade of her flesh. The way her long blood red hair was tumbling down her back; normally it was so silky smooth and shiny in the dim lighting but tonight after we had given in to the desire when we got back, we had taken a shower where things once again got the better of us and then we had tumbled into bed where once again we were slaves to the need for one another, so her hair was seriously styled in what most people would call bed-head. Watching the way her long tattooed arms wrapped around her legs, she let her head fall to the side so that it was resting against the back of the cushion and she drew her best friend into a silent conversation. Well when I say silent, I meant silent for Matt who had Human hearing. Being a Vampire gave me a better advantage in hearing what was being said.

"_I am just so scared 'Lena – I didn't think that it would be like this," _Talia was whispering softly and I caught the nervous manner that she brushed her hair from her face.

"_I know sweetie – it really is a scary thing to have come at you so quickly and seemingly out of no where,"_

"_But you had a sign didn't you?"_my girlfriend confided in her friend and my heart sank.

"Not really! Well I had a sign about the electrical thing; Hell I think that everyone could see that sign in me but the fire thing; no way! I killed someone Tali and that isn't something that I think I will ever get over,"

I had thought that she had managed to learn to put that behind her but obviously she was still thinking about it and still blaming herself somewhat for something that had definitely been out of her control. Reaching my mind softly and slowly until I was in her head and I could catch the glimpses of what she had seen that day when she had blown that woman up in the jury offices. I could feel the unmistakable guilt simmering and bubbling in the pit of her stomach and I should have known.

Being a Vampire sometimes made it harder to remember that other Supe beings didn't find it easy to kill. I didn't have a conscious and I was slightly grateful for that because it meant that I wasn't constantly worrying about killing who I needed to kill. Sure I would feel guilty now and again, but it was my nature and I couldn't fight that.

"Bro?" Matt was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, yeah?" I asked turning back to face him and pulling my own mind out of Selena's and left her to talk to her best friend.

"If Tali is coming in to her Powers; what happens?" he asked me as he went about making himself coffee as I literally sucked the life source out of the pouch in my hand.

"Well first we will need to take her down to the jury offices where she can register her gift and you will have to write a report too because they always have witnesses testimonies so that no one can dispute what happened you know?"

"Won't they start asking questions?"

"What does it matter? You guys haven't done anything have you?" I was eager to know why they were insisting on playing this stupid timid cat and mouse game.

They were both into one another – I had seen the way they looked at each other, especially when they had thought that the other wasn't looking and I had seen the way they were around one another. If they weren't best friends, then there was something wrong with them. But to deny themselves the chance of true happiness and love; well that was just epically stupid in my eyes.

"No!" he snapped firmly, "I just don't want to cause her anymore harm or hassle than is necessary. This must be a stressful time for Witches,"

"Unbelievable!"

"What?"

"You – and her. Jesus Christ; you guys are in love and don't stand there and tell me that you are just friends 'cos I don't buy that shit and neither does Selena. You are so into one another that it's suffocating being in the same fucking room as you 2 – yet you both refuse to address it! But I tell you what; you may want to try and talk to her before you go down to the offices with her because your gonna stick out like a pair of dogs bollocks,"

It was true; Shannon and Claire had mentioned it tonight. They had seen it when Matt and Talia had popped in to see them earlier in the week. Shannon and Claire both adored Talia but they knew that she and Matt were fooling themselves into thinking that they were just friends. I understood Talia's need to remain focused and try not to give in because of course, she had seen the way Selena had been after she had been forced to give up her relationship with Dixon but deep down, I knew that everyone had to take a chance on love at some point in their lives. Love wasn't meant to always be pain free – I just wished that Talia would realize that.

Matt turned silent as he mused over my words and my thoughts turned to Claire and Shannon. I couldn't believe that so much time had passed that I hadn't even known that he was living with someone. The girl was beautiful and she clearly adored Shannon as much as he clearly loved her. After the disaster of Crystal and their marriage; he deserved someone who loved and adored him to the end.

One thing about Claire had been bothering me though; she was gorgeous yes, but there was something about her that was similar to Selena. I couldn't put my finger on it but they seemed to click and their connection had appeared to be instantaneous. Not that I didn't think Selena wasn't gorgeous – in my eyes she was the most gorgeous woman in the world but her looks were more like the girl next door look. Claire appeared to be cat walk gorgeous. It was hard to put into words but there was definitely something there.

"Dogs bollocks? Really?" my brother asked interrupting my own musing.

"Yes!" I exclaimed unable to understand why he couldn't see this. It wasn't like he was a stupid guy and I knew that he was attracted to Talia and I knew that she was attracted to him – why the Hell were they trying to fight it?

Being the reckless brother, being as free spirited as I was – I couldn't understand why people just didn't take all the chances that life threw at them. Life was short after all.

Turning back to look in to the living room where the girls were still sitting talking intimately with one another. I couldn't fight what was between me and Selena; I couldn't even begin to imagine not having her with me all the time. In fact the thought scared the Hell outta me and I wasn't scared of much. I watched the way my girlfriend moved, I watched the way she leant her body towards her compassionate side. I knew that she had faced a Hell of a lot with Dixon and she had once said that she wished at the time that she could have just ripped her heart open so she could feel something. That had pierced my being so deeply that I would have been left breathless if I indeed needed air in my lungs.

After she had been ordered to give up Dixon and all that they had shared; she had been left feeling numb all over. I knew that not from the words that she had told me, but from the memories that were locked away in her head. Selena wasn't what you would call a very emotional person; especially when it came to showing her emotions but now that her magic was linked to that, she was getting better at voicing what she was feeling but at that time in her life; she had closed herself off and she had let the pain, the frustration and the anger fester inside her.

"_I guess I am gonna have to call my Mom – Goddess she is gonna want to throw me a party isn't she?" _Talia was asking her friend.

"_Hey if I had to go through it, then you do too. You'll be fine, I will be right here by your side," _Selena replied smiling at her with love and support.

The 2 girls had been raised as sisters; they had done everything together including buying this house when they had decided to move out of their Family home where they had been raised. I don't think that there had ever been a time when they hadn't been in one another's corner and I didn't believe that there was anything that could ever come between them. That was a good thing and one that I knew both cherished more than they had ever been able to put into words.

"_What's it like registering your Powers?" _Talia was asking.

"_It's weird; when I did it – I had so many people who had to write their own reports of how it had went down but you'll be in and out of there in about half an hour. Just remember to be polite and don't lose your temper with them; Heaven knows I almost did but I remembered with the help of Dixon that I was just going to give myself more hassle -!"_

"_What happened with you and Dixon that day?" _Talia asked.

A huge part of me wanted to pull back and give the girls their privacy and another part of me wanted to know what had happened. I trusted Selena mainly because she never blocked me out of the important things in her life but this was about not trusting Dixon; especially when he had no idea that his ex and I were together.

"_I don't think this is the time -," _my girlfriend began to say.

"_Please I need something to take my mind off this for a little while?" _Talia begged and smiled sweetly at her friend.

And just like that, I could feel Selena's mind opening to me and there was a huge silent chasm facing me as I reached back into her mind.

"_Jeff, I want you to listen to this – can you hear me?" _she asked in my mind.

"_Yes, my love – I can hear you," _most of the time I wondered why I kept calling her my love or lover; I wasn't this romantic Vampire that those stupid teen Vampire books tried to make us out as.

"_Good! I want you to know that I am not hiding anything from you," _she told me before she started talking out loud to her friend, _"that day when we found out Dixon was our new teacher, I was freaked to say the least. At first I thought that it was the jury's doing that he was there. I thought that they were testing us to see if we had actually agreed to our agreement of calling things off between us and I think that somehow that triggered the start of my Powers. You remember how I was buzzing as I sat in my chair," _

There was a short pause as I saw Talia nod her head in agreement to what her friend said. I could still remember the way Selena's emotions had woken me from my slumber; she had been so anxious and afraid and angry and literally shaking all over. I had felt every last sliver of emotion that had erupted out of her and I had been beside myself being stuck in the basement when she had needed me.

"_Well when I left the class, I headed straight for the outside – I don't know why 'cos normally I would have went to the bathroom to pat myself down with cold water but as I pushed out the door to school, my hands reached outwards and the most bright and brilliant white of lightening zigzagged towards the sky and I was a little disorientated at first then when I heard Dixon coming after me, I knew that it was coming from me and that I was controlling it._

"_I whirled around to glare at him and I demanded to know why he was there and he told me – he said that," _I could hear the way she was stumbling over what she should say, _"he said that he wasn't ordered to take the job, that he had wanted to take it just so he could be near me, that living without me was slowly killing him,"_

I felt the wild curl of jealousy in the pit of my stomach; I couldn't understand where that was coming from. I didn't do jealous; it was such a useless emotion that I had never felt the need to waste my time on it. However, right in this moment, I was lost in the fury that was flittering through my body and I didn't know how much of it I could stand. The more that I thought about it, the more that I wanted to go and find Dixon; just to tell him that he had to back away because Selena wasn't his anymore.

But if I did that; I may as well say goodbye to Selena right now; trust was a huge thing for her. If she didn't think that she had trust then she didn't really feel like there was any point in carrying on. I wasn't foolish enough to think that just because of the 'Blood Tie' she wouldn't have the same rules in place for me.

No I had to trust her and I knew that she wouldn't do anything behind my back. That just wasn't who Selena was. Selena was an honest girl and she was powerful enough to know that getting involved with 2 men, who were illegal for her to be involved with, would only bring more trouble than she needed. I loved her and I knew that she loved me and we both knew that neither of us would jeopardise what we had built this far.

**_Selena's POV;_**

When Talia had asked me about Dixon, I had known that it was a good idea to get Jeff to listen in too because we hadn't even discussed what had happened that day. It had taken me a while to sort it through my own head because it had been such a huge surprise to hear Dixon say that he still loved me and it had hit me like a sledge hammer that I hadn't dealt with a lot of the pain that had come after we had been ordered to end our relationship.

"_Jeff – are you still there?" _I asked in my mind as Talia reached for my hand and just held it for a few moments before she got up and headed towards her room.

"_Yeah lover, I'm still here. Are you ok after talking about that?"_I replied reaching for the smokes and lighting up. I inhaled deeply and felt the familiar calm creep through my body.

"I was just gonna ask if you were ok after hearing it – that is the most important thing right now,"

"_I trust you baby, I know that if you say nothing happened then nothing happened. I don't feel the need to question you or demand that you never see him again,"_

"_Thank you,"_

It had always been important to me that I had trust in my relationships and friendships because trust was the most important thing. Everything else seemed to slip into place when trust was as strong as it could be and I didn't want things with Jeff and me going wrong.

"Hey where'd Talia go?" Matt asked as he and his brother moved back into the room.

"I think that she went to get dressed," I replied as Jeff took the space next to me and placed a light kiss to the point on my neck that he liked to feed from. With the feather soft contact or our flesh, I was shivering and my pulse was going crazy inside me. I could quite literally feel it throbbing in my ears.

Matt was talking to Jeff about Shannon and how he thought it would be a good idea if he invited Claire and their friend to the Halloween party that he apparently had at his house every year. My mind tuned out as I thought about my life and how different it was to when I had dated Dixon.

With Dixon; I had been shy and timid – with Jeff I was out spoken and adventurous. It surprised me to see this side of myself and I knew that it surprised a lot of people who knew me. And once again I was in a relationship with a man who could not only kill me without breaking a sweat but also could get me incarcerated. Clearly I hadn't learned from my past mistakes.

When Talia came back in to the room, she looked calmer and she had changed into some cloths that were warmer and drier than the others she had been. She and Matt said goodbye and headed out to head down to the jury council, which was open all night mainly for situations like this. Witches could come into their powers at any time of the day.

"'Lena?" Jeff asked me softly.

"Mmmm?"

"You and Dixon?"

"What about us?" I asked.

"Are things really over with you?"

As I turned to look at him, I could see that he was sure but there was a little sliver of uncertainty in the back of his eyes. There was no accusation but he just needed to know where my head was at.

"Jeff I can promise you that if there are feelings – they are one sided. I don't look at Dixon that way anymore, of course there will always be a part of my heart that belongs to him, but as far as love and wanting to be with him again – no, I just don't feel that way anymore,"

Reaching my hand to cup his handsome features, I watched the way his eyes finally shone with clear certainty that he didn't have competition as far as I was concerned.

"Let's go back to bed!" he finally said; scooping me up into his arms and making the short walk from the front room down the hall and into my room where we literally collapsed on the bed; our lips attached in hunger and desire.

There was a distant growling and animalistic snarl in his throat as he became fully emerged in my body. I felt all the tension leaving my body until I was sinking further into the bed, just giving in to the way this man made me feel. There was no one else on this planet that had made me feel like this.

Jeff was experienced! Jeff was soft and tender when he wanted to be! Jeff was rough and hard when he wanted to be! Jeff Hardy was a God!

"_Well I have been called many things but not that," _he chuckled, clearly amused as his lips brushed against my belly button and softly let out a warm breath onto the flesh.

"_Shut up and take the compliment," _I replied in my head to him.

Quickly his eyes looked up into mine and we shared the kind of smile that said it was going to be an extremely long and pleasurable night for both of us. I couldn't wait just as his tongue brushed against my opening, I felt the sigh of pure bliss push through my lips and fill the air around us.

Slowly all the other thoughts in my head started to evaporate and I couldn't believe how easy he made it to just let go of everything and just be. My mind faltered for a split second on what we could face if we were ever found out by the jury. Jeff could face a record and I – well I would most probably end up in jail especially if Margo had her way. One last fleeting moment ran through my head before I gave into the strong current of rapture.

I wasn't giving Jeff up without a fight!

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for the support and the reviews - they truly do mean more than I can say; I love you guys for the patience that you have with me and the continued support that you all show me whenever I post a new chapter or a new fic - you truly blow me away. I love you loads; please if you want more just let me know :D **

**Harley  
xoxox**


	23. Chapter 23 Getting Ready to Party!

**_Chapter 23 – Getting ready to Party!_**

**_Friday Night;_**

**_Selena and Talia's House;_**

**_Selena's POV;_**

Tonight was the party for Talia coming in to her Powers and we had decided that it was just going to be a special night with only close friends and Family. I knew that my best friend would have preferred it that way and I had thankfully managed to talk Annabella into making it so. Talia was social when she needed to be but the thought of all eyes being on her; wasn't something that she was comfortable with and I could understand that.

Until I had come into my Powers, I had hated being the centre of attention but since I had developed, what Jeff called serious mo-jo, I had found it a lot easier having people looking at me. However, I was constantly wondering if that was completely lame and vain to think that way.

Early this morning, before the sun had come up – Jeff had said that he was going home to his place for the day so that he could get ready for the party tonight. I was ok with that; sure I hated the thought of him being away from me but I knew that he was just a thought away should I need him – plus the fact that he had gone home meant that I could get up the window shutters and thick velvet curtains that I had purchased up for him coming back. Whenever he stayed the night here it was frustrating for him to be stuck down in the windowless basement; sometimes he would pace like a caged animal and when he did get out; he could be extremely primal. Not that I wasn't turned on by that but I wanted him to be comfortable here and I wanted him to be able to roam the house and do other things other just sit downstairs until the sun went down.

I had purchased window shutters for every room on the bottom floor of our house and I had also purchased thick velvet curtains for every room so while the men from the DIY store installed the shutters, Talia and I were moving around the bottom floor making sure that the dark coloured velvet curtains were put in place.

"_Why does it feel like you are up to something behind my back?" _speak of the devil and his voice pops into my head as if he were standing right there beside me.

"_Oh I don't know lover – why does it feel like you are a little paranoid?" _I asked back ensuring that I put a water slide of sarcasm and amusement in to my words.

"_Well forgive me – ever since you said that you are going to be meeting up with your ex-lover next week to talk about this law thing that you want to change – I have been a little jealous,"_

Last night I had explained to Jeff that Dixon and I had been talking about challenging the laws that the jury had put in place about interspecies dating. After all that we had been forced to face when we had been together; we wanted to make a change and a difference for anyone else who might find themselves in the same position that we had. What Dixon didn't know, was that I had indeed found myself in the exact same position yet again with a Vampire this time. I had known that Jeff wasn't happy about it; he had been vocal enough about it last night but because he was right next to me, I had been able to squash his fears on the subject.

"_You do know that I would never do anything to hurt you?"_

"_I know! I just hate the thought of having to kill him," _his voice was dead serious and it was on this rare type of occasion that I remembered exactly what my boyfriend was, _"you're mine now and I won't stand by and watch another man, especially a 'shapeshifter' make a play for you,"_

The warning in his tone told me that he was indeed being honest with me – sometimes I hated the fact that he was so territorial over me and treated me like I was a piece of meat and then other times; I felt loved and craved in ways that Dixon had never managed to make me feel. Now however, was not one of those times.

"_I know that Jeffrey – you don't need to keep reminding me. Goddess, if you trusted me even__ in the slightest you wouldn't feel the need to be this possessive," _I snapped back angrily.

I was angry, I was hurt that he didn't seem to put faith in me and what we had built with one another and I was frustrated that he seemed to be trying to tell me who I could and couldn't talk too and hang out with.

"_I do trust you 'Lena – it's him I don't trust and if he makes another play for you; I will take that as an insult to my property -," _

"_I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" _I all but growled out in my head as I drilled the holes into the wall above the window where we were placing the new, sturdier curtain rails. _"I don't want to talk to you right now,"_too late I had cut him off and went back to attacking the wall with new found anger and gusto.

"Selena wait -,"

"Everything ok?" Talia asked looking alarmed at the way I was going about getting this whole thing set up for Jeff. Although why I was even bothering was beyond me right now.

"Do I look like a possession to you?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't mind talking about this because she was desperate for anything to take her mind off her newly charged Powers.

Annabella hadn't come into her Powers until she was past 25 years old, which was slightly late for a Witch but not unheard of so Talia had assumed that she would have ended up the same, which meant that technically she still had another year to get used to the idea but now that had been stolen from her and she was finding it increasingly difficult to come to terms with it. I knew how she felt – it still felt raw and weird to me that I could control something as strong and as powerful as fire and not to mention electricity.

"What? No! Where did that come from?" my best friend asked me.

"I was just talking to Jeff and he – I told him that I was going to be meeting up with Dixon next week and he is mad about it. He said that if Dixon makes a play for me then he would take that as an insult to his property,"

"Wow!" she replied her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising in an alarming look.

Although my friend had been warning me of Jeff from the minute that I had met him, she had also found him to be a nice guy and not at all what she had been raised to believe Vampires were. Not to mention that it would be a difficult position for her to be in if Jeff and I were to end up breaking up.

Wait, was I seriously contemplating ending my relationship with Jeff? Over one lousy disagreement?

No I was just blowing off steam! It was only natural for me to get upset because my Mother had always raised me to remember that I do not belong to anyone, especially not a man, and that I was an independent Powerful Witch, even before she had even known what my Power was going to be.

"I never thought that I would hear Jeff talking like that; he always seems too confident and sure of himself and the people in his life. It must hurt to hear that he has so little faith in you," my best friend said, instantly getting me and why I had been so upset about it. But the phone ringing interrupted the conversation from going any further.

"If that's him, I don't want to talk to him," I said setting my face in a determined stare that my friend instantly got. It was times like this that I was more than grateful for having her in my life.

"Ok honey, you carry on with that and I will get rid of Mr. Hardy!" she insisted as she gave me a sympathetic smile.

Smiling back at her, I quickly started to hum an old 80's rock ballad that had been on in my stereo when it had woken me this morning. I had been in a good mood until that conversation with Jeff. Pressing all my weight into the drill as the sound of drilling came from the outside of the house, I remembered that I was doing all this because I loved Jeff – but that didn't mean that I had to like him right now.

In all honesty, I hated waking up in the morning not to feel him next to me. It felt weird and not right. I had contemplated moving my bedroom down to the basement but that seemed like way too much trouble, because I would have to get a plumber in to fix up an en-suite, which I would need and that would take way too much money and too much time; this was the simpler and easier solution.

I could hear Talia talking to him, trying to keep her voice down so that I wouldn't hear and I knew that he was trying to talk her into passing the phone to me. Now I was angry that he wasn't respecting my wishes of wanting to be left alone, so I centred myself and floated down from my hovering stance by the window and moved to the stereo where I flicked through the tracks of the last CD that I had put in there and found the perfect song that could erase my anger and also hope that he would get the message.

'_Go away, Give me a chance to miss you, Say goodbye, It'll make me want to kiss you, I love you so much more when you're not here, Watchin' all the bad shows, Drinking all of my beer, I don't believe Adam and Eve, Spent every goddamn day together, If you give me some room there will be room enough for two,'_

I sang along loudly to ensure that my point was put across – that it wasn't serious but I needed a time out. If anything, he needed to see that he couldn't treat me like a piece of meat or some prized possession and the quicker he realized that, the better it would be for all of us. I carried on singing and then almost instantly Talia was back in the room with me.

"You are so mean," she giggled as I moved back to my hovering position by the window. God, it was so much easier than having to get a step ladder to perform this task, "but he got the message and he said he will see you tonight but if you think you need more time, then just let him know,"

"Good – he has to realize that I won't be treated that way," I was scary defensive when it came to what I wanted. If I wanted to be treated a certain way then he had best sit up and damn well listen to me. Or this relationship would never work, despite the 'Blood Tie'.

I guessed our first argument had to come at some point, the honeymoon period had been officially announced over from this moment forth. Talia was answering the ringing phone and I smiled when she said it was her Mom – probably checking what we needed for tonight. Both of our Mother's had the tendency to go over board when it came to parties; but that was just who they were. Back in their day; parties were parties and they were always fun, Hell my Mother had told me about the parties she and Elias used to go too that would last for 3 or 4 days. Goddess, I didn't have the stamina for that and I didn't think that I ever would.

Speaking of Elias – I figured that it was time that I called him, I had left him waiting long enough. Over a week had passed from when he had shown up at my Party to this moment and I didn't want to punish him too severely – at least before I could find out what it was that he wanted from me. So I grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table and searched through my phone contacts until I found him and pressed the call button. As it started ringing, I grabbed myself a cigarette and lit up; resting back in to the warm comfortable sofa as I waited for an answer.

"Hello," came his strong commanding voice.

Did I get some of my assertiveness from him?

"Hi, Elias; it's Selena," I said nervously. There was a long and awkward silence and I wondered if he actually knew who Selena was. But I didn't push; let him flounder if he didn't know who I was. It's not like he didn't deserve it; hell he deserved everything that I wanted to throw at him.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? I was beginning to think that you weren't going to call," he finally said a light hearted, yet nervous chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry that it's taken me so long but I've been busy," I said.

Why the hell am I explaining myself and saying sorry to this man? He doesn't deserve it, not even a little bit. I wanted to slap myself for being so worried about his feelings.

"That's alright, I figured that it must be a difficult time for you considering you just newly came in to your Powers," he seemed relaxed and intent on talking to me – why did my heart suddenly jolt at the thought of him wanting to talk to me?

Had I really missed having a male influence in my life? I hadn't ever felt like I had missed out on anything. I had used to wish that I had a Dad who could come to school plays and stuff but I had quickly gotten over that when I had entered high school.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a coffee or something tomorrow?"

"I'm busy during the day tomorrow with work -," he genuinely sounded sorry about being unavailable, "how about we meet up for a drink at night? I'd like to buy my adult daughter a drink or 2,"

Once again I felt the bubble of excitement settling in the pit of my stomach. My Dad, he really wanted to spend time with me; or at least that was what it seemed to me.

"_Careful 'Lena; he could be playing you!" _my shield must have dropped and Jeff's voice was there but as quick as it was there; it was gone.

Was that real?

Or was it my conscious trying to tell me to remain weary and on guard around this man?

Funny how my conscious seemed to sound like Jeff. I had to figure that it wasn't him, he wasn't stupid enough to invade my privacy when I had asked for some time; he knew that I would be madder at him if he did that.

"Selena?"

"Sorry, I'm here. Yes, tomorrow sounds like a good idea," I replied feeling my heart swell or at least that was how it seemed to me.

It wouldn't hurt to meet for a few drinks with him, would it? It's not like we're meeting in an isolated place and it isn't like I couldn't look after myself should anything happen that I wasn't comfortable with. I was a powerful Witch and I was firey enough that I could take care of myself without even needing Powers.

Quickly we made arrangements to meet up with one another at a bar called 'Reds' in Raleigh the following night. I could take Talia, Matt and Jeff along; Elias didn't need to know that I had back up with me incase things were weird. We said goodbye and ended the connection, by which time Talia was back from talking to her Mother and we quickly got back to our chores at hand for the moment.

We talked to one another about the night to come and then the following night when I was going to meet my Father. I was excited and I realized that everything seemed to be happening at once – but wasn't that always the way it happened?

**_Talia's POV;_**

For some reason I was surprised to hear the way Jeff had treated Selena; I don't know why – I had always known that Vampires were untrustworthy and calculated. I had to admit that I liked Jeff; he was easy to talk too, he was funny and laid back for the most part. That had shocked me because of all that I knew about Vampires and what I had learnt from people in my life. I wasn't going to say anything against him though because I knew Selena well enough to know that she just needed space.

For so long after Dixon; she had been alone and she had gotten used to being alone. The whole situation had made her much stronger than she ever had been before – she knew now how to do things for herself, she didn't feel the need to have a man in her life to make it feel complete and she was secure in who she was. Coming in to her Powers had really seemed to make her blossom and I knew that it was doing the same thing to me.

Matt had mentioned it the other night – we had gone out to Miller's for something to eat and we were having a good time, as we always did when we were together, and out of nowhere he had just told me that I looked so beautiful after coming into my Powers that it was like another light was shining deep inside. Not that he had ever thought that was possible because he said that from the minute he had met me; he had been struck down by just how brightly I shone. Of course I wasn't used to hearing things like that mainly because it had been a long time since someone had paid attention to me in a romantic sense.

"So you're going to see your Dad?" I asked my best friend as she levitated above the ground and was doing all the DIY inside the house herself.

"Yeah," she seemed somewhat excited, maybe eager was a better word, "when he came here last week, I had thought for sure that I wasn't going to get involved because I didn't want the heartache but what if he just wants to make amends for not being here?"

For so long I had heard stories from Lillian about how much of a coward her ex was. Elias had dropped everything from his old life when he had gotten together with Lillian's number one enemy and that had included his own daughter. Of course he paid his maintenance but if he thought that, that was his only duty towards his own flesh and blood then he had another thing coming. It made me angry because he should have been there on Selena's first day at school, he should have been there when she had her first nightmare, or her first school dance, he should have been there when she had her first date or when Dixon had been ordered out of her life.

My own Father was dead and he had been there for all those things not just for me but for Selena too. In my eyes; my Father was more of a man than Elias could ever hope to be. Yes, I was angry for the way that my best friend had been treated.

"You think I'm making a mistake?" Selena suddenly asked as she gracefully floated back down until she was steady on her feet again.

"I don't know what to think honey, but I will be here no matter what happens and as long as you know and remember that then I can rest assured that you know there is always someone here even if he turns out to be as much of a dud as your Mom says and believes he is,"

"Thank you Tali," my best friend smiled and moved into hug me.

Maybe, we were so deeply connected, because we had been raised more as sisters than anything else. Growing up with Selena and Lillian had given me and my Mom that stability that we had lost when my Father died. Sure my Mother could bring him back but he couldn't stay for longer than a day at a time. I guess that it was just the way the Wiccan rules were – it hurt every time he was there and then we had to say goodbye to one another, but at least I could remain safe in the knowledge that he could come back whenever my Mom summoned him and I was glad that he had met Matt and seemed to like him.

I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about me and Matt – whenever we were together it was getting harder and harder to resist the simmering chemistry that was between us. My mind seemed intent on torturing me by casting back to that night I got my Powers. We had been in Matt's house, we had been kissing and we had been so close to just giving in that just the thought of it seemed to transport me back into the state that I had been when we had been kissing. Aroused. Breathless. Out of control. Full of desire and hunger. I still don't know how I managed to control the situation – I had thought for sure that I was just going to give in. I had desperately wanted to give in and just allow myself to feel what it was between us.

Looking at my friend and I knew that if I were to give in; I would end up like she had been and I didn't want that for myself but not having Matt in my life just wasn't an option; so I guess I had to suffer through plain platonic friendship rather than having what I deeply craved.

My stomach seemed to tumble in an excited manner as I realized that tonight was going to be a good night; I don't know how I knew that but I just had a feeling that something big was going to happen and when it did; Selena and I would feel some form of completeness that we had never felt before. As my eyes met my friends; I couldn't tell whether or not she knew what was coming but she seemed calm and in control of the things around her as she moved to the next room to get the rest of this chore done.

Personally I figured that it was a good idea; at least Jeff wouldn't be confined to the basement during the days when this was all finished. We hadn't bothered with the upstairs because Jeff didn't need to be up there during the day, as long as he had room to roam when we were out; we figured that he wouldn't feel like he was completely locked up and limited in his movements. I trusted Jeff to be left alone in the house and I knew that Selena did too otherwise she wouldn't be doing this.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for the support and the reviews - they truly do mean more than I can say; I love you guys for the patience that you have with me and the continued support that you all show me whenever I post a new chapter or a new fic - you truly blow me away. I love you loads; please if you want more just let me know :D **

**Harley  
xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24 Unknown Relative!

**_Chapter 24 – Unknown Relative._**

**_Later that night;_**

**_Selena and Talia's House;_**

**_Jeff's POV;_**

After the words we had exchanged this morning, I was a little worried about seeing Selena. There was no denying that I had obviously over stepped the mark with her when I had opened my mouth without thinking. I may be sorry that I had made her feel like she was a possession but that didn't mean that I hadn't meant what I had said. Selena was mine now – all other men could look but if they even thought about touching then things would get ugly. Selena knew that and she knew why it was that way. The 'Blood Tie' just wouldn't allow me to sit back and watch her with another man.

Selena wasn't the type of girl who cheated; it just wasn't in her nature and I knew that she didn't feel that way about Dixon anymore but that didn't mean that he was past his feelings.

I couldn't ignore just how gorgeous and friendly my girlfriend was. Although it wasn't in her nature to cheat; it was, however, in her nature to be friendly and accepting of almost everyone that she met. It was just the woman that she was and one that I had become besotted with over the course of us getting together. I guess I just had to put my faith in her and the way she felt about me.

My life hadn't exactly been the same since I had gotten together with her – I was no longer the hermit remaining out of crowds and hiding in the shadows. With her help I had learned that it was actually ok to like myself. For so long after I had been turned in to a Vampire; I had hated what I had become. Sure I had desperately needed to find something to ease the pain that I was in but the thought of being a real Vampire had sickened me and sort of made me feel like I was a leper. Not that anyone had actually made me feel that way but it was something that was rooted deeply inside me. Selena had been the one to make me see differently. It really was no wonder that I was in love with her. So if I had to get done on my knees to get her to forgive me, then I would without a moment's hesitation.

My brother was ahead of me and reached the front door first; without knocking he just twisted the door knob and stepped inside where the warmth of the lights and the sound of the music filtered out to where I was stood. My brother disappeared from view and Selena appeared in the door way.

My breath caught in the back of my throat at the sight of her – dressed in a pair of low riding skin tight bleached jeans and a blood red bat wing top that seemed to call attention to her full curvious figure. The smoky charcoal make up shadowed her eyes and made them appear darker than they really were and her lips shone with a crimson coloured lip gloss, her blood red hair was tied on top of her head and the long ponytail disappeared behind her.

"Hey," I smiled nervously unsure by the look on her face whether or not she was ready to forgive me.

For all I knew she had come to the door to tell me that she wasn't ready for me to be here and that she just didn't want me around. That thought sent a whirl wind like fear to spread through me.

"Hey," she smiled back and instantly I relaxed. We were going to be fine, "come talk to me?"

"Sure,"

The clip of her high heeled black boots clacked against the wood of the porch as she moved to the old swing that was fixed to the roof of the porch and she sat down. Patting the space next to her, I moved and sat down. My hand landed on her knee and she quickly looked around before placing her own hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

"We really need to talk," she said her voice keeping that soft and smooth edge to it while the party seemed to kick into place inside. The music turned up and the sounds of laughing reached us where we sat alone.

"You're right," I nodded as she handed me a cigarette before lighting her own.

Desperately I wanted to read her mind; I wanted to know what she was thinking but when she had blocked me off earlier, I hadn't even tried to reach back inside. We both knew that we had to rely on one another being completely honest when we didn't want one another in our heads otherwise we would end up losing all of who we were.

"I'm not going to say that I don't want you in my head or that I don't like the thought of you being jealous about me talking to another man; because I would have been just as possessive if it was you that was hanging out with some ex of yours but that doesn't mean that calling me a possession is right. I won't stand for that Jeff; it isn't me and it isn't what I want from our relationship," she explained in the only way that she knew how, "I mean yes, I like the way you make me feel important and I like the way we are as close as we are; but we need to remember that being together all the time could actually lead to some bad things happening to both of us,"

"I know and I couldn't agree more about that – I just; what I mean is that I know how hard it would be for me to accept that we were over so I kind of have a feeling that Dixon is definitely going to still have feelings for you,"

"So what if he does?"

"Well it just makes me feel uneasy that you will be around him,"

"Why though?" she asked me, "if you trust me then there really should be no problems here,"

"I do trust you, 'Lena – I would trust you with my life. I would give all of myself to you in a second if it meant that you were safe but the thought of you hanging with someone who you truly loved; that sort of scares me,"

Jesus Christ; now I am turning in to an asshole who can't understand why his girlfriend would want to hang out with an ex!

What would she say if I said that I forbid her from hanging out with him?

She'd tell me to go to Hell. Selena hated people telling her what to do and I couldn't fight that I desperately wanted to lock her up and keep her away from everyone. I had never been this monster before – my eyes seemed to blaze with the angry and jealous green that most people made jokes about.

"Why?" it was clear to me that she just couldn't understand the way I felt about her.

"I worry that you will end up finding that connection that brought you together in the first place,"

Getting up, she grabbed my hand, pulled me into the house and led me through to her bedroom, where she closed the door and continued to lead me to the bed and sat down next to me. The deep muddy brown of her eyes blazed with love and the need to be heard above everything that I was saying to her.

"Dixon and I were in love yes – we were together all the time and we were each other's world. I know that you probably don't want to hear that but it's important that you know. With you; you're more than my world; you're my lifeline – if I didn't have you then I would just cease to exist – I would wither away and die. I don't want Dixon anymore Jeff – I haven't wanted him to be a part of my life for a really long time – I love you, I am with you and I wouldn't want that to change for anything in the world, even for a chance of recapturing something from my past," she exhaled slowly as her words curled around every word with passion and belief.

"You really mean that?"

"Hello – it's me; have you not met me?" she giggled softly as her hand brushed the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. The act was a simple one but it still managed to leave me shivering in its wake. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't love you – you know me better than that Jeff; I do things because I want to do them and I am with someone because I want to be with them, no other reason. So please stop being so paranoid; even if Dixon still wants me, I don't want him – you have to trust me,"

Slowly I nodded my head and became lost in her eyes; those very same eyes that mirrored my look. It didn't take more than a simple look for the both of us to be drowning in our connection.

"So we're good?" she asked softly; the feel of her fingers stroking the back of my neck was keeping me in a heightened state of desire and need.

"Yeah, we're good," I nodded gulping softly which made her smile that thousand watt smile that always managed to get me to do or say whatever she wanted me too.

"Good," slowly her face moved towards my own and we were instantly lost in the passion and falling backwards on to the bed.

Being with Selena was more than I had ever expected it to be; we were at one with one another, we were lost in the passion that always simmered on a low heat when we were apart. I couldn't even begin to explain our connection; other than it always felt like I could feel her, like there was a huge part of her still with me when we were apart and that wasn't a scary feeling anymore, it was welcomed and I relied on it to make sure that she was always ok. Not that I had any problems in believing that she could look after herself.

"Did you do something different with the room?" I asked as I pulled away to let her catch her breath.

Instantly she was giggling and rolling her eyes and muttering something about men not being nearly as observant as women, "yeah baby; I did something majorly different for you,"

"For me?" my eyes scanned the room taking in the things that I had become accustomed too. The old pine furniture that looked more used than old; the scent of incense settled under my nose but I was used to that by now and the deep dark earthy colours of the room. Then as I swept past the window; I noticed it; "you got those for me?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded smiling, "do you like them? I thought that since you stay here more often than not then you could have the whole bottom floor of the house to wonder – so those curtains are covering all the downstairs windows,"

My heart lurched at what an idiot I had been – this must have cost her a fortune and I had been acting like she was some piece of meat to be fought over. No wonder she had been pissed at me.

"And I have had window shutters installed so that you can rest easy knowing that there is no way that the sun can get in here during the day," she really was more than she allowed herself to believe that she was, "did I do something wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No I love it beautiful, I have never thought that I was worth – you just amaze me more than I have ever been amazed with anyone,"

"You are worth it my love," she whispered sweeping her long fingers against my face and there was nothing but love in her movements; nothing but a soft tenderness that no man would ever be able to achieve, "and I have to admit that my motives are purely selfish,"

"How's that?" I chuckled leaning in to her hand and just taking all the comfort that she was willing to give.

"I hate waking up alone – I don't know call me old fashioned or call me selfish but I like to wake up next to someone, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to know that you are there with me and protecting me while I sleep," the blush on her beautiful features was more than obvious and it made me love her even more.

I knew how hard it was for her to be vulnerable with people, she had major abandonment issues all down to Elias – that selfish bastard had damaged her more than she liked to let on – but I knew that she was damaged by his refusal to even acknowledge her presence let alone anything else.

"Speaking of Elias, I have agreed to meet him tomorrow night for a drink,"

"Why?"

"I want to know what his game is," she replied, "I'm not stupid enough to believe that he is here purely for me and wanting to get to know me; that would be majorly naïve of me to think that I was the whole reason – no I think that Margo is at the bottom of this and I need to know why,"

"Well I am going with you," I was adamant about that – there was no way that I was leaving her alone with him, especially not after the way he had treated her.

"I was actually hoping that you would say that, I want you, Matt and Talia there – I mean obviously I will have to talk to him alone, but I want you guys there just in case anything happens,"

At least she was thinking clearly and that was a good sign for the time being. I was more than happy to go along with her plan; it's not like we could even act as a couple when we were out anyway so at least being near her I knew that I could help if she needed me too.

"Then I'm there – which I would have been had you wanted me to or not," I smiled and was surprised when she smiled back. Selena was very much a 'do it alone' type of girl, if she said that she wanted to do something alone then you best listen up and just do as she says.

"Good. How about we get back to the party?"

"I don't wanna!" I pouted pushing her on to her back, my body looming over the top of hers and the full weight of my arousal was throbbing hard against her hip.

"I can see that," she laughed out loudly, "but this can wait," her fingers lightly leaned down to stroke the pulsing head of my dick and I could feel the shiver of hunger trail through my body with deeply placed primal consequences, "its Talia's night and I want to be there for her, can you handle that?"

"Damn it!" I growled burying my face in her neck; allowing my teeth to gently penetrate the vein that always seemed to call for me, it wasn't a deep bite, just shallow enough to give me a little amount of blood, "mmmmmm," I moaned into her flesh.

One of the things that I loved most about my girlfriend was the fact that she didn't drown herself in perfume like so many women did – there was a few sprays in the right places and I could smell her from across the room – sure mere mortals would have trouble smelling her but at least I wasn't ever given a headache by her having bathed in it.

"_Mmmmmm Jeff," _she moaned out loud letting her head fall to the side to give me the ample room that I needed but slowly, I pulled away from her, licking up the tiny droplets, I hated wasting any of her blood, because she tasted so good. "Hey why'd you stop?" she demanded her eyes blazing deeply.

"Party!" I only needed to say one word and she was pushing me away playfully and telling me that I was mean. I chuckled as I followed her out of the bedroom; for the moment it seemed like the party had moved to the kitchen so we were heading in that direction when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Claire and Shannon," Talia exclaimed heading for the door at the same time as Selena.

What happened next was something that none of us had been prepared for.

**_Matt's POV;_**

It was going to be a good night – Talia was celebrating coming in to her Powers; it was a big night for a Witch. Since Talia and I had become friends; I was doing a lot of reading up on the fact that my new friend was of Supernatural blood.

Dressed in a pair of low riding jeans that sort of looked the same as Selena's and a loose fitting black shirt that hung from one shoulder; her long electric blue hair tumbled down over her shoulders and framed her beautiful features. I didn't know if it was just me but it seemed to me that she seemed even more beautiful that she had now come into her Power.

Selena moved towards her and they both smiled as the door opened and I saw Claire and Shannon stood on the doorstep with a couple bottles of wine in their hands. My life long friend entered the house first; giving both Talia and Selena a hug and moving over to me and Jeff who had fallen into silence next to me just as Claire stepped over the threshold and out of no where; the room rippled with a circular blast of light. The air seemed to thicken with magic and the connection between the girls was bright in all their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" 'Lena asked looking around as Talia closed the door.

"I don't know," Talia replied at the same time as Claire who was looking somewhat like a deer in headlights.

"Oh my God!" the sound of Selena's Mother, Lillian exclaimed from behind us.

Everyone whirled to look at her and she clearly looked like she had seen a ghost; her hands were trembling and she was staring at Claire as if she knew her.

"Mom? What's going on?" Selena asked staying by Claire's side and it was clear, even, for a novice like me that the air around the 3 girls was stifling and shimmering with untapped magic.

"Uhm – Matt, Jeff can you take your friend into the kitchen and get him anything that he wants?" Lillian asked me and my brother smiling at both of us.

"Sure," I smiled leading Shannon into the kitchen with Jeff taking up the rear; his eyes remaining on Selena and I could tell that they were doing their usual silent conversation deal.

Grabbing a few beers from the fridge; I handed one to Shannon and one to my brother, who technically didn't really need it but he still liked to have a few just to be social when he was in company. Not that he had been in much company before he had met Selena; she really was teaching him how to have faith that his friends wouldn't turn on him just because he became something they didn't understand.

"What the hell was that?" Shannon asked.

Clearly it would be difficult for him to get used to the use of magic being around because although he and Claire knew about the Supernatural world, he had never really been around anything like it. I knew that I had found it a little weird to be around at first; seeing Talia levitating from the ground to reach something from a top shelf in the kitchen – I had about had a melt down at that sight.

Magic had never been something that I had ever truly believed in; I had seen shows like Buffy and Charmed thinking that it was all fabricated. Basically I had figured that magic was mostly about potions and earthy chanting, it hadn't occurred to me that it was the type of thing that I had seen since getting to know Talia and Selena.

Talia was amazing; the way her face would transform from gorgeous to tranquil beauty when she practised magic. I had been transfixed by her power, not because it was magical but because of how she seemed so sure of herself and how she was so completely calm when using it.

"I don't know but the girls will figure it out," there was nothing but love and admiration in Jeff's voice when he replied to Shannon.

I knew that I was in love with Talia and I knew that she had some strong feelings for me too but because of what she had seen; she was reluctant to let anything happen. It wasn't hard to understand that but having to live with it; was frustrating to say the least. I would wait though; I had no option. I was in love and I wanted Talia to know that I could wait until she was ready because the thought of her not giving in; didn't even register in my mind.

We were too connected not to come together in the way that we both wanted more than anything else in the world. It would just take time. Time was definitely something that I had plenty of.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for the support and the reviews - they truly do mean more than I can say; I love you guys for the patience that you have with me and the continued support that you all show me whenever I post a new chapter or a new fic - you truly blow me away. I love you loads; please if you want more just let me know :D **

**Harley  
xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25 Birth Right!

**_R/N - For Caylen Vicious - since she is doing me a HUGE favour - thanks honey; I am so excited!!!! But you already know that haha! xoxoxo_**

**_Chapter 25 – Birth Right!_**

**_An hour later;_**

**_Claire's POV;_**

My life had changed and I had no way to slow down my thoughts. There was so much running rampant through my brain right now. I had always known that I was adopted; my adoptive Parent's had always been completely up front with me about that. However, they had no idea who my birth Mother was or why she had abandoned me that night when I was merely 2 months old.

Standing in the attic space of Jeff's girlfriend's house, I felt weirdly calm and as if for the first time in my life; a part of something. Something bigger than I had ever thought possible.

Not that I had ever felt purposefully left out of things in my life but most of the time, it felt like I was just standing on the outside looking in. I had always known that I was different; I don't know how but it was like a current or chemistry flowing through my veins that told me I wasn't like the other people in my life. Then I had met Shannon and I thought that I was finally with someone who understood and he did, he knew that I had a hard time fitting in with people because I always had this vague sense that I had somewhere else that I needed to be.

"Have you had any strange things happen to you honey?" Selena's Mom, Lillian asked me.

There was a familiar kindness to her face, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on but there was something there that made me feel safe and peaceful when I knew that my entire world had just been shaken up.

"Mom slow down; she's got a lot to think about; this is huge for her and as much as we are calm about it; she hasn't had much time to get used to this," Selena said reaching for my hand and steering me to the large corner style sofa in the corner of the room. "Come sit down honey,"

From the minute that I had met Selena; I had liked her. There was a calmness about her that I hadn't really ever felt around anyone and now I knew that it was because we were Family. My birth Mother was Selena's Mom's sister; that made Selena and me cousins. We were Family. I had a real birth Family. My mind was still reeling.

How am I meant to deal with this?

Was I supposed to ask questions?

Sure, I should be asking about everything there was to know about my Mother; but my mind seemed to be bogged down with details and thoughts. My life would never be the same again after finding this out. I was a part of the Supernatural world; a world that I had always felt strangely drawn too. I think that was why I never found it weird to be around other Supernatural creatures.

"Why don't you just start with telling her about Aunt Raven?" Selena suggested softly as she held my hand, "that way things can settle in her mind before she has to start answering questions,"

Selena, Talia and I had wanted to know what had happened when the 3 of us came together downstairs. Annabella, Talia's Mother, had explained that our Coven had become complete. Apparently, I was the missing link; I was the final member that made it all complete. In Witch lore 3 was a magical number and was the bear minimum for a Coven.

From what I had been able to make out; Talia and Selena were always going to be in the same Coven. I knew that Covens were what Witches had to keep routine with their magic and that they were spiritually bound connections between each member; for Talia and Selena; they had been raised as sisters and that meant that they already had the bond that they needed to start their own Coven.

"Alright – Raven was my sister, my younger sister by 2 years," Lillian started to talk slowly and precisely, "we were the best of friends, we did everything together. We even came into our Powers at the exact same time; that was how strong our bond was. We excelled at the same things and we developed a lot of the same Powers but her prominent Power was premonition. At first it scared the Hell out of her but slowly she began to get used to it.

"In fact I remember that she started charging kids at school for a peak into their future – you should have heard the roasting that she got from our Parent's for that," Lillian was smiling fondly; the memories were clear in her head as she spoke, I don't know how I knew that but I did, "but she wouldn't back down, she insisted that she was using her intuitive nature to make herself more money instead of asking for it from our Parent's. Most people thought that her Power was flaky and not to be relied but I knew better than that.

"There were just too many things that had come true for me to think that it wasn't a Power to be trusted. Raven was stronger than most adult seers and that grated on a lot of people's nerves with in the magical community. She had told me that I was going to meet Elias and that there would be hard times ahead for us – I didn't know at the time that she meant – well you know.

"I just figured that we would hit on some hard times but we'd work through it – anyway this isn't about me, this is about Raven. So she continued to charge people for her insight to what was going to happen in the future; she earned herself quite the reputation and eventually she had more Powerful people coming to her for advice and guidance on what they should do and what the future held for them. I really was so proud of her and I believed everything that she said; there was just no way that I couldn't.

"Then about 24 years ago; she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. Your Father was a mortal, his name is; Liam Butler but as far as I am aware; he went back to live in Ireland with his Family. Liam was a nice guy; he was funny and he dotted on your Mother and you when he found out that she was pregnant. I would visit and if he was there; I always found him talking to your Mom's bump; promising all the things in the world for you; I have no doubt that had he been able to stop her; you would never have been adopted.

"But the thing was – the day you were born; she had a premonition; it was while she was actually in labour with you. Everything that she saw scared her at first, she was terrified and then stressed with giving labour so she was incoherent for a long time and then once you were taken away to be weighed and cleaned up she asked Liam to come and get me. The minute I walked in to the birthing suite, I knew that she had, had a vision. Despite hours of painful labour; she was as white as a sheet and she was rocking herself back and forth – another sign that she had a vision. What I heard scared the Hell out of me,"

My eyes were fixed on my Aunt and I was lost in the story that she was telling – for the first time in my life; I was with Family, real, blood Family and I was eager to hear everything there was to know. I was soaking it up as if I were a sponge soaking up spilled water.

"What was it?" I asked timidly. The smile that Lillian cast in my direction made the room appear less stuffy and heavy, the air lightened around me and I felt like I could breathe properly once again.

"She saw this – the way the world is now. In her vision, which she believed you gave her – was of the Supernatural world coming out into the open, she saw the way most people welcomed it but how others shied away.

"Then she saw the jury and all the laws that they were going to put into place, she saw the way people would be judged and treated unfairly and eventually she saw that half breeds were going to be hunted down and tested upon; she didn't want that for you. In fact she was almost delirious with fear and the Doctor's thought that it was just because she had suddenly been weighed down by what a huge responsibility it was to be a Mother.

"When in actual fact all she had ever wanted was to be a Mother – she didn't want you to be treated like some kind of science project gone wrong, so she bound your Powers and kept you a little longer than she should have but she needed to be sure that your Powers were indeed bound, then she took you and left you at a Church over in Charlotte, which was far enough away so people didn't know who you were and close enough that she could always keep an eye on you,"

"Di-did she?" I asked my voice merely even a whisper.

"What?"

"Did she keep an-an eye on me?" I asked finding a little more strength to put behind my words.

"Yes she did – she was always around; if she couldn't be there in person; she cast spells to check in with you and she was so proud of you and so completely in love with you that every time she talked about or saw you; she beamed brightly," my Aunt Lillian informed me.

I nodded and took in the surroundings of the room – my thoughts a jumbled maze of uncertainty mixed with the feeling that I was right where I belonged and where I was meant to be. Meeting Selena and Talia hadn't been coincidence – I had the feeling that it had been manipulated to happen a certain way.

But by whom?

My Mother – it seemed unlikely considering why she abandoned me but then maybe she felt with the help from my Family; I would be protected and no harm would come to me! Was I being Naïve?

"What do we – do you know what my Power is?" I asked shyly feeling an excitement bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"Because you are still bound; I don't know but I am fairly certain that your Power would be similar to that of your Mom's," Lillian said confidently.

It was clear that this woman was in charge of herself and she didn't doubt who she was or her Power – I couldn't help but wonder if my Mother was the same!

"Can I meet my Mom?" I asked and that was when the faces in the room fell.

I watched as the eyes that had been on me started to move away and I had a feeling that I was about to receive some very bad news. My Mom was dead! I don't know how I knew that but deep down, I had a feeling of complete emptiness that had been there for just over a year now and I knew that it was because I had felt her death – a hidden part of me had always been connected to her and when that had died, I didn't know what it was. The doctors had thought that it was depression from being adopted and not knowing where I came from but now I could see that it had been more than that.

"Claire – I am so sorry but your Mom died 14 months ago," Selena said softly wrapping her arm around me and holding me close to her, "we tried everything that we could to help her – magic, the best health care that we could afford but – it was cancer and in the end we just weren't strong enough,"

I could see from my cousin's face that it was still raw for her – clearly we were a close Family and we did everything together. I could feel my own tears welling for a woman that I hadn't even known but she was a part of me, she was a huge part of what and who I was. How could I not be upset about that?

For another 15 minutes they all left me to my thoughts and I was more than grateful for that – I needed time to process some of what I had been told. I was a Witch from what appeared to be a very Powerful Family and I was now left with people who knew everything there was to know about my Mother and my heritage; I felt like I couldn't have been in a more safe place.

"What-what do we do-do now?" I asked shakily.

"We need to cloak you from the jury's view," my Aunt Lillian said.

All this time; Talia and her Mother Annabella had been silent. They obviously knew the story and they had listened intently like it was some form of bedtime story but now they were moving. All 4 of them actually were moving as if they had silently come to the same decision. I just sat there for a few moments before my mind caught up with the rest of my body.

"How do we do that?" I asked hoping that I was about to witness some form of magic.

I really had no idea why or how I was so calm but deep down I had the feeling that I had always descended from something more than just a Human heritage.

"Come over here," Selena said smiling at me, "just stand within the circle and remain still, whatever happens; don't try to move out of the circle ok?"

"You got it," I smiled once again as I did as was asked of me.

All 4 women surrounded me and clasped hands; their eyes were closed and their breathing slowed down until it was in harmony with one another's. The air seemed to ripple with Power that was untapped for the moment and I could feel my flesh prickle with goose bumps and adrenaline seemed to shoot through my veins.

"_In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power – come to us and help us hide, this Witch from those on the outside, make her strong and make her proud, so she can't be broken and found!" _the women chanted and it was like my body suddenly started to feel like I was being wrapped in an invisible cloak from the feet upwards. I was tingling and I was feeling the pull of magic – the kind of magic that I had only ever hoped to be witness too. Now I knew that I was a part of this, I had a real background and I had a real Family who were willing to help me and keep me safe.

Slowly the feeling settled deep in my bones and I felt a strong wind blow around us – locking the magic within. How did I know that? I didn't know, I just did and I felt safe and I felt protected.

This was where I belonged and this was where I definitely wanted to be.

**_A couple of hours later;_**

**_Shannon's House;_**

**_Shannon's POV;_**

Lillian and Annabella pulled out of my driveway and headed off into the night. Matt, Talia, Jeff and Selena were still sat in the front room of my house just as a loud pop and a flash of light seemed to seal the magic around the house.

I still couldn't believe it – my girlfriend was a Witch. A full blown, member of a Coven Witch. It was kind of hard to believe but as I watched her laughing and chatting with the 2 women who had helped her come into her own; I knew that she had finally filled the missing part of her soul and I was happy for that.

"So has anything weird ever happened with Claire?" Jeff asked me as he and Matt followed me into the kitchen.

"I don't know -,"

"Meaning?" Matt asked.

"Well there has been certain things that I have always put down to coincidence,"

"Like what?" Jeff asked lighting a cigarette and opening the back door so that he was essentially smoking outside.

"Like sometimes; she will be looking for something that I have lost and she'll mumble something about me being brainless and all of a sudden its like I have no thoughts, I can't remember stuff and as quickly as it occurs – it's gone,"

"Anything else?" Jeff asked through his rumble of laughter.

"One time she told me to shut up in an argument and I literally couldn't talk for 3 days until she told me that she hated the silent treatment and it was like a spell being lifted and I could talk again,"

I watched and listened to my friends crack up with laughter; neither could talk because they were laughing so hard and so completely that nothing would have gotten through to them anyway. I knew that it was funny to them because no one could shut me up when I got going but Claire had certainly made me shut up that day.

"Welcome to the weird and wonderful Supe world Shan," Jeff finally managed to talk through his laughter, "things are never gonna be the same again dude,"

"I don't doubt that," I admitted honestly.

I was more than happy for Claire – she had always felt like there was a part of her missing and I just figured that it was something that all adopted kids went through but this was much more than that – I had always known it but now I could see it. There was a light in my girlfriend that hadn't been there before; she was literally glowing with untapped energy and Power.

What did this mean for us?

I was mortal – she was a Supe; the jury could order us apart if they so desired. That thought scared the Hell outta me. I couldn't give her up – not now, not ever! Claire was my world; she had always been there for me and she had given me so much and shown me so much that I couldn't let her be taken away, but did I have the right to ask her not to give in to her Powers?

With those thoughts jogging through my brain in an exhausting routine, I allowed myself to turn quiet and just bask in the company that we had until it was time for them all to go, which came when Jeff announced that he needed to go hunting because he was hungry. That still freaked me out but he was still my best friend – and not some weird eating habit was going to change that.

"Oh my God, can you believe this?" Claire asked excitedly when I closed the door behind our guests.

"You're happy?" I asked back smiling and finding her mood infectious.

"More than I have ever been about anything baby. I have things to learn about my Family, I have cousins and Aunts – who knew?" she smiled infectiously as she literally bounced on the balls of her feet.

Taking my seat on the sofa, I watched and listened to her recount everything that her Aunt Lillian and cousin Selena had told her and then she had told me about all the things that she felt were opening up to her and the reason why her Mother had put her up for adoption.

I can't say as I was surprised – the word was that the jury had labs in places all over the world where they took half breeds and did experiments on them. Cruel experiments that could basically kill if they wanted too. Not that the jury ever confirmed it or denied it.

"So not to be a damper or anything – but what happens with us?" I asked nervously.

My eyes followed her every move, I watched the way her cloths seemed to highlight every sinful curve of her body, the way her energy seemed to sparkle like a star in the clear night and the way she seemed so hyped up.

"I thought about that too – Aunt Lillian and cousin Selena put a spell on me to keep me hidden from the jury and the Supe world for now until we can figure something out so we can just carry on as normal," she smiled once again seemingly calm about all of this.

What if they couldn't figure something out?

What if I had to give her up?

'_Then make the best of a bad situation while you can,' _a small and fragile voice sounded in my ear. Suddenly alert and on edge, I looked around the room to find nothing and no one there.

Great – now I am losing my mind! I thought to myself but taking the words literally, I reached for my girlfriend and pulled her down on to my lap. My hands wiping the long blood red hair from her eyes and smiling at her happily.

"You still love me then?"

"Why would you ask that?" she asked me.

"Well now that you're this powerful Witch and I am just a mere mortal,"

"Well see I have a theory on that,"

"You do? Care to enlighten me?"

"I think that I take after my Mom; she fell for a Human and had me – seems only fitting that I should follow in her footsteps don't you think?"

The smile on my face grew and I pulled her into the deepest and the most erotic kiss that I could. Our eyes blazed with the building hunger that we always seemed to feel for one another, my body called for her and as if she could read the signs, she moved closer all the while rubbing herself against my shaft and it was all I could do to keep from erupting in a second.

For now, I was happy to remain in bliss with the hope shining brightly that things would work out perfectly for all of us.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for the support and the reviews - they truly do mean more than I can say; I love you guys for the patience that you have with me and the continued support that you all show me whenever I post a new chapter or a new fic - you truly blow me away. I love you loads; please if you want more just let me know :D **

**Harley  
xoxox**


	26. Chapter 26 Lost and Found!

**_Chapter 26 – Lost and Found!_**

**_Back at Selena and Talia's House;_**

**_Selena's POV;_**

Jeff had headed off to hunt cos he was hungry and he didn't want to feed on me; because he said that I was getting paler and paler by the day, which I really couldn't understand given that I was already pale. How could I possibly get any paler?

'_If you were dead!' _a tiny little voice whispered in my head. That was a question that I had been faced with a lot lately; being with Jeff, having his arms around me, feeling him making love to me, the way I feel when we are just in one another's company – I just desperately wanted that to last forever. I would spend forever in his arms, I would feel an eternity of his touch and his lips on mine, and I would feel an infinity of safety and protection. It really couldn't get better than that. Jeff was what I wanted, what I needed and what I craved more than anything else in the world and if I had to fight for the right to have him by my side, then the jury better be in for war because I wasn't giving Jeff up.

Talia had told me that she was going to spend the night at Matt's to give me some space on my own after all that had happened tonight. My heart was still racing at the thought of it – we had found Rhiannon – my Aunt Raven's daughter.

My Aunt had been this amazing bundle of energy – she seemed to excel at Wicca more than any other Witch I had ever met. It seemed that whatever spell she did; she owned it, she made it her own and she gave it flare and attitude. I had admired her so much when I was little; I wanted to be exactly like her when I grew up and I prayed to the Goddesses every night to make me have the same Power that she had. When Aunt Raven got pregnant, I was excited thinking that I would have a little cousin to play with – at the time, I was terribly lonely after being bullied constantly at school and ignored by the kids that I wanted to play with so I figured with Family, I would have someone to play with out of obligation.

It hadn't worked out that way though and when my Mom told me that Raven had put Rhiannon up for adoption, I hadn't understood it at first and then when it had been explained to me; I had cried for a whole day. Selfishly I had seen my one chance at a real friendship being snatched from underneath me and I refused to talk to Aunt Raven for about a month. However, as I grew; I began to understand why she had done what she had – I could see that she had saved her daughter a lifetime of prosecution because of the fact that she was a half breed. Now she was back and now I could teach her all the things about Wicca that her Mom had shown me.

From the minute that I had met her, I knew that there was something about her that was familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Now I knew what it was and I was so happy to have her back with us that I could quite literally burst on the spot.

"_Wow you're really bouncing!" _Jeff's voice sounded in my head.

"_I know – I am so excited Jeff, I always wondered what had happened to Rhiannon and now I know and now we have her back and she is part of our coven and – Goddess, where do I begin?" _I replied in my head feeling the stupid grin stretch my lips out.

Getting up from my place on the sofa where I had been sitting thinking since I had gotten back from Shannon's place, I ensured that the doors were locked and climbed the stairs into the altar room where I had always felt the most comfortable. The air was still crackling from the energy that Talia, Rhiannon and I had conjured just by being in the same space. It was amazing and I couldn't even begin to explain just how exciting it was to think about the possibilities that were now opening up to us.

"_Well I'm almost done here – I will see you when I get back?" _my boyfriend said to me as I searched one of the book shelves for my Aunt's book of Shadows that was now officially Rhiannon's.

"_Ok lover, the key is above the porch light, just let yourself in,"_I said finally feeling the tingle as my fingers ran over the leather spine of the BOS that I was looking for.

"I will. I love you,"

"Love you too,"

The house lay eerily calm and silent around me; I felt like I was cocooned in a large bubble with no one being able to get to me. Even the jury couldn't see what I was really up to in here and that felt good. I hated the thought of them just checking in on me whenever they felt like it. Now that both Talia and I had come in to our Powers; the jury had the right, by their stupid laws, to check in our house whenever they wanted too. The law had been put in place so that they could ensure that all practising Witches weren't doing anything illegal or dabbling in the dark art of Witch Craft as they put it.

As a Witch I knew all about the dark side of Magic; mainly because we believed that with everything light and good their had to be a dark and bad to counter it. I never had been able to understand those who had delved into the darker side of the Craft – it was unpredictable and there was always a bad price to pay for what you conjured.

Placing the BOS on the table by the corner sofa, I moved to the kettle that we had up here and made myself a mug of herbal tea. I loved my Family and my heritage, I was extremely proud of who I was and where I came from. I just hoped that I could assist and guide Rhiannon as much as I had been by my Mother and my Aunt when she had been alive.

Moving back to the sofa, I curled up in the corner and opened the BOS to the first page – in our Family, we made the BOS a little different to other practising Witches that I knew. Ours were always started with a picture of the Witch writing it and there in the picture was my Aunt Raven; she was beautiful, long dark raven hair to match her name, beautiful crystal blue eyes and a full round face with pouty lips that most men fell in love with. What had always amazed me was the fact that her beauty had always ran right through her; she wasn't just beautiful on the outside – her personality and her quirky sense of humour had made her an instant hit with almost anyone that she met.

Starting at the beginning of her BOS; I already knew it front to back and I had tried many of the spells that she had written in here, I just wanted to go over it one last time and feel close to her before I had to hand it over to my cousin, who rightfully owned it now. I think deep down my Mother had always hoped that we would find Rhiannon again; she had kept a lot of my Aunt's things just so she could pass them on I guessed. Skimming the pages; my fingers stalled over words and drawings that she had put in here; all these things had come from her mind and I always felt closer to her whenever I read this book.

'_I can't explain how it happened, I don't know if it was my daughter trying to save me from what I would have to face if they found her, or if it was the Goddesses and Gods trying to warn me – but I took the meaning from the vision and know that I have to save my little girl._

_Goddess it's so unfair that I have to let her go; she is the most beautiful and perfect little creature that I have ever seen and I made her. It is from within me that she has been nurtured for the past 9 months and it is from within me that I feel the sorrow of knowing that I can't keep her. My pain is magnificent and I can't seem to stop crying or to find a way that would allow me to keep her. All I know is that I have to save her from future pain and suffering that will come from the hands of the jury that is going to be around in a few years time._

_Looking down at her as she sleeps in my arms, I can't imagine how I am going to be able to go on without her. I had prepared fully for her arrival; there are so many things at home waiting for her – beautiful cloths, the best bottles and nappies that I could find and the most expensive cots and toys and all the other things that she would need._

_How am I supposed to get through this?_

_Please Goddess I need guidance and I need assurance that I am doing the right thing. Please help me!'_

My heart broke when I thought of all that my Aunt had gone through – of course I had read this over and over. But it had only been as I grew older that I understood the true pain of what she had experienced with giving up Rhiannon and what it had done to her mentally.

Ever since letting her go; there hadn't been a day when she hadn't thought of her or wondered where she was, what she was doing and if she was as loved as she deserved to be.

'_When I named my little girl, I thought about all the things that were stopping me from keeping her, from stopping me being a Mother to my gorgeous and wonderful little girl. The most natural thought came to me as if the Goddess herself had whispered it in my ear._

_Rhiannon – is a Welsh deity, who has an association with horses and the sea but she is also a Goddess of natural justice and retribution. In this time it seems somewhat fitting that she be given a name associated with such Power and I can only hope and pray that she will be as strong as any Witch, if not stronger. _

_My heart is breaking at the thought of giving her up but to let her go is what is going to save her and I can only hope that Selena and Lillian are going to be strong enough in the future that they can help keep her safe if she should ever come looking for her past. It breaks my heart to let her go but I have to but first I must bind her Powers so that she can live a relatively normal life. There is only one spell that is perfect for this kind of binding and it is as follows;_

'_The spell binds the target Witches Powers; keeping her from using any Witch Powers or magic. While the spell is in effect the Witch loses all Witch Power Qualities and Sorcery Levels. The caster can end the spell at any time; she may also allow the spell to be ended by the target. If she wishes to allow the target to end the effect, she must write an invocation to receive a Witches Power. The target needs only to read the invocation to recover her full Powers._

_To bind a Witches Powers; the incantation is simple and all the equipment you need is a simple piece of string and the incantation written on a piece of paper;_

'_I take your hands in mine,_

_And with this string I will entwine,_

_Your Powers I will forever entwine,_

_From now until the end of time,'_

_Wrap the string around the piece of paper while looking at your target and then place the paper in to a drawer in your altar and keep it there until the time comes when you wish to free your target from harm. To revoke the spell all you need is 2 Witches from the same coven and the piece of paper with the original spell and a candle;_

'_Guiding spirits hear our plea,_

_Annul this magic,_

_Let it be,'_

_All the while ensure you burn the paper over the flame of the candle._

_It tore me apart to see that I had to do that to my daughter I never wanted to have to give her up – she is my child and I love her as much as any Mother could love their child but with what is coming to the Supe world, I can't keep her. I won't allow anyone to take her away from me and do all sorts of tests on her. I just won't so for the moment; this is the way that it has to be.'_

My heart lurched at the pain my Aunt must have felt and gone through for the rest of her days. When she had been in that hospital bed; her hair having fallen out from the chemo and the weight dropping rapidly from being so sick – she had talked about Rhiannon all the time. There was a sadness in her voice that she wouldn't be able to see her daughter grown up and happy but in the end she still remembered and believed that what she had done was the right thing.

For a fleeting second it occurred to me to call my Aunt but then I would have to explain everything to her and I was tired; we had cast spells around Claire and we had cast stronger spells at the house she shares with Shannon. So much intense spell work has drained me tonight. Curling up some more, I closed the BOS and placed my mug down on to the coffee table and slowly let my head fall on to the back of the sofa and before I knew it I was falling asleep and couldn't fight it.

_An Hour Later;_

_Jeff's POV;_

Things definitely took an unexpected turn tonight – I knew that I had caught something between Claire and Selena but it had never crossed my mind that it could be that they are really Family. Claire didn't have any signs of being a Witch; or at least so I had thought but then I had heard about the things that Shannon had told us and I knew that she was most definitely a Witch.

Things like making him not be able to speak for 3 days was not in any way a normal Human ability. But I could understand them both thinking that it was a huge coincidence but at the end of the day; they needed to address this properly before anyone from the jury could catch on to what was happening.

Making my way towards my girlfriend's house, I felt the sense that I was being watched and with my acute sense of sight and smell, I stopped and looked around. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was someone out there, watching me and waiting for something that I had no idea about.

Was it the jury?

Had they found out that Selena and I were hanging out together?

Would they believe that we were just friends?

I was panicking and I never panicked – not over anything but the thought of being ripped away from Selena, which was more than I could stand to feel. My love for her seemed to just strengthen with every day that passes – and the fact that she had spent all that money on her house to make it Vamp proof for me; meant more than I could even begin to express. There had been no need for her to do that, I hadn't bitched about spending time in her basement but she had done it so that I could at least have something and somewhere else to go when it was sunlight hours. I don't think that she will ever know how much that means to me.

Casting my mind out like a net as I got closer to the house, I could tell that she was asleep. Tonight must have wiped her out much more than she had even been aware of. Selena was definitely a night owl, in fact her Mother had told me that she had almost named her Nyx; after the Night Goddess, but had finally settled on it being a middle name for her daughter. Usually it was around 3.30 and 4am that she would fall asleep and as I looked at my phone clock I saw that it was barely even 2am.

What surprised me was that there was another active mind out here – there was someone hiding and blocking their brain waves so that I couldn't get a handle of who or what it was.

Supernatural?

Or Human?

Some people said that the Supernatural world was more savage that the Human world but in my opinion Human's were far more capable of cruel and savage things than most Supe creatures could imagine. I guess I got my opinion from having experienced both over the course of my existence.

Slowly I moved through the trees remaining alert and in control of myself, I moved with stealth and precision until I was nearing the house where I spent the majority of my time these days, I stopped and listened once again to see if I could pick up anything – but whatever it was, was good at blocking my mind and what I was getting was faint at best. I couldn't barely even pick up a pattern of what the person was doing out here in the middle of the night. The woods that surrounded Selena and Talia's home weren't what you would call very popular nor did they have a lot of Human visitors, mainly because there had been tiger sightings here – Dixon – I had learned later but still people were afraid.

I felt my body coil tightly together – I was worried and I was freaked out that there was someone out there watching me and evidently watching the girl's house. I took one last long look around and still couldn't see anything or anyone. Maybe it was Dixon! That thought disturbed me more than anything else. I was jealous, I knew that and where I had never been jealous before, I felt completely mortified now. Jealousy was a weak emotion and it wasn't something that I ever wasted my time on before but here I was lost in the flaring temper that seemed willing to erupt inside me.

With my lightening speed, I moved to the door, grabbed the key and let myself into the house and sealed it back up before the intruder could even realize what had happened.

Thankfully all the velvet curtains and the window shutters had been closed, so whoever was out there; wouldn't have a chance to even get a sneak peak inside. My mind reached for Selena and followed the soft heavy pattern of her breathing up to the altar room on the second floor and there she was. Curled into the corner of the room, her blood red hair fanned out over the back of the material of sofa; her gorgeous eyes hidden under the rapidly moving eyelids and the scent of her stirred my primal desire of her once again.

This was sometimes out of control between us and we both knew that more than anyone else but we couldn't fight it. We didn't want to fight it but we did know when things were going to far and as I moved towards her, she moaned softly as if her body knew that I was close and slowly her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey gorgeous,"

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly aware of my mental state.

"Someone is out there," there really was no point in lying to her because she could just read my mind and tell that I was keeping things from her and I didn't want to fight with her again. Especially after today when it had been pure torture being away from her and knowing that she was mad at me.

"Who?"

"I don't know – they've cloaked themselves from searching eyes and their brain waves are faint at best,"

"Have you ever experienced anything like that before?" she asked me sitting up and curling into my side where I had sat down next to her.

"No," I replied honestly.

"What do we do?"

"We do nothing – they can't see in here and they can't hear us. We are safe for now," I whispered pressing my lips to her forehead gently and then scooped her up into my arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked snuggling into me and feeling like I was more than I had ever hoped I could be since I had become a Vampire.

"To bed," I replied, "you're tired and you need to get some sleep,"

"Mmmm sounds good to me," gently her lips brushed against my neck and I couldn't stop the shiver from escaping my body. Slowly her fingers trailed up my arms and around my neck, "you know that you make me happier than I have ever been – I love you,"

"I love you too my love," I whispered as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

By the time I got her to her room, she was asleep again. I didn't want to wake her again, she was clearly exhausted so I let her sleep and pulled the covers up over her body before stripping down and climbing in to bed with her. For the first time since we had gotten together; this would be the first time that I stayed with her all night – the first time that I was able to stay with her all night.

Moving in closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her and she instinctively moaned out and moved closer to me; her own arm draping casually around my waist and her head resting on my chest. The heavy weight of her sleep filled body pressed against my hard rock flesh and I felt the comfort of her being by me and I just lay there, unable to sleep, watching her. I had never seen her look more beautiful than when she slept. It was like there was no tension, no hurt or no stress there when she was lost in the land of sleep and I loved that. I loved the fact that she had a place to go where she didn't have to worry about all the stresses that she had faced with her Father, with her love life and the jury or with that bitch Margo, who obviously had it out for her.

My fingers gently stroked through her hair, I listened to the rhythmic tune of her breath and felt my own body relaxing slowly and deeply. All thoughts of someone outside started to escape my head and all I could think about was the fact that I was here with this woman and that I loved her and would do anything for her. With that I slowly fell into sleep just as the sun was coming up.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for the support and the reviews - they truly do mean more than I can say; I love you guys for the patience that you have with me and the continued support that you all show me whenever I post a new chapter or a new fic - you truly blow me away. I love you loads; please if you want more just let me know :D **

**Harley  
xoxox**


End file.
